Then Now and For Eternity
by Bonnie S
Summary: Wishes and Dreams continued. Rating uped in case and for future chapters. Jareth has his Queen, Sarah has her Jareth ... But life isn't going to be all that easy for the new couple or their brother and sister-in-law ... or their friends. R&R please.
1. Good Morning Beautiful

I know that I forgot the disclaimer. Well I have fixed that problem. Only basic changes here and there in this chapter. The next one had the major renovations done to it.

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

Labyrinth and all that is connected to it belongs to someone other than me!!!

Though the characters not appearing or named in the movie **or** any other work of fiction are of my creation.

* * *

**Then … Now … and For Eternity**

Chapter One:

**_Good Morning Beautiful_**

_Absence is to love   
What wind is to fire;   
It extinguishes the small,  
It enkindles the great_

~ _Roger De Bussy-Rabutin_ ~

Sarah stretched with a contented sigh as the morning sunshine flooded into her and Jareth's bedchambers. The previous night had been more than even she had imagined in her hottest dreams. If it weren't for the lingering soreness from giving Jareth her virginity, she would have sworn that she had dreamed it all.

Turning over she saw his handsome face still lost in dreams. Sarah smiled at how much more peaceful he was while asleep.

When he rolled onto his side towards her, she held her breath waiting for his eyes to open. He seemed to settle back into his sleep again, and Sarah relaxed closer to his body. For the first time in her life she felt completely happy.

Gently, Jareth pulled his wife into his arms and held her close to his chest before sighing in content. She was softer, warmer, and more wonderful than he ever dare dreamed. He knew how she had felt lying beside him with blankets keeping them apart and her virtue safe for their wedding night. But to hold her body so close with nothing holding them apart, he knew that he'd never want to be without her again.

"I thought that you were still asleep. Sorry if I woke you my love." Sarah purred as she snuggled against his body. She knew that she was going to love her new life, so long as she woke up like this in the morning.

Jareth couldn't help but chuckle. His days were certainly going to be much brighter with Sarah to wake up to now. "I thought the same too my beloved wife. That this was all a dream and if I open my eyes my sweetest dream ever would end. I don't want to lose this dream my love. Please stay here with me."

Sarah kissed both of his eyelids, the tip of his nose, and finally his lips. She felt her heart race as Jareth returned her kiss with a hunger and passion she never knew before that moment. When she pulled back she was rewarded with a look at his mismatched eyes staring up at her. "I don't belong anywhere else than here in our bed, our home, our kingdom, our world. I'm home to stay."

Jareth gently stroked her cheek. It was all so perfect. Until the knock on their door interrupted. His elder brother's muffled voice echoed through. "Hey bro, family meeting in five in the library. Time for the Queen to remember her past."

"The Queen remembers the past very well thank you General. But we'll see you in the library anyway." Sarah yelled at the door, and then whimpered to her new husband. "And I thought we'd be on our own for at least part of our honeymoon."

"Just wait until after this meeting. I doubt that we'll be getting out of this bed again before the honeymoon's over." Jareth smirked.

* * *

I know – short, and not much info to tell who bro and sis are.

I am such a tease!

Next chapter I will tell all … I promise.

Now I'm outie.

Please leave a contribution in the little box.


	2. Reunions and Explanations

I have fixed all of the problems in this chapter and added things … so it would be a good idea to reread it all. Still taking votes for who is Conal's wife!

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

Labyrinth and all that is connected to it belongs to someone other than me!!!

Though the characters not appearing or named in the movie **or** any other work of fiction are of my creation.

* * *

**Then … Now … and For Eternity**

Chapter Two:

**_Reunions and Explanations_**

Sarah and Jareth materialized in the library out of the sights of the others. Sarah giggling softly at an obvious argument going between two of the ladies that had the rest wishing that they were anywhere but there right then.

"You are **_so_** mean!"

"And you're a flake!"

"And you're both annoying. Now can we get to the business of catching up rather than stating the obvious?" Sarah and the rest laughed at how the girls were startled.

"Sarah! Man, how we've missed you!" The blonde rushed up and hugged the new Queen tight.

"And I've missed all of you too, Serena. Good thing that we're such best friends, after the thawing it would be nice for the Aboveground and the Underground to have some kind of relationship." Sarah and Serena both grinned.

Serena winked at that thought. "And what better a relationship than two Queens like us who are dear friends?"

Jareth's confused face made both his wife and her friends' chuckle.

"Jareth, I think that I had better do a more thorough set of introductions this time. This is the Moon Princess Serena. Over there is Earth's Prince Darien. They are Inner Senshi Princesses Raye, Mina, Lita, and Amy of Mars, Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury. Our new sister was once known as Outer Senshi Princess Molly of Axtar." Sarah pointed out her friends in turn.

Then a small girl with pink pigtails twisted in a similar style to the Moon Princess walked into Sarah's point of view and stomped her little foot. "Hey, what about me?!?!"

"Rini! When did you get here?" Sarah quickly gathered the little girl into her arms and spun around.

"Mommy said that I was going to be needed, so I got sent back. I barely made it for the wedding and coronation last night."

Sarah walked up to her husband with the child still in her arms. "And this Jareth is Princess Serenity Rose the first of Crystal Tokyo and all of the Aboveground in the Thirtieth Century."

Jareth found himself very overwhelmed by it all. "I think that we need to sit down and start all of this from the beginning, say from about the time I lost my big brother."

* * *

Over a Thousand Years Before

Earth was once a magickal world. Humans, Fae, and creatures now considered myth and fantasy all lived on the planet in harmony. All of these races worked together to keep control over the races known as Limims, Dark Vampires, Daemons, and Dark Sidhe.

Nephrite was the eldest son of the King and Queen of the Goblins. He enjoyed a close relationship with his young brother Jareth.

Their mother had given up her human bloodline to be equal to her husband and to be certain that their children would be of pure blood. Both young men while born pure Fae (rarely found in those days as pure Fae were in few numbers), they both fell in love with mortals. At first their father's parents were not happy with the matches until they met the young ladies – both being Senshi Princesses.

Princess Molly was considerably younger than Nephrite, half his age to be exact, but obviously adored the Fae Prince General. The moment her transport landed in the Goblin Kingdom, the Princess rushed into his arms. She was from Axtar – the furthest planet in the system – and was the only child of its rulers. She was also one of the guardian Sailor Senshi of the Moon Princess Serena's Royal Court.

Princess Sarah was the Sailor Senshi of planet Ephesos, a planet of the purest magick. The Royal family of Ephesos was all humans, and each of them traditionally grew up on the Moon or on Earth until the girls turned seventeen and the boys whenever they were to ascend to the throne. When she descended from her transport neither she nor Jareth held back their happiness as she ran into his arms before he spun her around.

Both couples were not only courting, but had officially become betrothed only the weekend before. Molly's family had accepted that she would be ruling with Nephrite over the Goblin Kingdom, and had handed the crown of Axtar over to her little sister. While Jareth was going to be the ruler of Ephesos with his bride, thanking the Exalted Spirit it was a planet with the purest faith and trust in magick in their Solar System.

The four of them were left to their own plans until the evening's ball. Sarah and Jareth played in the room that was filled with staircases and different perspectives. They would often play in this room because of its many hiding places.

Nephrite and Molly wandered around the hedge maze the Princes' mother had created for much the same reason. The couple would often spend hours lounging in the garden in the center of the maze.

The four of them peacefully planned out the rest of their lives. Yet, none of them knew just how short the peaceful times of the Silver Millennium and the reign of the new Moon Kingdom's Queen, Serenity, was to be.

* * *

A week before Sarah and Jareth were to be wed, Queen Serenity and Princess Serena held a ball on the Moon to announce and present Serena to her future husband – Prince Darien of Earth's human realms. The girls went to the Goblin Kingdom to escort their future mates to the celebrations that fateful night.

Jareth made the girls shimmer with laughter as he told them stories of the times he and Nephrite had with the human Prince. The three had been good friends, more so when their grandfather recognized the human realms and their capital city of Elysian as his valued allies (though all of the other races had by then recognized Elysian as the High Kingdom of Earth and its ruler as the High King).

Nephrite would join in now and again, but the vast majority of his time was spent watching his love. Six months before they would be properly wed. He wasn't sure just how he would stand it.

The night before he had the nightmare again. She was lying at his feet dead, and only then did he feel a sense of shame. Before he saw her lying in that pool of her own blood, he was slaughtering hundreds if not thousands. No … he was certain that her death was not from his own hands. Still he had a feeling of dread … as if his visions were inevitable. He would turn and lose her. He had to find a way to not be caught in that battle against his beloved.

"Nephrite, what's wrong?" Molly sighed as she nestled close to him.

Only then did he realize that he had been in his own thoughts for some time. They were nearing the docking area on the Moon. "Just a bad dream, that's all."

"We could skip the ball." Honestly, Molly would prefer to spend the evening in Nephrite's arms. The only reasons she even agreed to be at the function were 1.) Serena and Darien were friends of hers and Nephrite's and 2.) Molly would be able to dance with her soon to be husband.

For a moment Nephrite seriously considered the idea. A full night alone with his love with no one interrupting every five to ten minutes; yet, he couldn't do it to his friend and High Prince. "Though that would make the evening perfect in my eyes, we cannot do that to our friends."

"We'd better head to the Castle Antechamber before you two sneak off without Jareth and I." Sarah smirked at the pair. She had the same thought in her mind the whole of the trip from Earth, but knew her duties to Serena demanded her to be at the ball just as they did for Molly.

Nephrite raised an eyebrow as he wrapped an arm around his fiancée's shoulders. "If I remember correctly, the two of you only have a week before you tie the knot. Molly and I on the other hand have another six months to wait out, and suffering through being supervised through our every meeting by those who are looking to catch us in a compromising position so that our wedding will be canceled."

Jareth grinned over at his beloved brother. "Well, once Sarah and I are back from our honeymoon, at the least a large part of your visits to one another would most likely be oversaw by myself or Sarah … when we aren't doing so together."

"I don't believe it! We might actually get a decent kiss in without an interruption! Thank you dear little brother … little sister." Nephrite nodded to them both in turn.

* * *

At first the two couples were caught up with the traditions and reveling, but eventually Nephrite had a moment of quiet to contemplate that awful dream. General Jedite had already defected to Lady Beryl's service. Why no one knew for certain, but that could not be focused on right then.

Generals Zoicite and Malachite both held the same strange air and look in their eyes that Jedite had only weeks before he left. This made Nephrite worry. He was simply waiting for the news that the pair had also turned.

Nephrite knew that Zoicite had gone to speak with his King and had been turned down. Nephrite had unintentionally eavesdropped on his and Malachite's conversation only nights before, but had yet to tell anyone of it.

Zoicite sounded in tears. "Mal, it's not fair! It's not like I would appear any different! Only a select few would know of it and our vows. But, he treated me as if I were an abomination for asking!"

"I know Zoi. But, we cannot go through with our plans without his consent. Even if we gave up our positions, we would be shunned and rejected everywhere." Malachite sounded as if he was ready to give up.

Zoicite whined like a female. "But why? How can it be so wrong for us to love one another as we do? All I want is to give you a child born of our love for one another!"

"I know Zoi, as do I wish to give you the same. And I know that you want to feel our babe growing within your belly. But, there is no other place to turn at the moment. Come here and allow me to comfort you as we always have."

Nephrite could hear the pair kissing passionately, but did not stay to hear any more than that. The idea of the two men he served with in that way made him unnerved. What they did in their rooms was there business, but right now wasn't the time for them to be planning a family!

Lady Beryl of the Limims had declared war on the known Universe, claiming she was a Queen and boasting of having some ally and a power called the Negaforce. Not even Nephrite and Jareth were planning on any children with their wives to be until after Beryl had been knocked back down to below her birth station as punishment.

Even as the guests mingled and came up to congratulate himself and his brother (along with their future brides), Nephrite could feel that things were about to change for the worse. The looks in Zoicite and Malachite's eyes had indeed changed, but only to that darkness he had seen in Jedite's only an hour before the news was out that the young General had turned.

It looked as if he and Molly would not be married as soon as the six months they had been hoping for. In fact, Nephrite began to wonder if Jareth and Sarah would be free to marry the following week, as bad as things were looking.

He determined that he'd ask to join his and Molly's wedding day with Jareth and Sarah's in a double ceremony as soon as was possible.

* * *

Two days later not only was Nephrite's engagement to Molly called off by the Goblin King, but so too was Jareth and Sarah's impending wedding. Both men were enraged, and neither was ready to forget their loves without a fight.

"Why have you broken my engagement to Princess Sarah?" Jareth roared as he and Nephrite both exploded into the throne room.

King Gavin glared at both men, as if the answer was painfully obvious. "I have found a better match for you on **_this_** planet! Lady Beryl is of high rank and has showed developing new powers which will make our kingdom the highest of all the kingdoms! Endymion the ninth and his precious son Prince Darien will learn just who is the more powerful!"

"Let me get this straight! You are revoked our weddings because you want to be High King? You selfish bastard! I will marry none but my Sarah!" Jareth knocked off all of the things on the table before the three of them.

Nephrite too growled. "And I will only marry Princess Molly!"

Gavin slammed his fist onto the tabletop, eyes glowing with his rage. "One of you two will marry Lady Beryl! The other will be matched with Princess Serena! And there is no negotiating this. An further refusals will cost you both your standing to the throne."

Both Nephrite and Jareth growled at the evil man before him. It was Gavin's reign that had brought the humans to distrust all of the Earth spirits from the Goblin Kingdom. The brothers had agreed to work hard to make things right once one or the other ascended to the throne, but now they knew the old man before them had to be taken down and soon.

"May I speak for us both elder brother?" Jareth merely glanced towards Nephrite.

Nephrite continued to give the old man before them a defiant stare. "Go right ahead little brother."

Jareth wore a smirk that put any following it to shame. "You will have to fear no refusals old man, for we both renounce our claims to the throne!"

Without a word of protest from Nephrite both men left the King of the Goblins standing there in a stunned shock. Now there was no heir to the throne!

* * *

Sarah and Molly both looked up at their husbands in shock. That both men had been so willing to give up all they had for them was humbling to say the least.

"The two of you gave up everything for us?" Molly stuttered out.

Sarah looked up at her husband with a new view of him.  And then a sudden understanding of reality came to her. "Did you remember who I was when I went through the Labyrinth to regain Toby?"

Jareth nodded. "The dream ball. Now does it remind you of anytime before?"

"My sweet sixteen birthday party … the one your grandmothers planned for me! Oh Jareth, I knew it felt familiar. And then I …" Sarah was on the verge of tears, and their first day of marriage was too soon in Jareth's eyes for her to cry pain filled tears. He covered her lips with his own for a moment.

Molly snuggled in closer to Nephrite. After all how often did one find a guy who'd give up everything for love twice over? The others discreetly looked in other directions for a moment, until they heard Sarah sigh away her tears before they fell.

Then Nephrite continued the tale.

* * *

The brothers created a movement against the Goblin King on two fronts. Jareth gathered a group loyal to himself and Nephrite, creating a large rebellion within the Goblin Kingdom. Nephrite remained loyal to Darien and the high king, gaining support from the other kingdoms of Earth and many of the other planets as well.

Under mysterious circumstances, the Goblin Queen – their grandmother – died one night. The next day she was buried and that night King Gavin took Beryl for his bride. And thus is how Beryl gained the title of Queen. The very next morning King Gavin was laid to rest next to his first Queen after dying on the honeymoon.

The moment he heard of it, Nephrite rushed in with his three friends – Zoicite, Malachite, and Prince Darien. The problem was that was exactly what the Queen wanted. All four were caught, but before they could be interrogated the three General teleported the Prince back to Elysian and safety. Beryl didn't take kindly to it, seeing as she wanted Darien.

She eventually convinced Malachite to join her – after turning Zoicite into a woman. She promised that once they took over the Universe the couple would be free to have children, but had to serve her faithfully until that time as payment for giving them what they had wanted for so long. Then she hinted that the process used to change Zoicite's sex could be used to kill her if they refused. Though they hated to turn on their friends and Prince, Malachite was not ready to sacrifice his beloved.

Beryl tried to catch Nephrite into the same trap by promising him his Molly, but he'd prefer to have his love's hand honorably or not at all. She tried angering the proud warrior with taunts of how his brother and High Prince had not bothered to rescue him. She showed him images where the two were sitting on the Moon joking with the Moon Princess about him.

Then she showed him a scene where his brother said that he couldn't wait to be the High King. That cinched it! Nephrite knew that his brother had no such aspirations, and reminded Beryl of how Jareth was the one who denounced their standings to the Goblin Throne. Then Zoicite began to say that she rather die the horrible way Beryl had described than betray the true High King. Malachite decided that he'd wait forever to be with her again if it meant they could honorably be together.

Beryl's plans had backfired in her face. With no other alternatives she ordered that the three be brainwashed the same way their Prince Darien would also be one day. It took most of the magick of the Goblin Kingdom and the support of her Negaforce, but after three weeks of battling for their free will all three Generals joined Beryl.

After Gavin was declared dead, Jareth opened a portal to the Underground and sent all of the magic carrying species there … along with the vast majority of their kingdoms. He could not bring all of vast Kingdoms of Magicks, yet maybe it would be a blessing. For there would one day come believers who would empower the species with their faith. Yet he refused to follow without his only love … Princess Sarah. 

Jareth used up so much of his power that once he got to his safe grounds, Jareth collapsed from exhaustion. His last thought before oblivion overtook his senses was his beautiful Sarah. There he remained until the next morning.

After he fell into unconsciousness, Beryl launched her attack on the Moon Kingdom. Sarah and Molly were the first two to fall in the battle. Almost as if the false Queen had been aiming specifically for them.

Just as in his nightmare, Nephrite came across Molly's cold and broken body as he tore through the many he had once called his friends. She was lying in a pool of her blood and her eyes still had the tears she was crying as death carried her away.

It was enough to bring the former Prince and honorable General back to reality. Despite all that he had tried, he hadn't been able to avoid his worse nightmare. Molly was dead, but not at his hands.

As Serenity exiled the Generals and Beryl within the Negaverse, Nephrite alone accepted his punishment with thanks to the good Queen. He had nearly nudged off all of Beryl's influence, but accepted that he was forced into the witch Queen service until his Molly forgave and accepted him back.

The next morning Jareth rushed to the Moon Kingdom, only to find that the Moon Kingdom was destroyed. The only one left was Queen Serenity … and the poor woman was dead.

Jareth gasped as he used his powers to reveal what was the fates of his love, would have been sister-in-law, and brother. He collapsed into soul wracking sobs, and remained so for well over two hours.

After that Jareth respectively buried Queen Serenity in a place that he knew both she and her daughter had adored – the gardens.

Then Jareth created the Labyrinth – in part to keep Beryl out of the Underground if she ever returned and got past the protection spells he placed against her, and to test for his beloved Sarah (the only woman he would ever think of marrying). The living protection/test was ordered to only allow the true Princess Sarah to defeat its ruler – Jareth.

After that he settled in his castle and waited for Sarah to summon him.

* * *

Turning in his arms to look into her husband's eyes. "You created the Labyrinth to search for me? You knew I would defeat you, and still answered my call?"

"Sarah, I didn't know you would win for sure. I hoped with all of my heart that you would … that you were my lost love reborn … but it had been so long. To be honest I had begun to give up my hope. I knew that Queen Serenity sent you to Earth in the future with the others, but a thousand years is a long time alone my love." Jareth sighed.

Sarah smiled at him. "I love you, Jareth. And I'm glad that you still wanted me for your wife after everything."

Serena cleared her throat to gain the couple's attention. "I want to thank you for giving my mother a proper burial, your majesty."

"Princess, I think that we can forgo the titles in private conversation. Sarah respected and admired you then, and I can sense that she still does now. I am grateful to get to know you once again. So will you use my given name rather than my title?" Jareth smiled genuinely to the Moon Princess.

Serena chuckled, "if you will call me Serena. Sarah is my dear friend, and I hope that we can become friends too."

Jareth smiled and nodded. Then he saw the pained look on his brother's face. "Nephrite, what's wrong?"

"Over the centuries, the four of us Generals were turned against each other – except for Zoicite and Malachite, they held onto their love … especially so once Zoicite was turned into a woman by Beryl and Metalica. I don't even know what happened to them." Nephrite cuddled with his wife – his Molly.

She looked up at her husband, happy that she was at his side again. "Well, Beryl eventually killed Zoicite for trying to kill Darien."

"And I had no choice but kill Malachite when he attacked the girls and me." Serena explained gently.

"I figured they would be dead. I want to at least try and save Jedite. He was put into what Beryl called Eternal Sleep. She trapped him in a crystal and set him off in a storage room." Nephrite's eyes held a determination Sailors Moon, Mars, and Mercury all remembered along with Molly very well.

Once the Scouts and his brother and sister-in-law all agreed to help, Nephrite explained exactly what happened to him that fateful night.

* * *

"Sorry." He sighed as his strength began to leave him.

Molly's face was covered with tears, as her look turned to that innocent girl that had taken his heart. "'Bout what?"

"Don't think we'll be having a chocolate parfait." Nephrite coughed out.

Molly knew what her love was saying but didn't want to believe it. "Oh . . . oh, please . . ."

Nephrite laughed at the irony of it all. He had fallen in love, and here he was dying in that love's arms. He reached up with his hand that was connected to his injured arm, and stroked her cheek lovingly. How beautiful she was. "Sorry I lied to you again, but this time I didn't mean to. Forgive me."

She just cried onto his blood-streaked hand. He never wanted to hurt her like this. Nephrite could feel an old connection to this girl he adored just as he felt the last of his life force bleed out into those filthy thorns. He wanted to weep hard, but he was too weak to do it – besides, he knew that she would cry enough tears for them both before long.

Nephrite didn't want her to grieve forever; he wanted that beautiful smile to return … he wanted others to hear that shimmering laugh. But still he didn't want to disappear from her memory. "Don't forget me. I just want you to know you're in my heart."

After that he lost consciousness. He could still hear her weeping as he fell heavily against her body. "Nephrite . . . no, don't go."

But, he couldn't stop it. He was turning into stardust, and what part of him that had already been drawn into the early morning sky was being channeled to someplace he didn't recognize, but still was relieved to be going to. Nephrite knew that he would be able to watch over her even if he couldn't be there with her.

"We'll get a doctor, and everything'll be all right. Nephrite, hang on. I don't want you to go, Nephrite. No, don't leave me." Molly wept as he left her behind.

As his body faded in her arms, he could still hear her words and tears. It hurt that he couldn't stay with her, but he knew that the Scouts were there, and he felt sure that would keep his Molly safe after he left. Finally, he was on his way to his family … yes, he had family that missed him!

Oh, he was going to his real home! The family that he lost when Beryl twisted his mind! His little brother! His Kingdom and home! But her scream filled his happy heart with pain.

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

The next thing he remembered was collapsing in dirt, and a familiar voice. "Naugh what be going on now? Prince Nephrite? Guagh! Yer back! Don't ya worry yer majesty, I's 'll get ya to da castle!"

After that was darkness. Nephrite was asleep for four days. Once he finally opened his eyes, it was late at night.

Groaning, he tried to sit up … but he was still too weak. Yet, his movement caught the attentions of another in the room. "Easy big brother, it will be a time before you regain all of your strength. Nice to have you home, Nephrite."

"Where am I? Molly? Gods she must be in such pain. I didn't get to tell her how much I love her. Who are you? You look so familiar … but. Jareth?" Nephrite rambled out in a rush.

Jareth smiled, so his brother was still in there somewhere. And he had found his love again … and obviously lost her just as Jareth had his beloved Sarah. "Yes, it is me. So you found Molly again?"

"Yeah." Nephrite's body was wracked with coughing for a moment, and the settled higher on the pillows. "She helped me see the truth about Beryl. I was leaving the Negaverse for her. I was going to take her out for a chocolate parfait. But Zoicite sent three of her youmas to attack me, when they tried to kill her I beat them once and then one called Grape stab me in the shoulder with her thorny hand. She left the thorns in to suck away my energy. Molly almost got them out, but one of the others fired bombs at us and I had to protect Molly. I died in her arms."

Jareth shook his head in an attempt to hide his tears. Like himself Nephrite had come so close to regaining his true love, and lost her again just the same. "You didn't die my brother. Your body reverted to star dust as a last ditched effort to save yourself. When you came back together you landed outside of the Labyrinth. Your body knew where to find us and that only here will you heal properly … in time. But with all of your injuries and loss of strength, I'm afraid that Beryl might win this one."

"Jareth, what do you mean?" Nephrite was slowly remembering the kid he used to play with and the man he'd trust with anything.

Jareth wondered if he should explain it now. Then decided if he were in his brother's position, he would want to know the truth. "Beryl placed a spell on the Underground to keep us here, just as I place spells to keep her out. If you cannot regain you strength enough to return Aboveground in thirteen days, then you will be trapped here until someone summons you with the right words."

"I don't need to ask … I know that I'm too weak as it is. It will take me months just to walk around the castle by myself. How long have I been unconscious?" Nephrite was taking it hard inside. He wanted to go in and rip Beryl apart for all the suffering he, Molly, and his people had suffered through over the years.

"This is the fourth night. I am so sorry my brother." Jareth was happy to have Nephrite back … but the cost was so high.

"It's alright. Could I ask a favor of you … I know I don't deserve …"

"None sense. You are my brother. Anything I can do to make things easier."

Nephrite smiled weakly. "I have to know that she'll be alright without me. I know the Sailor Scouts are there, but I …"

Jareth shook a hand at first, and then produced a crystal. "Say no more, my brother. Ask it to show you whatever you like. I keep watch over my Sarah the same way."

"Show me Molly Baker."

Molly was whimpering through another rough sleep. Clutched in her hand was the orange bandage soaked in Fae blood. "She wrapped my arm with that because when I first rescued her from the youmas I got a cut on my arm. Oh Molly, I never meant to cause you all of this pain."

Remembering some of his old abilities, Nephrite touched the crystal and gave Molly's mind the suggestion to remember the good times they might have shared if they had been given the chance to. That calmed her sleep, and Molly even smiled just slightly. But the energy it took to do it knocked Nephrite out.

Seeing this as a way to help, Jareth linked the pair's dreams – as he often would in the coming weeks. That was until Nephrite remembered how to do it on his own. Once the sun set all the creatures of the Goblin Kingdom and the Labyrinth knew to leave Prince Nephrite alone to his sleep. Though none of them knew that sleep was the only place he was completely happy.

* * *

Right after her first dream, Molly felt better. He was all right now, and with his family again. Nephrite even showed her around his home.

But what had made everything in her world better was that he told her how much he loved her. She wasn't sure before if he had feelings for her, but now she knew.

When he explained that he wasn't dead only in a place separated from her world by magick, she was happier than she had been for a long time. But, she still hurt that he couldn't get out again to be with her because of the spells used to keep that evil Queen Beryl away. At least he would be safe, and they could be together in her dreams.

Molly hadn't been paying attention to Serena and Melvin's ramblings. Rather she had been lost in memories of her dreams. They always ended perfect, her snuggling in his arms in the middle of a huge bed with the sun setting. He asked her to smile and laugh in her world, because he was using crystals to keep an eye on her from time to time and he didn't like to see her sad. He asked her to live each day as if he was only gone on a trip and would be home in a few days.

Nephrite wanted her to live in the sun, well then she would do it; if only to make him happy. "You guys wanna go for a walk?"

"You wanna go out?" Serena gasped.

Molly still hurt on the inside. He was not there, but he wanted to see her smile. "Yeah, It's such a beautiful day. We should enjoy it."

Serena couldn't believe it but there was a smile on Molly's face. For the first time in a week, Molly Baker was really smiling!

"Then later, let's go see the new Sailor V movie." Molly could see that Serena hadn't been expecting this to happen.

Serena didn't know how far to push. Was it too soon? "You feel up to it?"

"Yeah, it's about time, don't you think?" With Melvin there Molly didn't want to tell Serena the whole truth. It would probably be a long time before Molly would ever tell anyone about the dreams she was having.

Eventually the trio was walking down a quiet street next to a cemetery. The truth hit Molly hard. If Nephrite hadn't been born a Fae, he would be in a place like this. It was hard to keep her tears from falling. "I wonder if Nephrite can see me right now. Oh Serena, I miss him so much."

"It's okay, Moll. Don't cry." Serena said softly.

While Serena and Melvin talked, Molly wandered into the cemetery. She didn't know why she was going in there. Little did she know that Nephrite and his younger brother Jareth were encouraging her movements.

They knew that the Rainbow Crystal was in the priest and that Zoicite would soon be there to collect it. Seeing that Serena was with Molly, Nephrite saw a double chance; a way to help Molly and alert Sailor Moon to the crystal that was about to be stolen.

Molly seemingly walked straight to the priest without any idea of why. Then it hit her hard … all of the pain and doubts she had been feeling surfaced again with her fears. "Excuse me, sir."

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a minute? I really need to talk to somebody. I have a close friend, but he's gone now, you see." Molly didn't want to say the Nephrite was dead, because she knew that he wasn't. Still, no one would believe her if she explained about the Underground and all. No … gone was the only way to explain it.

Molly held up the Fae blood soaked bandage she had made for Nephrite out of a piece of her pajama top. "We didn't know each other for very long, but we became really good friends."

Looking at the material, she realized why she wanted to talk to the man … what made her so upset in the first place that day. "And this is the only thing of his I have, but I'm . . . afraid that I might forget him or . . . he'll forget me."

Jareth helped Nephrite speak to Molly through the mortal. "You'll never forget him if he's in your heart. Now, he wouldn't want you to be sad forever, would he?"

"No, but there's nothing left for me now. I just feel so alone." It was as if he was there with her but not any place she could see him. Molly sensed Nephrite's magick very strongly … and the magick of another.

It hurt Nephrite that she would feel that way. He never meant to cause he pain. He had to make her see that she had a life to lead, and that one-day they could be reunited. That until then their dreams would have to be enough for them both. "But you're not alone. I saw you earlier with your friends."

"Huh?"

"They seem to care about you very much." Nephrite sent through the priest.

Molly realized what the man was saying. "Oh . . ."

"It's times like these you really need their support." Nephrite held back slightly before he could add on, 'and their protection'. Zoicite would be there any moment now.

"I understand." Molly smiled slightly. She had figured that Nephrite was trying to get her to live through the days, and was talking to her through the priest somehow.

Then that woman interrupted. "Forget Nephrite."

"You knew Nephrite, too?" Molly asked. It had been dark and she didn't get a good look at the woman who attacked them. 

"That loser? Got what he deserved."

Nephrite was about to tell Molly to run, wondering where the hell was Sailor Moon. Then Molly remembered who she was looking at. "You're the one! You attacked Nephrite!"

"You DO remember. Appropriate that I should run into you in a graveyard, hmm?" Zoicite mocked at Molly.

Eventually Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter did show up. During the fight, the weak nerd she and Serena had been accompanied by saved Molly. He was cut on his arm, and Nephrite realized he had a way to move Molly on in her life.

He made the remnants of his blood that were on the cloth absorb into Molly's skin and become one with her own body. Giving her slightly higher tolerances than most mortals, as well as other little gifts – like linking them heart to heart.

She felt his love for her, and how lonely he too was since they were torn apart. Molly smiled softly knowing that she no longer needed the bandage to remember her love … she just knew that he was within her. She had seen the blood come to life and seep into her skin. A part of him was within her, and that meant the world to Molly. They would never forget one another, now that they were so closely connected.

Seeing the wound on Melvin's arm, Molly got the sense that Nephrite wanted her to help the nerd for the sake of honor. The two of them sat on a nearby bench with Serena, as Molly used Nephrite's bandage to cover Melvin's wound.

"There you are, Melvin. Sure it's not too tight?" Molly asked.

Melvin looked at the fabric, and then at Molly with stars in his eyes. "No, it's perfect, thanks."

Instantly Molly and Nephrite both began to regret the good deed. How would she keep the nerd away now?

Serena saw it and was stunned. "Hey, that's Nephrite's."

"I know, but he'd want me to use it to help Melvin. He saved my life." Molly fought hard to keep a sneaky grin off of her face. If Serena only knew just how Molly knew for certain what Nephrite wanted.

* * *

After that day, Molly bounced back from every attack at twice her old healing speed. Then she began to learn how to send her thoughts to Nephrite despite the magickal barriers that should have kept them apart.

Molly forced herself to stomach being around Melvin only to keep Serena off of her back – and get the nerd out of that ridiculous costume.  But he took it the wrong way!

Next thing Molly knows Melvin is sending her half dead flowers, awful so-called poetry, stupid downloads from the Internet, but then to get stupid inchworms!

Thankfully, Nephrite could still contact the youmas who ran his business while he remained trapped at home. He would send beautiful flowers, jewelry, even sent Molly and her mom out for dinner. 

Molly still cried from time to time, but not near as often as at first. One night … the one year anniversary of the night they were torn apart … that was the worse of nights – for them both. She confided the true story to the exchange student she and her mom was hosting from America – Sarah Williams.

When Molly brought up the name Jareth, Sarah started. "Molly are you sure that Nephrite's brother is named Jareth?"

"Yeah and he's the King of the Goblins. I can't go and see Nephrite right now, and he doesn't want me to try summoning him either. He said something about a rebellion he and his brother are trying to avoid. But, I miss him so much!" Molly sighed before breaking down into tears.

Sarah held the girl close. "I know the feeling."

* * *

The following day, Serena and Molly found out that they too were Sailor Scouts! Molly was Sailor Axtar and Sarah was Sailor Ephesos. The pair empowered the Scouts to a level none of the others had ever dreamt of.

A week before Sarah was to return home, both girls had their memories of being Scouts blocked by Luna's mind meld. Luna set it so that they would remember when they needed it.

That point was used the day Sarah got married. She remembered the past and how long her husband had been waiting for her. Molly, on the other hand, remembered the moment she saw Hoggle.

"Ms. Baker?" he asked timidly. He knew who she was and her true title, but didn't know what the girl before her remembered him as well.

"Hoggle? It has been a very long time! I'm glad to see you've made it this far. How have you been?" Molly chuckled as she smiled and knelt before him.

That stunned Hoggle. "I's fine. I's been told to come get ya for Sarah's wedding to King Jareth."

"Well it's about time the two of them got hitched! So, did you get to become Jareth's personal assistant like he promised?" Molly asked as she hurriedly wrote a note for her mom, and left it on her pillow. That proved she was the Princess the dwarf remembered well.

Hoggle stood tall at that moment. "Naw, I's the royal chancellor!"

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Molly chuckled as she hugged Hoggle.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, but I have way too many muses!

For those who have not figured it out this is a Sailor Moon/Labyrinth crossover.

Jareth's brother is former Negaverse General (Dark Lord) Nephrite!

And Sarah's friend is Molly Baker (or Osaka depending on the storyline you go by).

Thanks for the few guesses – but no one was correct.

Does anyone want to guess who Conal's wife is before I tell?


	3. Conal and Beryl Return!

Okay, time to go on. I think that it is time that we have some troubles.

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

Labyrinth and all that is connected to it belongs to someone other than me!!!

Though the characters not appearing or named in the movie **or** any other work of fiction are of my creation.

* * *

**Then … Now … and For Eternity**

Chapter Three:

**_Conal and Beryl Return!_**

As a way to give the ladies some time to catch up with one another's lives, the men took Rini to play in her favorite room (that is when she visits the Goblin King and Queen in her time) – the Escher room.

For the first twenty minutes life was wonderful. But then Hoggle brought the news. "Yer majesty, there is a woman asking for an audience with ya. I tried telling her ya's on yer honeymoon, but she won't accept it."

"Alright Hoggle. Um … tell her that I am in a meeting and that I will greet her as soon as I can." Sarah decided to handle things diplomatically – but not on her own. _^**Jareth love. There is a visitor wanting to speak with me, and I'm still not used to all of this. Could you meet her with me?**^_

_^**Of course my love. I will meet you in the conventional throne room. Have Hoggle send her in only after we are there.**^_

Sarah smiled and nodded. "Hoggle do not bring this visitor into the common throne room until Jareth and I are both there."

"Yes yer majesty." He smiled and bowed. It was good to have Sarah home, and that she was her rightful place of Queen.

Sarah turned back to her sister and guests. "Well, looks like duty calls."

"Oh go on sis, you love this. We'll go meet up with Nephrite, Darien, and Rini in the Escher room." Molly chuckled.

As Jareth came down the stairs from the room he and his wife once battled in, all of the ladies went in. The sight of it sent chuckles through the Goblin King. "Won't they be surprised. Ready for your first audience, my love?"

"Let's hurry through it. I want to go say bye to the others, and then get back to our honeymoon." Sarah smiled as Jareth let his hands agree with her.

With a wave of his hand Jareth changed the room only slightly. Instead of his single throne, an identical one appeared beside his. With a mixed look of pride, joy, and true love he offered his arm. Sarah took it as they crossed the room and sat on their thrones. Holding her husband's hand Sarah noticed that Hoggle was waiting for their say. Jareth simply grinned at his love – she was the one who would pace this meeting.

"Alright Hoggle. Show the Lady in."

"Yes my Queen."

Sarah smiled at that. She knew that they would always be friends, but that Hoggle also held her as his rightful ruler; if she only knew how much so right then.

* * *

Hoggle didn't like this woman. He got a feeling of cold darkness off of her, and worried for Sarah. The fact that this woman only wanted to see the Queen made Hoggle worried. Thankfully Sarah must have seen it, because she called for the King to be with her.

Not to be understated, Hoggle trusted Jareth with his life. He knew that the King would keep Sarah safe.

Even when he was under the spell of forgetfulness, Hoggle quickly learned respect for Sarah. She accepted him as a friend, even when he seeming lied to her, turned coward, abandoned her, and helped to drug her. She even forgave him for it all after he risked his life for hers.

Sarah was a rare jewel as far as friends went. The entire Underground agreed with Hoggle on that. When she summoned them all at the same time for the first time since that long past celebration, they knew it was for something important.

She announced how she was in love with their King, but that was not a surprise to the creatures before her. In fact they were all cheering that their friend finally admitted the truth that they all saw coming. Then she showed them all her ring – a ring all knew had turned the last true Queen into a Fae from a human. Sarah told them that she decided that when she finally came home as their Queen, she would be a Fae … not a human.

That had received mixed views. Some loved their friend as she was but would leave the choice to her, others didn't want her to change. But there were those – Hoggle most outspoken of them all – didn't want their Queen to remain mortal. They knew that mortals had such short lives, and always held pain in their hearts in wait for the day they would be told that they had lost Sarah to death. Sarah never knew her friends felt that way. 

Hoggle barely hid his shutter as her came into the antechamber. "Their majesties will see you in the common throne room now, madam."

"I only came to speak with this Queen Sarah." The odd woman snapped.

That had Hoggle on edge more so than before. Why would this woman want to only talk to the Queen? "It was the Queen's decision to involve the King. Please follow me."

"No. Tell that weak little girl who is pretending to be a Queen that I will see her alone shortly." The strange Lady chuckled and disappeared before Hoggle's eyes!

He knew that this meant trouble! Fast as his short leg would carry him, Hoggle rushed back to the throne room – collapsing to the ground as he tripped through the doorway. "Trouble!"

* * *

"Hoggle, what's wrong?" Sarah gasped as her friend came into the room in a panic.

After the little dwarf panted a few times to catch his breath, he told him what the woman had said and how she vanished. Sarah was pale with shock and fear, Jareth was red with anger, and the rest finally had to have Nephrite teleport them out of the Escher room just to find out what was wrong.

Again Hoggle explained the threat to the new Queen's safety. Nephrite had a bad feeling. "Hoggle describe this woman to us."

"Red hair, pale skin, pointed ears, orange eyes, a strange tiara wit a jewel on top of da center dat's like her earrings …" he stumbled through.

That was enough for all of the Scouts, Jareth, and Nephrite. "Beryl!"

"I thought she was Moon dusted!" Sarah barely whimpered as she rocked in fear. Jareth responded by taking her into his arms and holding her close.

Serena stood there with her arms crossed thinking hard, "I did too. After all of the power the Silver Crystal hit her with, I was sure we'd never hear from her again."

"Hoggle, show me exactly where Beryl was standing so that I can get some readings on my computer." Amy calmly ordered.

Unsure of these new people and being ordered by them in front of his King and Queen, Hoggle looked over to the monarchs for their leave. Once Sarah numbly nodded, Jareth did as well. Grumbling about some proprietary rule or another, Hoggle did as ordered.

Nephrite had been communicating with the stars all of the time. "She either has learned to hide herself well from the stars, or she has help. This was the first they knew of her survival for certain, but they all knew she hadn't passed on. And they cannot pinpoint her exact location. It's as if she vanished."

"There has to be something we can do rather than stand around talking until the next time the trash Queen shows up!" Venus fumed. She remembered all that she and the others had laid on the line that day.

Jupiter and Raye were pacing in their agitation. Molly curled into her husband's arms, remembering how she had lost him twice before because of Beryl. "Luna, I think you had better at the least give me my power crystal back. That way I can help protect Sarah too."

"No Molly. Don't you see? She'll come after you too once she finds out that you're here!" Sarah shouted. Then, taking a breath, she spoke more calmly. "I doubt that she would be so brazen that she'd come after me, even if it is to only threaten or frighten me, with the only people to shut her down here as guests. And we don't know if she knows that you are here or about you and bro getting married yet. I'll be okay. Let's just focus on keeping here out of the castle."

Nephrite shook his head. "Little sister, I'm not certain that she **_has_** left. If she didn't nothing in either world would keep her hidden from the stars. We have to find her."

Amy and Hoggle came back in at that moment. "I agree with Nephrite. But with all of the new factors the Underground creates I can't find her with my computer's long range scanning abilities. I'm afraid that we'll have to go room by room to search her out."

"Then that is what we will do. Sarah, please stay in here with an armed guard. I need to know where you are and that you are cared for." Jareth held his wife close. Barely wed and already he was guarding her life.

Sarah nodded and the group left, two squads of armed Goblin soldiers surrounding the thrones.

Once they left Sarah returned to her throne and settled in to wait. Why would Beryl want to see her alone? It was doubtful that the false Queen knew of Sarah's Scout connection. The fact that Sarah looked and had the same name of Jareth professed only love hopefully was a matter of history repeating itself for Beryl. At least that was what Sarah was hoping for.

After a few minutes of silently contemplating the situation, Sarah noticed that the guards were all collapsing around her. "What's going on? Jareth!"

"Now we wouldn't want the old man showing up while I congratulate the bride **_very_** personally, would we pretty Sarah?" It was Conal!

"Get out of here, you monster!" Sarah spat as she moved from her throne to stand tall before the intruding jerk that wanted her and her husband's kingdom for himself.

"Not until we get what we've come for." Came a voice from behind her.

Steel like arms wrapped around Sarah, pinning her arms to her sides. The hands landed on her belly filling it with a cold shuttering sense. "She's carrying his child … his girl child!"

"Let go! Jareth! Help me!" Sarah screamed in what felt like vain.

Conal slapped her face hard to silence her screams. Then he locked on a collar and two wrist cuffs on the new Queen. "What do you want to do about it, wife?"

"You will have a claim to her once the manacles do their job. She'll be repulsed by that brat Jareth, and hungering for you. I want Jareth. He's my best hold to two other kingdoms he doesn't know he has power over. I take his child by her into my belly, and soon it will become my child by Jareth.

"It will only take hours for the process of growing it in my belly. Once I birth it and it grows to one day old the change is permanent. Making me Jareth's wife by default, as I will have birthed him a child obviously long before he ever wedded **_Lady_** Sarah, and his Queen. We both become free of each other and get what we desire most as well, husband."

Conal chuckled as he rubbed a thumb across Sarah's cheek. "You come up with interesting plans, wife. Soon you will willing be my whore Sarah." Then he roughly smashed a kiss against Sarah's mouth.

Hot tears poured from her eyes and then it all faded to black. What happened? Where was Jareth? She was pregnant with a daughter already … after only one night with her true husband? And then the pain shot into her, along with the doubts, old hates, and desires she would never had on her own.

* * *

Another shorty. I am so cruel! But, it is such a great cliffhanger!

Do I really have to tell you who Conal's wife is? If so re-read this chapter!


	4. New Friends

Sarah's attacked and Jareth doesn't know it … or does he? Read and find out.

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

Labyrinth and all that is connected to it belongs to someone other than me!!!

Though the characters not appearing or named in the movie **or** any other work of fiction are of my creation.

* * *

**Then … Now … and For Eternity**

Chapter Five:

**_New Friends_**

Jareth and the others stormed into the room just as Beryl doubled over and gasped in pain. "Now the kingdoms will be mine to rule again!"

With a flick of his wrist, Conal activated the cuffs and choker. Sarah groaned as bands of dark energy wrapped around and traveled down the length of her body. After a few seconds she writhed as she fought against the thoughts and images filling her mind.

"Release her now Conal!" Jareth roared in hate.

The other man grinned. "Why would I want to do that? The process hasn't even come close to breaking her will yet. Oh, and if you touch the manacles while they're active she'll die a painful and slow death. Doesn't really matter to me, how about you?"

"We'll stop you, whoever you are!" Serena bellowed as she stepped forward.

Conal chuckled. "And you are?"

"We'll show you who we are!" Raye snapped.

"**MOON CRYSTAL POWER**!"

"**MARS STAR POWER!**"

"**MERCURY STAR POWER!**"

"**JUPITER STAR POWER!**"

"**VENUS STAR POWER!**"

Beryl gasped and panted out angrily. "No! You won't ruin my plans this time moon brat! This baby will be mine and her father as well!"

With that Beryl teleported looking as if she was in great pain. Conal still wore a smirk, but Jareth could tell that he was unnerved. "So, you're the brats that made me stick to some old vows my father trapped me with. I should give you a warm gift to show you all my full appreciation."

The he threw a dark blood red crystal at the group, but Jareth countered it with one of his clear crystals. Trying it again, Conal was surprised when an enchanted rose was next to stop him. "So, Elysian's Crowned Prince is here as well. All the more fun for me."

"See if this is fun dweeb! **MARS FLAME SNIPER ATTACK!**"

That threw Conal hard against the wall and nearly out of the window. He created and threw another dark blood red crystal, yelling before he threw it at Mars, "You bitch!"

"**VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!**"

That shattered the crystal long before it neared Mars.

"**JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER CRASH!**"

This time Conal went out the window, but turned into a raven and flew away. Nephrite and Molly were barely holding Jareth back away from Sarah.

Rini grabbed Moon's leg. "Moon momma, what about the Silver Crystal? We can use both of them …"

"Let's save yours back for now Rini. She won't expect your crystal. Now to undo Beryl's hold. **MOON CRYSTAL HEALING POWER!**"

The power of the crystal warmed and covered Sarah's writhing body, calming and quieting the Goblin Queen. Then, one by one, the wrist and neck manacles each exploded into moon dust. Sarah slowly opened her eyes. "Jareth?"

Using his magick Jareth materialized next to her and pulled his wife into his embrace. "It's alright now, Sarah."

"No it's not! She has our baby girl! She said something about one day after she's born we'd never be able to get her back!" Sarah was beside herself with grief.

"We will get our daughter back Sarah. I will not let that witch win over us so easily, and I will not let her birth our daughter." Jareth growled, frustrated that he seemingly couldn't protect his beloved wife.

Nephrite turned sharply from the window. "I know where they are. Conal has not gone into league with the rebel Unseelie Courts. He is in alliance with Fomorians! Brother, we are going to need much more than the Sailor Scouts in this fight!"

"Sarah, are you healed enough to teleport?" Jareth right then only wanted to safe guard his wife and daughter.

Sarah was still shaking. Her daughter was gone, she never even knew the baby existed and the little girl was gone. Time for Beryl and Conal both to pay! "I'm just upset. I'll be all right. Let's go get our daughter!"

"First we are going to need to get allies. Puck and the others will meet us at Knockma. King Finbheara is still hosting a celebration in honor of our wedding Sarah. We will need all of the Daoine Sidhe that we can gain for this fight." Jareth explained.

"Um, I'm not up to date on my Fae links. Can someone please explain some of this to me?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Long ago, when Beryl twisted my brother's mind, she had her most powerful wizards summon a horde of demons – including the Seven Shadows. They were all called the Fomorians, and were called to destroy the Fae – the only races she knew could help Queen Serenity destroy her." Jareth explained.

"Beryl lost track of time, and luck had it that she forgot the annual pilgrimage to Tir Na Nog. We had boats partially ready for the journey.  Most of the Fae were evacuated to the ships until I could open the gateway to the Underground. The only ones left behind were a very few of the Seelie Court and all of the Unseelie Court, because the Fomorians spotted the escaping ships and the Courts.

"Obyron was the High General of the Unseelie Court, he saw the danger and called together his troops. Most courts dislike the Unseelie Court because of how wicked their evil pranks were, but they have some of the most formidable warriors. It was because of their skills and valiance that all of the Fae were sent to the Underground. Obyron himself rescued Hoggle, who was only a very young child, that day. That was where our dear friend got his limp.

"The Unseelie Court not only held off the Fomorians, but sent the demons back into a retreat. But, their numbers were wounded – some near fatally. The Unseelie Court had to retreat to the underground sanctuary between the true Underground and Aboveground to rest and heal. It was soon after that attack that Beryl overran the Earth and then attacked the Moon Kingdom.

"Those few surviving members of the Seelie Court on that beach came together to form an internal group known as the Daoine Sidhe. This group are all warriors, healers, and wizards of highest honor. They usually love a good fight, a game called hurling (which is close to what Sarah has called soccer), and chess." Jareth sighed as he finished his tale.

Sailor Moon looked to the floor. "I never knew how terrible the fight had went on Earth. I told mother that it was not courteous to leave the Kingdoms of the Earth without our direct help; especially with the fact that my fiancé was born there. She was so scared of leaving our Kingdom defenseless. And in the end all of the Kingdoms suffered for it, and the Moon Kingdom was destroyed completely."

"Moon Princess, your mother could have had no idea of what was happening on Earth. And I doubt that even if she had sent every citizen of the Moon to fight would have made any difference. None blame you or your Kingdom. It has been thanks to my brother's tales of your fight against Beryl that the Scouts have gained a good name among my kind in the last few years. Molly has told him everything, and Nephrite tells it to all in turn." Jareth spoke kindly.

Nephrite smiled and nodded when Moon looked over at him with tears in her eyes. "Then let's show them how true his stories were."

Jareth, Sarah, Molly, and Nephrite all transported the group to Connaught, Ireland – to the Kingdom of Knockma.

* * *

Beneath the fairy hill was one of the largest and grandest fairs Sarah had ever seen! The sight of it made her smile for the first time since losing her baby. Jareth saw the wonder in his wife's eyes and swore to himself that they would join in the festival after their daughter was safely in Sarah's womb and Beryl was gone from their lives for good.

Nearly right away Knockma's Queen, Oonagh, greeted the group. 

She was wearing a gorgeous dark blue gown that had silver and gold trimmings – it perfectly accented her cornflower blue eyes that seemed to go on and on in depth. Her hair was golden with fiery red highlights that fell from her head to the to the floor. She had it pulled back from her face with beautiful primroses and gold and silver vines.

"Jareth! We hadn't hoped to see you so soon into the festival! Oh, and Queen Sarah is with you. My goodness Sarah, have you been a crying? Tell me what is the matter."

Already Sarah liked Oonagh. But, having to think again about what had brought the group to that celebration, brought tears to the new Queen's eyes and lump to her throat. "Queen Beryl and Conal attacked us and stole mine and Jareth's unborn daughter. We have come in the hopes of getting some much needed aid to reclaim our child."

"Sarah, allow me to explain one detail. The Fae have never and never will see Beryl as a true Queen. She gained that position through deceit, murder, and magick used against our kind. You are the Queen of the Goblins, not Beryl. Not even the renegades of the old Unseelie Court would deem to grant her that title. And of course you will find aid here. Come we should tell this all to Finbheara. He is crafty and has a brave heart, and I'm sure that he will not turn your group away."

Over at the chess tables they found him playing against, and beating, Lord Oberon. Grateful for the reprieve, the Lord of Avalon called out to the group. "The newlyweds come out of seclusion so soon? Anything to tell us all?"

"We did conceive, but Beryl has attacked my Lady in our common throne room and spirited away with the child in her own womb! She plans on birthing the babe and by ritual make the girl hers by my seed. They are being harbored by the last of the original Fomorians! We cannot fight them alone. Old friend, I have come to ask for the help of the Daoine Sidhe." Jareth held tight as Sarah leaned heavily against him. The agony was getting to her. They just had to get the baby back, or he knew he would lose his wife to the heartbreak.

The looks on both men's faces hardened in an instant. Without a word Oberon left the table to gather his troops, including Puck. Finbheara too did the same.

In no time Sally was at Sarah's side. "Is what Puck and I told true, Sarah? I'm so sorry, but we'll make that witch pay for this!"

"Thanks Sal. I just have this feeling of time running out. We have to hurry." Sarah was trembling in fear.

"Fear not Queen Sarah, we will end Beryl and Conal's evil – once and for all. Daoine Sidhe, we are called to aid in the recovery of the unborn daughter of the Goblin King and his new Queen! Take up your arms and follow me!" Finbheara called out and was answered by a rousing battle cry. Sarah weakly felt hope begin to grow in her heart.

Finbheara changed into his battle attire, as did many of those going with the group.

He was dressed all in black, in an outfit much like the one Sarah remembered Jareth wearing when she first went into the Escher room when she was battling for Toby. His bearded face reminded her of a painting an old friend did of the Green Man. His skin was a light autumn leaf brown, and his hair was golden. Though it was wild like Jareth's, King Finbheara had his somewhat tamed back to complete a near Green Man look. His dark eyes burned with anger and pent up rage. Certainly he had a score to settle with Beryl or Conal – if not both.

Knowingly Oonagh smiled. "Conal tried to kidnap and wed our youngest daughter not too long ago. She has yet to recover from the attack, but this celebration has seemed to ease her a bit."

"And then we come in with our news and request. She must be beside herself by now." Sarah gasped, as she hadn't expected something like this would fall onto her shoulders.

A young girl – barely a preteen in appearance – embraced Sarah. "No, I'm not majesty. But, please tell me that I won't have to fear my nightmares of what may happen if he comes back will come true."

"Dear one, if I have my say, he will never come back." Sarah vowed. She now hated Conal more than ever before.

* * *

This one was a little longer – I guess. Hope this was at least on the level of good where I will get at the least one review! MAJOR HINT, HINT!! (only 2 reviews and there are 3 … now 4 chapters up? is that fair?)

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, leave a contribution in the little box.


	5. Battles and Surprises

Sarah's attacked and Jareth doesn't know it … or does he? Read and find out.

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

Labyrinth and all that is connected to it belongs to someone other than me!!!

Though the characters not appearing or named in the movie **or** any other work of fiction are of my creation.

* * *

**Then … Now … and For Eternity**

Chapter Six:

**_Battles and Surprises_**

Finbheara had reports that the Fomorians were held out in dead territories just past the wastelands (where magic had no effect). The problem was that the demons were growing in number daily, and they already had a large force.

The group would have to get through the wastelands, where no doubt the demons would fight them in hand to hand combat. And then get through whatever protection spells Beryl and Conal had devised. Then they would finally face down the pair. But, no one knew how the child had been removed – so none knew how to return the babe to Sarah's womb.

Jareth disliked the whole of it, only because Sarah had to go with them so that she would be there to receive the unborn baby. "Sarah, would you at least stay on the opposite edge of the wastelands and wait for my call when we have the baby?"

"No. Conal might be planning on you doing just that. Besides, we still have to figure out how to get her back. Goddess, I hate talking about our daughter as if she isn't real!" Sarah felt like screaming for all the waiting they had been doing since the attack.

Jareth too was on a fine edge. He had never been a father before, and only wanted this child to be by his sweet wife. "Then why don't we give her a name now. That will make her real in our hearts and minds."

"Jareth, what was your mother's name?" Sarah whimpered as he held her close.

"Myrna Serene … why?"

Sarah sighed as she looked up into his beautiful eyes. "I'd like to name our daughter Myrna. For your mother, and Karen for mine. Oh, and Nana's name too."

"Myrna Karen Anu Kelwyn. It sounds perfect my love. Now, stay as close to me as you can during the fighting." Jareth felt the others teleport … meaning that it was time to go. 

He could feel how terrified his beloved was, but as during their meetings during her quest at fifteen Sarah held her head high and her face wore a defiant look that stole his heart. Her eyes showed the fear and pain, but also the determination to regain the baby they had created out of their love for one another.

Then a huge group of their subjects were surrounding them. Sarah's three friends came forward with a determined look on their faces.

Hoggle swallowed before standing as tall as his body and limp would allow.  "Majesties, we wish to help."

"Higgle, this is not the time for …" Jareth growled, but Sarah stopped him by clutching his arm.

Sarah knew that Jareth was mostly angry because the troops who had been knocked out by Beryl were the first row of soldiers before them. "Jareth, Beryl drained their energy. And we need the help. Please, my King."

"Sarah …" Jareth knew that Sarah was right about them needing help, but he couldn't believe the incompetents who allowed Beryl steal his and Sarah daughter would ask to help.

"Jareth, please put the blame where it truly belongs." Sarah's eyes expressed the agony in her heart. Not only for their missing child, but the hate in his heart towards their own army.

For a moment Jareth was lost in those beautiful eyes; brown and violet jewels that could never hide his love's emotions. It was those expressive eyes that grabbed his attentions the first time he saw her. 

She was only four and trying desperately to gain her mother's attentions in the park. She and her mother were in dresses that made him wonder if one of the noble families were missing a mother and daughter. Linda shoved Sarah back hard when the girl pulled on the older woman's dress. Linda and her boyfriend were too busy kissing to see Sarah burst into tears.

Sarah ran away and hid in the shrubs. Linda didn't care and left with the man who was obviously not her husband, saying that Sarah had probably ran home. Jareth was enraged. Who was this woman to leave her child in this place without looking for her? At least, if Sarah had been wished away, she would grow up loved.

Jareth turned himself into a little boy, and played with her in the park until her father showed up to reclaim his daughter. Seeing that she was indeed loved by someone, Jareth turned back into his owl form and flew home. Again and again he flew Aboveground to see her playing in the park dressed as if she belonged in his world.

On her tenth birthday she saw the owl that was watching her that early afternoon. She invited him to follow her home, and during the entire drive home Jareth made certain that she could see him following her father's car. After that he went to watch over her sleep every night.

When she became a Fae, Sarah thanked him for the joy he gave her the day she was left behind by her mother in the park – and the rose the day her mother left for the last time.

How could he ever tell his beloved no?

"Alright. Didymus and Hoggle, the two of you are to help me guard the Queen. Ludo, go on and give the word of the extra help to the others. The rest of you … Beryl has your Princess in her belly. Stolen from our Queen, now we go in to reclaim Princess Myrna Karen Anu."

The second chance given, all of those Gathered cheered as Ludo disappeared with his King's help. Didymus and Hoggle took protective positions around the royal couple.

* * *

In a split second the entire group was in their places among the crowd waiting on the edge of the wastelands. It was quiet, and appeared as if nothing was in the desert area before them. But Sarah had learned well in her first journey through the Labyrinth that nothing as it seems in the Underground.

Horses whinnied and armor clanked, but otherwise all was quiet. Then Sarah heard the whimpering faintly as if it were on the wind. _^**Mommy! Daddy! I want my real mommy and daddy!**^_

"Jareth! Did you hear that?" Sarah chocked out as tears came to her eyes.

He shook his head, his face showing the worry in his heart. "No. What was it you heard?"

"I think that I'm still linked to Myrna. She knows that she isn't where she belongs. She said she wants her real mommy and daddy."

That stunned all around her. But after a beat, Luna smiled as she blinked back her tears. "That makes sense. All mothers on Ephesos were mentally bonded to their children long before birth due to the core of pure magick within the planet."

"An it sounds like the baby is as stubborn as her mother. That might help. If she can keep rejecting the ritual that is trying to turn her into Beryl's daughter a little bit longer we should be able to get to her and stop Beryl." Artemis added.

Jareth smiled at his beloved. He could just imagine what their little girl was going to look like. "Then try telling our Myrna that her true parents are on their way, my love. After all that should help her hold out, a goal to look towards. Like mother like daughter."

"You will pay for that one once we are alone." Sarah calmly stated as she glared at her DH (AN: DH = damned or dear husband – you fill it in as you see fit readers.). Obviously Sarah was already feeling the joys of the hormones that come along with being pregnant – not only were her heart and mind linked to her child, but her body was as well … at least that was what it seemed.

Calming down a moment. Sarah reached out for that tiny flicker in her mind. _^**Myrna Karen Anu! Where's my baby girl?**^_

That did it! _^**Mommy? Mommy! I miss you mommy! Please come get me! I want to be with you and daddy!**^_

_^**Mommy and daddy are on the outer edge of the wastelands baby girl. We're not far away, and we are coming to get you back. We love you so much baby. Just hold on.**^ Sarah was fighting back her tears. She could almost feel that tiny spark of life within her own belly._

_^**The weird place mommy? Be careful! Bad men are under the dirt and are going to jump up at you and daddy!**^_

Sarah gasped in shock. They had expected to be accosted in the wastelands, but not like that!

Jareth barely grabbed his wife as her knees seemingly gave way for a moment. "Sarah …"

"There's an ambush set up in the wastelands. Myrna told me that they have troops buried out there waiting to spring up on us."

Oberon and Puck had rushed over with the other commanders the moment Sarah gasped. The Lord of Avalon had taken Sarah as a sister to himself at the least. "It would seem that we have a little spy on our side."

"Yes. Now to go retrieve her before Beryl gets all that she wants." Jareth said, looking out on the barren area before them all.

Darien looked over at the Goblin King and remembered how it felt to have one's child in danger. "No matter what, we have to keep going. We can't give up. Just like when we lost Rini to the Wiseman."

Serena could see that this was having a toll on her love. Having to again face the woman who destroyed so much of their lives. "It's time we put Beryl out of our lives for good."

"Then let's go for it. It beats standing around here all day." Raye added.

Ludo sent the telepathic signal for the armies to converge and move out.

Now the fear was stabbing at Sarah. She saw her husband's face grow cold and hard, truly becoming the fearful Goblin King who once terrorized her in his Labyrinth. She drew close to him, knowing that he was merely worried for her and their unborn child.

So far nothing had happened, but they had only made it through about a fourth of the barren wastelands. Sarah grew more and more impatient. She could feel that their time was dwindling fast … like sand pouring swiftly through the hole in the center of an hourglass. With each step, her hope faded away little by little.

Halfway the group was shocked when Conal seemed to be standing alone. The look on his face was a smug almost superior grin. "Lose something Goblin King?"

"Shut up Conal! Give us back our daughter!" Jareth roared in his frustrated hate.

"Oh, you'll get her back soon enough Jareth. Once your new bride births her. Now to take my bride. Come here now Sarah." Conal extended his hand.

"Two words for you, Conal – YOU WISH! I am Jareth's wife that that is what I will remain!" Sarah spoke so calmly that everyone looked at her when she walked over and slid into her true husband's embrace.

Jareth grinned as Conal choked in surprise. Only then had the latter of the two notice that the bindings were gone. "Were are the manacles! Merely touching them should have killed her!"

"That would be if they had been physically touched. But, a friend of ours moon dusted the crappy junk you feigned to be jewelry." Sarah spat out.

"Doesn't matter. You'll fall with the rest of them! Fomorians come forth and destroy!" Conal shouted.

Finbheara snorted at the weakling with disgust. "You know that magic cannot be used here. That will leave your precious allies at a severe disadvantage."

"Oh yes, but it was the wife I've been stuck with who created this area before Jareth barred her away with his magic – therefore she can control it so that our troops will have magic while yours will have none." The original smug look was back in its place.

Rini tugged at Sailor Moon's hand. "The Silver Crystal can undo what Beryl did … you told me that was how you turned all those humans she tried to use back into people moon momma."

"But, the crystal uses magic." Moon gently explained.

Tuxedo Mask saw where their future daughter was going with her idea. "But, since Beryl created this place the Crystal should be able to cleanse it."

Sarah smiled over at her friends. "If the two of you are able to transform to your next level of power here, then the crystals should work and give Beryl a fright."

"All right then. Ready Rini?"

The little girl smiled up at moon. "Ready whenever your are moon momma!"

The pair clasped hands just as the Fomorians rose from where they had buried themselves and started to advance on the groups. "**SUPER MOON CRISIS POWER!**"

In seconds they went from Princess Serenity Rose and Sailor Moon to Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Mini-Moon. "Well looks like you were right about this Mini-Moon."

"Of course I was right! Did you think I wasn't paying attention all the times you and daddy told me stories about my hero?"

That startled Moon. She had always thought, once Rini saw the truth about her mother, that the child hated her. "I … I …"

Then the growls of the Fomorians got closer. Mini-Moon shook her head, knowing what her mother's younger self was thinking. "Later. Right now, I think we should even out the odds a little."

Moon swallowed and nodded. "Right."

They stood back to back and focus their energies into their own crystal. "**MOON CRYSTAL HEALING ACTIVATION!**"

The power of the Silver Crystals blazed a dazzling and intense white light that quickly filled the wastelands with its power. They also gave extra power to the creatures of magick who were there to help their cause. Sarah felt stronger for the first time since the attack, and her link to her daughter gave the baby that same strength to fight off Beryl's spell.

And then a purple light shimmered within the light of the Silver Crystals, a light that shimmered and cloaked the Goblin Queen.

Sarah felt herself being pulled somewhere. She opened her eyes to find that her clothes were different. An ancient Roman like tunic that went to the floor covered her body. It was made of an ivory and a light lavender silk fabric, with gold decorations on the edges. A floor length train of ivory silk that was the same light lavender beneath was connected to the back at her shoulders. Two silk draping too were connected to her shoulders but fell down the front. And on her feet were silk slippers that had ribbons wrapped from the tops of the slippers up each leg to just below her knees.

The place was different too, but one she knew too well.  The columns, the shimmering marble floors, the night sky, the scents of lavender and frosted crystal roses filling the air along with pines from a nearby forest. Sarah felt the tears start to flow. She was home – she was on Ephesos!

With a smile and a giggle, she took off running through the halls. Sarah realized quickly that she was searching for someone … but who?

Then the answer came forward. A woman with long dark brown hair that Sarah could recognize in a second – her mother Linda … or was it? No this woman had a different name. Lianna!

"Hello, my daughter. Welcome home."

"Mother? But, I thought …" Sarah stuttered out with more tears falling from her eyes. Finally she just rushed into the woman's open arms.

"Hush my baby. I am still with you. Just as you are connect to your own daughter, so still are you and I. I am so proud of you my daughter." Lianna whispered into Sarah's ear as mother and daughter clutched at one another tightly.

"Mother … my baby has been stolen from my womb … and I don't know how to get her back!" Sarah sobbed as the memory hit her hard.

Lianna smiled on Sarah as they felt the power draining – tearing them apart once again. "Once you child shows without a doubt where she feels that she belongs, then your heart will show you what to do. You and Molly need more than the power you both now possess, my darling. Both of you must transform as you did the last time you both faced Beryl. I will always be near you and you will hear me here."

Lianna lightly touched Sarah's heart just as Sarah returned to her body, standing where the wastelands once stood with a happy tears in her eye. She could still feel her mother's touch on her chest. Jareth had seen the light wrap around his beloved's body, but wasn't sure what was happening.

"Sarah?"

She looked up him with the sweetest of smiles … a smile he had feared was lost forever. "I talked with my mother, Queen Lianna. She told me how to get our daughter back!"

"Then ya best be getting to it, Queen Sarah and King Jareth." King Finbheara was speaking all business.

Then High General Obyron added in, "those Fomorians will only be blind for a few more minutes. Best that your group goes in to fight Beryl."

"But, how are we going to find her – even if we can use magick?" Lita asked, her voice showing clearly her frustration.

Sarah smiled again. "I can feel the baby stronger now than before! She's going to lose her will to fight Beryl's transformation spell if we don't hurry."

Hoggle, Didymus, the Royal Couple, the Scouts, Nephrite, Molly, and Darien all left Ludo and the Goblins to help keep the Fomorians busy.

Using Sarah's feelings as a guide, the group teleported to just outside the building. "This is it. I'm sure of it."

_^**Mommy!**^_ Little Myrna cried out weakly and afraid.

It tore at Sarah's heart. _^**Mommy and Daddy are right outside the building you're in baby girl. Hang on just a little longer, sweetheart.**^_

_^**mommy **…^_

"Jareth, we have to hurry! Luna, Queen Lianna told me that Molly and I have to be more powerful than we are now. That means you'll have to give us our crystals."

Rini looked up at Sarah in confusion. "I don't get it. Aunt Molly's …"

"Uncle Nephrite gave Molly my old engagement ring to be hers when they rushed out of the ball to find Queen Morgan. Molly made the choice to change. She is completely Fae."

That stunned the Scouts, cats, Didymus, Hoggle, and Darien.

Molly chuckled, "did you think that I was going to let Sarah have all the fun? Not by a long shot! Besides I understand Nephrite better now than ever before."

Nephrite took his wife into his arms. "As I understand you better. Now let's go rescue our niece."

* * *

On the top floor Beryl had been panting and groaning through each contraction the baby had caused to be away from her. Finally she could sit up. "There, her powers have almost been completely turned against her. Next is to break her will. Then I will mold the brat to be my daughter."

Conal barely took an interest that his wife was speaking. "You do know that moon brat has undone your spells that created the wastelands barrier."

"WHAT! NO! I WANT HER DEAD!" Beryl roared as a new contraction hit her without warning. "Little would have been child of Sarah seems to have some new spunk in her."

Conal chuckled. "No wonder. Her real parents are coming in the building now."

"Explain yourself husband!" Beryl snapped as if Conal was just another of her minions.

He looked over at her aching body that was only then beginning to show the pregnancy they had stolen. "I told you the moon girl destroyed your hold over the wastelands. Now they can use magick easily to get here. A fact that the Fomorians will not be happy with wife. They want the Goblin King and the Daoine Sidhe dead."

"I don't care what they want! Aggghhh!" Again the pains ripping through Beryl grew in strength. "Get rid of Queen Sarah, or this child will cause her own miscarriage!"

"And leave me stuck with you forever? I don't think so!" Conal grabbed his sword.

Summoning two troops of his best swordsmen, Conal was set on defending the door from the inside. Beryl shrieked in agony. "Why are you just standing here? Go get them!"

"They are coming up to the door now, wife. So shut your lips and focus on keeping that babe as yours." Conal snapped as the group burst into the door.

Beryl shrieked louder as Sarah entered the room beside her husband, who's sword was already drawn. Sarah held her head high as her new position gave her the right to. "You cannot hold a child who is not yours Beryl. Especially a child born from a high daughter of Ephesos!"

"You won't birth this girl! She will be mine!" Beryl growled as best as she could given the pain she was in.

Conal chuckled. "You don't even have the slightest idea how to get your brat back majesty."

Looking over at her sister-in-law, Sarah smiled and nodded. It had become time to frighten Conal and Beryl.

"**EPHESOS CRYSTAL POWER!**" Sarah shouted as she summoned her crystal that connected onto her transformation wand hilt.

Molly cried out as she too summoned her transformation hilt and crystal. "**AXTAR CRYSTAL POWER!**"

In moments the pair turned from the Goblin Queen and Princess into the last two summoned Scouts – Sailor Ephesos and Sailor Axtar. Beryl's eyes shot wide open in shock "NO! NOT MORE SCOUTS! NO!"

* * *

How was that? Do you think I've put Beryl into enough physical agony yet? Well, don't stop reading yet! Sarah has yet to be reunited with her and Jareth's unborn daughter, and the Fomorians are in a very bad mood! I think that the others won't be able to hold the Demons on the battlefield!


	6. Will the True Goblin Queen Please Come F...

Time to fight! Time to stand up and end Beryl's reign!

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

Labyrinth and all that is connected to it belongs to someone other than me!!!

Though the characters not appearing or named in the movie **or** any other work of fiction are of my creation.

* * *

**Then … Now … and For Eternity**

Chapter Seven:

**_Will the true Goblin Queen Please Come Forward?_**

Beryl nearly shrieked in frustration and agony combined! Two more Sailor Brats!

Sailor Ephesos (Queen Sarah) was in the colors white, silver, and copper. While Sailor Axtar (Princess Molly) wore the colors peach (AN: no pun intended – the color is magickally linked the generosity and friendship / Molly qualities if ever there were), gold, and white.

With all of the grace and dignity endowed on her by gift and title, Sarah stepped forward a few steps – ignoring Conal – and glared at Beryl. "Return my daughter to me now witch!"

"Never, Sailor brat! I ruled the kingdom before you and am still the rightful ruler! This girl only solidifies my claim to the boy King on the throne." Again Beryl screamed out as if she was being torn apart.

Conal made a move to grab Sarah, but was quickly blocked by Jareth's sword. "Leave my wife be, Conal. I warned you that I would put you in your place, and it looks like it is time I do just that."

"Your empty threats don't bother me, Jareth. Once Beryl births that brat, I'll be free of her and have Sarah as my own." With that Conal attacked, but Jareth knew the fraud's moves and weaknesses.

Unfortunately, there were also the two troops of swordsmen. Nephrite, Darien, and the Scouts took them on while Sarah stood before the panting would have been Queen. "I can still defeat you!"

Beryl shot of an energy blast, but it was weak and Sarah easily deflected it. "It's time I took back that which you have stolen from my husband and I."

Sarah held her hands horizontally in front of her chest, palms facing one another. A ball of purple energy grew to fill the space between. It warmed the entire room and energized not only the baby, but also all who Sarah cared about that were there.

Then she lowered the power to her abdomen and smiled, the connection to Myrna was stronger than ever. Music … it was music that would pull the baby back into her true mother's womb! But, what song? It had to be a song that told Myrna how Sarah and Jareth both felt, but a song that also meant something to either parent. Sarah smiled the moment she thought of a different Sara – Sara Evans – and her song 'No Place That Far'. It was perfect!

Sarah could hear the instrumental playing in her mind, not knowing that the music was also filling the room. Then she started to sing. Remembering of how empty she had felt when she realized the baby was gone, and how determined she was to get her back, Sarah poured her heart and love into the words with each note.

"I can't imagine, any greater fear  
Then waking up, without you here,  
And though the sun, will still shine on,  
My whole world, would all be gone,  
But not for long,"  
  


Molly too had a connection to that song. The night she confessed the story of her love's death to Sarah, the now Goblin Queen put it on and it just felt so right. It said all that was in Molly's heart. Before the night was out the young red head had it memorized and copied it to CD for her own library of music. She joined in at the chorus and smiled over at her husband as the last few soldiers fell from their attacks.

"If I had to run, if I had to crawl,  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,  
Always know that I will find a way, to get to where you are,  
There's no place that far."

As many times as they had been separated, Serena and Darien too liked this song. They, along with the others, also joined in, but only for the choruses – the verses belonged to Sarah and Jareth (who knew the song because of the memory exchange with his wife) alone.  
  


"It wouldn't matter why we're apart,  
Lonely miles or two stubborn hearts  
Nothing short of God above  
Could turn me away from your love  
I need you that much!"  
  


As the music built up for the chorus, the energy ball connected Sarah and Beryl's wombs. Sarah focused all of her love and magic onto her baby girl, intensifying the power with every word.

  
"If I had to run, if I had to crawl,  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,  
Always know that I will find a way, to get to where you are,  
There's no place that far."

Beryl cried out in agony as the baby left her womb. All of her magick was doing nothing to stop it!  
  


Sarah, on the other hand, smiled as she heard her daughter's sweet voice harmonized to her own and ringing out in joy, love, and happiness.  
  


"If I had to run, if I had to crawl,  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,  
Always know that I will find a way, to get to where you are,  
There's no place that far."

A moment later, Myrna was safely in her mother's womb. Sarah covered her belly with her hands and smiled as she sang to her daughter by herself.  
  
"Baby there's no place that far."

Beryl was slowly recovered from the spell that had ended her plan. But before she could attack, Didymus and Hoggle had encouraged Sarah to stand closer to her brother and sister-in-laws. They, along with Nephrite, stood guard over the ladies.

"I will have that brat yet! RETURN!" Beryl sent a blast of pure Negaenergy that hit Sarah in the stomach and began to undo the spell she cast. Sarah screamed and doubled over as the pain ripped through her.

* * *

And things were about to go from bad to worse!

Out on the battlefield that had once been the wastelands, the Fomorians turned from their enemies and began to retreat into the city. "**_BERYL … BERYL …_**"

"I think that Beryl called them back to fight off the Goblin King and Queen!" Puck cried out to his father. Things were not looking good!

Oberon growled. "Then I believe our friends are going to need help. Onto the castle by magick … everyone!"

In seconds all of the troops disappeared, including those left to fight by the Goblin King and Queen. An eye blink later, they were surrounding their friends – the Goblin forces quickly divided and surround their monarchs, and Ludo looking over at Sarah worriedly. "Queen hurt?"

"Beryl's trying to steal the Princess again!" Hoggle reported, while Jareth was still fending off Conal – the King's focus nearly shattered by Sarah's screams, and that was giving the advantage over to Conal. Everyone knew to leave that battle to the Goblin King – he would never accept help in a personal battle, even if he needed it.

The rest of Conal's forces were bearing down on the Scouts, Prince Nephrite, and Prince Darien (he changed, as he once told the Negaforce, because he feels more powerful as the Prince of Elysian). Quickly, thanks to the reinforcements, the friendly forces began to help drive the enemy back.

Yet, no one could seemingly stop Beryl from hurting the true Goblin Queen. Seeing all of the debris (rocks) lying about, Ludo called on them to help. "Arrrhhhuuuu!"

First there was quivering, but in seconds the rocks began to roll. They attacked and knocked Beryl off of her throne, also breaking her hold on Sarah's womb.

Sarah panted a few moments to clear her body of the pain. "Thank you Ludo … all of you."

"Welcome majesty." Ludo whispered. When an overly eager enemy soldier tried to leap in and take out the Goblin Queen, Ludo simply caught the fool in midair and threw him against the far wall with all of his strength (killing the hoodwink).

In all of this, Beryl had recovered from the attack and shattered the rocks into dust. "I'll have that baby yet Sailor brat! RE …"

"Oh no you don't Beryl! I refuse to let you break up the bonds between a mother and her child!" Moon shouted. She and the other Scouts were relieved of their enemies so they could focus on the one they came after.

Mini-Moon proudly stood by the woman who would one day be her own precious mother. "That's right. You can't steal a baby and expect it to be yours because you say so!"

"And who are you, you pink headed freak?!" Beryl growled.

Moon took severe offence to that, especially when it brought such a broken hearted look to her daughter's eyes. "Hey you slimy old witch! My daughter is not a freak, and pink happens to be one of my **_favorite _**colors!"

"I am Sailor Mini-Moon – the future champion of love and justice, Princess and daughter of the future rulers of Crystal Tokyo and the whole Earth, and I am about to become your worse nightmare! On behalf of daughters everywhere and **_every-when_**, I will punish you!"

"Ha! That will be the day Mini-Brat! Your mother couldn't destroy me!" Beryl laughed.

Moon stood up to her worse nightmare come true. "Only because you obviously had help. This time we will make sure that you never return!"

"**_Moon Crystal Power!_**" Mini-Moon shouted as she called upon her crystal.

Moon smiled with pride as Beryl shrieked in pain, shock, and true fear. Time to give her a double crystal shot. "**_Cosmic Crystal Power!_**"

That had Beryl pinned against the wall! But the girls needed more power! Mars looked at the others, "time to lend a hand girls!"

The rest followed her to line up behind their future Queen and Princess. Sarah and Molly began to join in, but Mercury stopped them both. "I figured that it would come to this. Molly, you're pregnant too. I scanned you before we moved into the wastelands. It will take too much power for you two to help. Right now focus on protecting your babies."

Molly was stunned. "Any idea one way or the other?"

"A baby girl, of course. We have to keep the Scout line going. Congratulations girls." Mercury winked before running off to join the others.

Nephrite moved over to check on his wife and sister-in-law. "Are the two of you alright?"

"We're fine. Mercury shocked Molly though." Sarah was still catching her breath.

That had Nephrite's full attention. "Molly, are you alright?"

"I'm better than alright … I'm pregnant! We're having a daughter!" Molly couldn't hold back her happy tears.

Nephrite was in shock. "A baby? A girl? Molly … are you sure?"

"Yeah, Mercury scanned me before all of us went into the wastelands. That's why she stopped Sarah and me from joining in to mood dust Beryl. It would take too much energy for us to help." Molly was scared that her husband was not pleased with having a daughter instead of a son.

However, Nephrite was delighted. He picked her up and twirled her around in his happiness. "A baby girl! I love you my Molly."

Molly giggled at the attention he was lavishing on her. And then came the blinding white light, along with several small voices crying out 'ouch!'.

"It would figure the mini meatball head couldn't wait long enough for us to get here!" One girl complained. She was in a senshi uniform that was similar to Sailor Mars!

The one that was dressed in a uniform like Molly's, and had beautiful dark red hair, growled. "Cool it already! We all knew that the battle was already going before we got here, so no picking on Small Lady!"

"Oh my!" Molly gasped.

The little girl turned around slowly. Seeing who it was, a smile brightened her face immediately that grew brighter when she saw Nephrite. "Hi mommy! Hi daddy!"

Nephrite too was stunned. "Our baby?"

The Mini-Mars tapped the happy girl on the shoulder forcefully. "Ah, I think we have a fight to win first, Mini-Axtar."

"Fine! Just to get you off of my back! But then I want time with my mommy and daddy!"

All but one of the girls rushed off to line up to add their powers to the fight. That girl gave Sarah a smile that was a ghost of Jareth's. "Myrna?"

The girl giggled. "Don't worry mommy. I'm okay and you'll not lose me till I get married! I'll be right back."

She ran over and took her place at the end of the line furthest from her mother. Molly's daughter stood on the opposite end. And each of the other Mini-Scouts stood in line as their mothers were.

"**AXTAR POWER!**"

"**MARS POWER!**"

"**MERCURY POWER!**"

"**JUPITER POWER!**"

"**VENUS POWER!**"

"**EPHESOS POWER!**"

"**MOON CRYSTAL POWER!**"

The light strengthened, as did all of the gathered army fighting to retrieve the Goblin Princess. Then an inspiration hit both moon mother and moon daughter.

"**SILVER CRYSTAL CRISIS POWER UNITE!**"

The powers of both Silver Crystals fused as it poured from each crystal. The combined power reduced the enemy to Conal alone. Even the Fomorians were destroyed.

Instead of the Scouts being drained by this power they were strengthened. Each of the Scout mothers gathered their future child into their arms in wonder.

Myrna ran into her mother's arms. "Told you we'd beat her mommy!"

Jareth heard that. "Myrna? Looks like you are in a bind, Conal."

"Got that right daddy!" Myrna shouted, bringing a chuckle from all. She shimmied out of her mother's arms, and threw a crystal that shattered at Conal's feet.

In the slight confusion Conal tried to overpower Jareth, but found that he couldn't move at all! "WHAT IS THIS?!"

"Oops, I think he's stuck. Is that a good enough binding spell, daddy?" Myrna giggled as she rushed into her father's arms.

Jareth quickly looked over his and Sarah's first born. She had her mother's chocolate brown hair, smile, laughter, heart, determination, and a violet eye. The rest all came from the Goblin King, including one brown eye. He was pleased by the sight of this little girl, and knew that his and Sarah's lives would only be made better for having this child.

Jareth grinned at his daughter's wit. "You have made a wonderful binding spell, baby. I can see that your mommy and I have a daughter to be very proud of. He is stuck just as he should be, my daughter. Now, what to do with him?"

Sarah walked over and claimed the rest of her husband's open embrace. They were a family. "Maybe we should leave it up to Myrna."

"Oh, really mommy? Can the other girls help me? Please daddy?" Myrna excitedly bounced in her father's arm.

Jareth chuckled. "I don't see why not. Since they helped to return you to your mother and I."

"Thank you daddy. Thank you mommy. Come on girls, let's teach this sleaze a lesson he won't ever forget!" Myrna shot a look that was more devious than any her father ever gave in his life – and she really wasn't even born yet!

She created a crystal for each of the Mini-Scouts (except for her cousin, who created one of her own). Mini-Mars gave the Goblin Princess a sardonic look. "So, how do these work?"

"Just focus on what you want to do to him, and then throw it at his feet hard enough to break the crystal. Let's see how mean we can get! You first cousin."

Mini-Axtar winked with a wily smile on her face. "Oh, let's see what will be the first problem with him to be fixed? I know – he tries so hard to make his hair look like uncle Jareth's. I've never liked that, so this should fix it."

Jareth looked hard at the child for a moment. "**_Uncle_** Jareth?"

She smiled sweetly and nodded. "Yeah, you're my daddy's little brother."

Nephrite smiled as he nodded in agreement and pulled his own blushing wife close to his side. Jareth smiled, happy that his brother and sister-in-law would know the joy he and Sarah felt. He muddled up the top of the red haired girl's hair. "Well, if his hair displeases you so, little **_niece_**, then do take care of it."

Instead of the messy barely called copy of the Goblin King's hair, Conal was sporting his once wild tendrils sticking up that reminded everyone of a rooster's comb down the center of his head. Sarah couldn't hold back her chuckle, and Jareth's usual hard look cracked into a grin.

"Very creative baby girl." Molly giggled out.

The girl rushed over to her parents with a brilliant smile lighting up her face. "Mommy! Daddy!"

"Talia Serene?" Nephrite whispered into the child's ear, and was given a giggle and a nod.

Myrna on the other hand had continued the punishment conferring. "Your turn Small Lady."

Mini-Moon gave a dirty grin and a winked towards her friend. "Have to give him a body to match that hair!"

The crystal decimated and covered Conal in its dust. A blink of the eyes later, he had human legs but the body and wings of a chicken! Sarah chuckled heartily into her husband's shoulder – chuckles all around them were shaking with.

"Nice one dear heart!" Moon gasped between chuckles. Even Prince Darien was laughing hard at the sight.

"You're up Mini-Mars!" Myrna giggled hard, tears rolling out of her eyes.

The grown Sailor Mars swallowed hard in her shock, as the other Scouts did – each of them looked hard on the girls before them. All of them had stopped laughing as the truth dawned on them.

Mars touched the girl's face that so like her own – and Chad's? "Aine Rebecca?"

"Yes mommy. Wait till you see what I do to him! His clothes need changing." Aine threw her crystal, turning Conal's regal clothes turn into a pair of farmer's overalls!

Seeing that tore more laughter from Sarah's body, so much so that Jareth was holding her up – though barely. Not even King Paralda could restrain from chuckling hard out loud.

"Now you Mini-Mercury!" Myrna smiled.

Mercury hugged the girl before her close. The woman could easily see her Greg in this girl. "Lynn Angeline?"

Lynn simply nodded. "We want to make sure that anyone who sees him will know who it is they are looking at."

The crystal she shattered at Conal's feet turned into a huge gold pendant that showed the Fae's full name and proper title. King Paralda applauded that move, followed quickly by everyone else.

"Okay Mini-Jupiter. Hit him with one of your whammies!" Myrna jumped up and down in her excitement.

The girl looked up expectantly at the older Sailor Jupiter – her mother. "Devona Sadie?"

"Got it on the first try momma! Now to give him a shocker every time he thinks bad about any of us!" Devona smirked as she shattered her crystal.

Right off the bat Conal was electrocuted four times in a row. Devona chuckled hard. "Low level thunder strike over and over until he stops thinking bad things about anyone in this room."

Venus looked at her little girl and smiled. "Looks like it's your turn, Keren Ruth."

"I have a good one in mind mommy! He has to have one last thing to finish his new look!" Keren stood tall as she shattered her crystal at the now frightened Fae's feet.

A second later, Conal's nose and lips were replaced with a beak!

That got a round of applause for her creativity. Venus pulled her little girl into her arms. "Great idea baby girl."

"Thanks mommy." Keren chuckled as she hugged her mother tight.

Myrna grinned maliciously at the man who almost destroyed her true family. "I think that this punishment would be better if he can't reverse it himself once he's free of my holding spell. I think that this sentence should last until the moon comes back to where it is now." 

King Paralda spoke up first. "A creative group of young mortal ladies your daughter has among her friends, King Jareth."

"That they are, King Paralda. Thank you girls for your help." Jareth smiled at the young ladies who were holding tight to their mothers.

"You're welcome your majesty." All of the girls said politely, except that Talia called him her uncle.

Sarah had gathered her little girl into her arms. "You are more than I dared to dream of, baby girl."

Little Myrna simply giggled for a moment. Obviously, mother and daughter were going to become very close. "Mommy can we go to the festival at Knockma for a little while? Pretty please?"

"Please?" All of the little girls chorused right after their friend.

"Jareth, what do you think?" Sarah grinned at her love.

He saw that deep inside Sarah wanted to join in the celebrations. The same hunger was burning in their daughter's eyes. The child had the emotional eyes of her mother (but at least one was his color). Plus he did want time to play with their little girl. "At least for an hour or two. That is if it would not be imposing on King Finbheara."

"Not at all my friend. It will be an honor to have the lot of you join in the festivities. And perhaps someone could be impressed to confer the tale of the battle to those who were not here."

Sarah saw right through that veiled request for her story telling skills, and that he obviously wanted her to rest. "That might be possible. But is Conal going to be standing there for a lunar month?"

"No mommy, he'll move once we all leave. Hopefully he'll learn to leave my family alone now!" Myrna shot a dirty look as the group vanished.

"I'll get you yet Goblin King! That whore of yours will be mine!" Conal clucked out in the empty room.

* * *

At the party, the guests were anxiously awaiting the return of the war party, Oonagh more so than any other. She loved her husband dearly, and already had begun to like the new Goblin Queen. But most of all, she didn't want Beryl to win.

Suddenly the trumpets began to blare out. The troops were returning at last.

Coming in beside her husband, Oonagh saw the Goblin King and his bride (who was carrying a little girl in her arms). Everyone was cheerful and celebrating, obviously the battle was won!

Finbheara called for everyone's attentions. "Not only has Beryl been defeated, but the Fomorians were destroyed and Conal has been viciously punished. The Goblin Princess in with her mother twice over! The Princess Myrna, along with her cousin – the Princess Talia Serene – and several of their mortal friends have come back from the future to help our fight. Now we not only celebrate that that the Goblin Royal Brothers have wed, but also that their beautiful brides have already continued the line and their children obviously have gained both parents' courage and honor."

That brought out cheers and celebrating.

Sarah and Jareth enjoyed being parents before their daughter was born. Myrna's father bought her a beautiful moonstone pendant identical to the one he bought his beloved wife.

All of the girls loved and doted on their little girl. The children danced around the Maypole. Sarah and a few of the others were pulled into telling the story and singing the song she had used to retrieve the unborn Myrna.

After a few hours, Sarah was partied out and Myrna was struggling to stay awake and let it seem like she was wide-awake. Jareth knew it was time to leave. "Come my dears. It is time for my two beautiful ladies to get some sleep."

"I'm not sleepy, daddy." Myrna yawned out.

Sarah giggled. "Daddy and I know better than that, baby girl. Let's go say thank you to King Finbheara and Queen Oonagh, and then it will be off to bed with you precious."

"But mommy …" Myrna tried to argue, but was stopped by a yawn she couldn't hold back.

"That just proved mommy and I right baby. Perhaps you can come back to visit before you go to your true time." Jareth smiled as he helped his wife to stand with their daughter in her arms.

They said their farewells and teleported with the group back to the castle beyond the Goblin City.

Jareth smiled at the others, all of who had a child in their arms. "You will each find a room connected to your own created for the girls. Sleep well our friends."

"Sleep well," the group all said low so that the girls would continue to sleep.

Sarah and Jareth entered the room connected to theirs; it obviously had not been slept in a long time. Smiling at his love, he answered the thought in her mind. "This was once my room. I suppose it could use a makeover."

With a snap of his fingers, the room transformed from a dusty boy's room into a soft lavender, white, and pale blue girls room. "Oh Jareth, it's perfect! When she wakes up Myrna will love it!"

They laid the girl on the bed. Sarah snapped her fingers, which changed Myrna into a beautiful frilly white and pink nightgown. Both mother and father tucked the girl under the sheet and blankets, and then kissed her cheek. Myrna yawned again. "Night-night mommy, night-night daddy. I love you."

"And we love you our precious baby girl." Sarah whimpered with joy. She was a mother by her only love!

Jareth smiled upon this little girl who already had a strong hold on his heart. "Sleep well our baby. We'll see you in the morning."

The couple left their daughter's door open just slightly – as did all the other parents.

Darien and Serena got Rini changed somewhat easily. But she refused to go to sleep without a story about her mommy (though she said her hero). Serena and Darien told her about the first battle with Beryl. Rini refused to believe that her father had been brain washed at first, but loved how her mommy's star locket was what brought him back. In fact Serena left the locket under the girl's pillow (as she always slept with it herself).

The couple left the door slightly open to hear if their daughter would need them through the night. They decided that they were mature enough to sleep in the same bed together so that they would both be there if Rini were to wake during the night. Privately though, they wanted to hold one another as they knew they soon would be – as mates.

Without any discomfort they snuggled under the covers. They were automatically in one another's arms, Serena laying her head on his chest. "Goodnight muffin."

"Goodnight my meatball head. I love you." Darien smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you more, Darien." Serena sighed as her eyes closed. She never thought that sleeping with another person would feel so warm, safe, happy, and loved.

* * *

How was that? Sorry it took sooo long. Too many stories to work on! Thanks for all of the great reviews and support. How do you like what happened to Conal? What could happen next? We'll see.


	7. Conal Learns a Valuable Lesson

Bye, bye Beryl!!! Yea!!!

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

Labyrinth and all that is connected to it belongs to someone other than me!!!

Though the characters not appearing or named in the movie **or** any other work of fiction are of my creation.

* * *

**Then … Now … and For Eternity**

Chapter Seven:

**_Conal Learns a Valuable Lesson_**

Sarah smiled as she stretched, much as she had the morning before. The difference being that this morning she had a baby girl growing in her belly, and that very same little girl was sleeping in the room connected to her and Jareth's room.

After tucking their daughter's future self, the couple had sat in front of the fireplace cuddling quietly. Jareth had insisted on wrapping his wife and unborn child in an afghan. Afterwards he softly sang to their baby girl in a language Sarah didn't understand, but the sound of his voice was so soothing that she remembered barely dozing off in his arms.

Gently he picked her up and tucked her into bed, very much like they had their future daughter not long before. He changed for bed and slipped into their bed. After a moment Sarah climbed into his arms and rested her head on his chest. Jareth smiled as he held his wife closer. That was how they slept through the night.

Sarah's stretching had woken Jareth from his dreams of that crystal ball and the dance he had shared with his only love, but it didn't matter. So long as she was there with their child in her belly. "Sleep well my love?"

"Yes. I still can't believe our little girl is in the next room and in my womb all at the same time." Sarah smiled up at her husband.

A small whimpered groan alerted the couple that a small girl had finally woke herself. The door slowly creaked open after a couple of moments. Their baby girl walked into the opening, rubbing her eyes and clutching the stuffed bear her mother had prized high enough to wish her brother away tight to her chest. She was still half asleep, and lonely.

"Mommy … daddy? Can I get in your bed?"

"Sure sweetheart. Come on." Sarah smiled.

Little Myrna ran over and climbed into her parents' massive bed without missing a beat. She lay between her parents and snuggled down to try and dose back off. With a grin, Sarah used her magick to create a blanket for her daughter. Feeling the material tuck around her body, Myrna snuggled all the deeper.

Jareth grinned on the two ladies of his life.

* * *

Serena smiled as she recalled the night before. Darien had held her close as she slowly drifted off, and she remembered feeling him press a kiss on the top of her head.

Gently Darien squeezed his only love. It had been heaven the whole of the night. She was in his arms, and there had been no attacks to drag them out of bed.

When she lazily moved her head so that she could look into his gorgeous dark blue eyes, he smiled. "Morning my meatball head. How did ya sleep last night?"

"Better than ever in my life, muffin. I love you." Serena sighed as he kissed her forehead, then her nose, and finally a deep kiss on her lips.

A movement under the covers startled Darien, but Serena remembered it well. "Hang on Darien."

Reaching under the covers, Serena pulled something out from just below where her feet had been. It was Rini! The little girl was slightly startled out of her sleep, and clutched hold of the Star Locket in her hand tighter in response. "Umm, mommy I want to sleep some more."

"Go back to sleep my precious darling." Serena smiled.

Darien pulled Rini up on his chest, Serena covered them all with the covers again, and then he pulled her back into his embrace. Rini dully realized that she wasn't on the bed. "Daddy?"

"Hush, back to sleep pumpkin. Sleep well my girls." Darien had a contented smile on his face as Serena kissed his cheek.

* * *

Mina rolled over to find she wasn't alone in her bed. "Hey baby girl."

"I had a bad dream mommy." Keren whimpered. She was so afraid her mommy would want her in that bed.

"Come here little one. Mommy will keep the bad dreams away. Feel like sleeping in today?" Mina smiled as her daughter snuggled close to her chest.

Keren yawned deep before answering. "Yeah mommy. I'm sleepy."

The same happened with Raye, Amy, and Lita.

* * *

Molly woke to the sensation of a strong, warm hand softly rubbing her belly. She smiled, remembering the tiny girl growing just under that hand.

"How are you feeling, my beloved?" Nephrite smiled. He could hardly believe that he not only had his Molly as his wife, but she too was carrying their unborn daughter.

The joy in her eyes as she smiled up at him made all of their years apart seem like a memory. "Just a little sleepy. But, I guess that isn't too unusual in my condition."

"No, it's not. I love you my Molly."

They were interrupted by a tiny whimper in the next room. Nephrite left for a few minutes, and returned with a sleeping girl that was the two of them made all over. For the rest of the morning they laid there with that child sleeping peacefully between them.

Before she dosed off, Molly smiled up at the one man who had made her whole. "I love you more my husband."

* * *

His armies were decimated, Beryl – the slimy witch – had gotten herself **and** all of them destroyed. The Fomorians too. All that Conal could think about now was revenge.

He had to be careful. If he thought about any evil towards any one of those brats he was shocked. And if he walked where he could be seen, anyone looking for a meal hunted him. Those brats would pay for this.

It had taken hours to do it, but he was standing outside of the gate to the Goblin City. He had to laugh. Here it was high noon, and the guard at the gate was snoring away! "Piece of cake."

* * *

Sarah and Myrna giggled as they both watched their enemy slip past the front gates in the crystal Jareth held in his hand. Sarah remembered the three times she suffered for saying that phrase. "Oh, how he shall learn the hard way to leave us alone!"

"Yeah mommy. Can I call the guards daddy?"

This startled Jareth. Didn't his daughter know the different options before them for guarding the city? "Why not use a spell or Humongous?"

Myrna grinned as her father did when he had the upper hand in a situation. "Well, I was thinking that the Goblins love to torture chickens – especially roosters. Wouldn't they love to torment this rooster?"

"It's perfect!" Sarah chuckled out. Jareth nodded his agreement, and Myrna jumped down off of her father's lap.

"Guards!" Once several troops clanked into the room (though they seem uncoordinated and clumsy at best – Goblins are some of the most ferocious fighters in the Underground) she continued. "Conal is in the city and planning to attack my family and guests. Daddy could help me punish him good, but I talked daddy into letting you and the other Goblins teach Conal to never try invading the Goblin City again."

The troop looked to their King for confirmation. Once they got that they all rooted and hollered as they flooded out of the room and into the city. Myrna giggled with delight. "Ooo, Conal's gonna get it!"

"What do you mean, Myrna?" Rini asked as she and the rest entered the throne room.

Sarah smiled and created a mirror much like the one Jareth had the first night he had returned to her side, only this one showed Conal's progress. "Watch and see."

* * *

Conal chuckled, though with the stupid beak it sounded more like clucking. So far no alarms, and no resistance. Poor Jareth must have been worn out the previous night. Lazy good for nothing brat was probably still asleep, along with the rest.

Just then a rock clipped Conal's tail feathers. He turned around to see a large number of Goblin children holding rocks in their grimy little hands. The way the brats were giggling, Conal had a bad feeling that he had been caught. Damn, he should have known taking the boy and the brats down wouldn't be so easy!

Another rock hit, but this time on his head! Conal turned to see a larger group of adult Goblins … also holding rocks in their filthy hands. What was it that Jareth had said about his subject and poultry? Oh … no … the boy had to have been joking … he had to be!

* * *

As Conal clucked once in fright, the group all broke down into tears of laugher. They watched as the rooster/Fae found an opening in the Goblin hoard that had surrounded him and fled – deeper into the heart of the city.

Myrna rubbed tears from her eyes. "Daddy, I think he thinks that he's heading for the gates!"

"So it seems my dear. Should we direct him along quickly … or make him suffer?" Jareth answered once he brought his own laughter under control.

Myrna looked to her young friends, who all nodded in agreement. "This is too much fun to end too soon, daddy. Goblins! Take your time and have lots of fun with the big chicken!"

* * *

Conal clucked as he thanked the makers that he had been granted a moment to catch his breath. Then he saw that all of the Goblins seemed to be listening to something that he didn't hear. Someone was ordering them! No, then Jareth was probably watching all of this … the others as well if his luck held true to form!

When the goblins began chuckling greedily and their eyes glazed over with eagerness, Conal knew this was not a good thing for him. A roar erupted and the mob pounced onto his trail again – throwing stones, dung, rotten food, and whatever it seemed that they could get their hands on!

He'd turn one way, only to find himself staring down a section of the mob! Then he'd run until twisted in another direction. What? Was every goblin in that damn city after him?

Many a time he tripped. Twice he chipped and flaked off pieces of his beak, and once he cracked it almost to breaking completely off!

Finally he flew a short distance up to the top of the nearest wall and out to freedom!

"It's not fair!" He roared in his frustration (sorry more like clucked very loudly).

* * *

Sarah looked up at her husband with a secretive grin on her face. Jareth wore a knowing smile on his face as he nodded and they both vanished from the room.

"What are they going to do?" Rini asked Myrna.

The Goblin Princess simply shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know, but I have a feeling that we're going to find out soon enough."

She pointed at the mirror, which showed her parents comfortably sitting on a knoll overlooking the path Conal was storming down.

* * *

Both the Goblin King and his Queen applauded as Conal came into view. He growled at them with eye glowing with hate … or was that more of a gobbling sound in his throat as he was once again shocked by Mini-Jupiter's hand in his current condition?

Sarah couldn't let it slide by. "Conal, in case you hadn't noticed, the girls turned you into some sort of rooster – not a turkey. Or maybe we will just have to create an entirely new name for your species. Um … oh, I know. We will call you a Rooskey!"

Jareth had to bite his lip to keep from bursting with laughter at his wife's wit. While the three of them clearly heard the group in the throne room burst into tears of laughter. This inspired Sarah to bow as if she was having a curtain call, which made the laughter worse.

Conal jumped as a triple bolt ripped through his body. Jareth couldn't hold back his laughter at the sight of it. "Nice to see that you are slowly getting the spark of understanding, Conal. Stay away from my family and friends."

Sarah sighed as she curled into her husband's arms. "Honey, as we do have guests, I think we should say farewell to our former intruder. And Conal, never use my line again."

Jareth grinned as he and Sarah returned to their friends, family, and daughter.

* * *

The loving couple went back to solitude to finish off their honeymoon. Because of them becoming Fae, Sarah and Molly's pregnancies advanced faster than humans. By the time Jareth and Sarah returned to their Royal duties, both ladies were six months pregnant.

Sarah and Jareth relaxed back in their thrones as their daughter ran into the room. "Mommy! Daddy! I missed you!"

"We would say that we'd missed you, but you're right here." Sarah chuckled as she rubbed her swollen belly.

Myrna giggled as she climbed into her father's lap. Jareth enjoyed finding the children he took good families in the Underground – becoming an Uncle to the children, but being a father was much better. "Have you been a good girl?"

"Yes daddy. Auntie Morgan came to visit while you and mommy were resting and I hosted her just like mommy taught me. She said that she'd return when the two of you came back to your duties." Myrna snuggled into the arms of her father.

Sarah was so happy and proud of her little baby girl. Obviously she would be a better mother than her own had been to her.

A beat later Morgan breezed in. 'Right on cue.' Sarah thought to herself. Morgan winked and smiled. "Expect anything less of me, your majesty?"

"Not at all my friend. I'm glad to see you." Sarah chuckled. "And what do you think of Myrna's abilities of a host?"

"She is as good as her mother shall become. Of course given that she was being trained from youth on." Morgan chuckled.

Jareth watched as his wife and daughter took up the roles he knew they belong to from the moment he saw his Sarah and was informed of his Myrna. "And how are things from the religious heart of Avalon?"

"The preparations are nearly complete for the Midsummer celebrations. I came by to see if you and yours will be there to join all on Avalon?" Morgan gave her knowing smile once again.

"And so that the place that holds the highest power in the Underground in those days is where my expecting wife and future daughter will be. See Sarah, our magic is strengthened by the power of the moon. Midsummer is the longest day of the year, and the one-day of the year that we are at our weakest. Our subjects retreat into the catacombs that Hoggle took you through the first time you were here my dearest for their own festival, but we must stay out to seal them in with protection spells." Jareth explained.

Sarah quickly saw the truth. "Which leaves us vulnerable without our guards."

"Exactly, I always put the armies in charge of guarding our subjects. Avalon's power comes from the sun and Midsummer is their power is at its strongest during the festival." Jareth continued.

Morgan smiled. "Which is why I am being so persistent. The new Queen of the Goblins is highly held by many, but is hated by nearly as many."

Sarah smiled. She was grateful to have such wonderful friends. "Then I believe that you can expect us once we make certain our subjects will be safe. Am I right my King and husband?"

"Of course my beloved Queen and wife. Next midweek I believe."

Myrna giggled. "I can't wait!"

"Well I'm afraid that you will not be at this one, Myrna." Came from a familiar voice.

Standing in the doorway was another Queen Sarah! Jareth was stunned, but not as much as the younger Sarah. "You're me."

"I do remember how unnerving I felt in your seat … and how uncomfortable too. Do yourself a favor and ask Morgan to check you, because your instinct is correct – there is a problem that Beryl caused at the last moment." The elder Sarah explained.

Without a beat Jareth and Morgan both scanned the obviously expecting Sarah's belly. Her uterus was having severe contractions and the placenta was just starting to rip from the wall of Sarah's womb. A few magic words later, mother and child were safe.

Jareth looked over at the woman his wife would become. "Sarah …"

"I know. Myrna may come early, but she will be strong enough to be born. After all look who is her father." The elder Sarah smiled lovingly at her husband's past self.

Jareth nodded approvingly at his beloved that would be in the years to come. "And her mother I see gives Myrna much of her strength."

The younger Sarah was blushing uncomfortably. She disliked being spoken of in the third person when she still sat there with them. "I am not that strong."

"You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. After all you defeated the Labyrinth, survived your mother's death, survived yourself, and have survived so many threats on your life. I remember them better than you, whether you want to believe me or not Sarah. I see things from a different point of view." The elder Sarah gently reprimanded her younger self.

Jareth kissed his wife's cheek. "It was your strength that first drew me to you my beloved."

Tired, Sarah rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't feel very strong right now."

"Because of a energetic and rambunctious little girl any mother couldn't help but adore. Speaking of, I think that it is time we went home to our time Myrna. Your daddy does get nervous when we are away for too long." The elder Sarah smiled as her daughter kissed  both her and her husband's younger selves farewell.

"I'll still be here, but I'm in mommy's belly right now. I love you mommy and daddy." Myrna smiled as she quickly climbed into her true time mother's arms and they vanished in a shower of glitter.

Sarah couldn't help but chuckled at how much her husband would someday rub off on her. After all, that display would only come from him.

The other children too said farewell to their parents … for only the time being that is. Sarah and Molly had to say goodbye to their friends as well. After all, they had lives to lead before the disaster. Then it hit Sarah hard.

"Um, Morgan. Will the disaster and freeze effect the Underground?"

The dark Queen shook her head faintly. "No, which was another good reason that you decided to come home to us. After all, I doubt that Jareth could survive a thousand years with you."

The caused Sarah to blush.

* * *

I know that it has been some time, but I will add on soon as I can. How do you all like it so far?


	8. The Summer Solstice and New Trouble is B...

It's summertime! That means a chapter for the summer. Tada!!! The long awaited chapter 8! Next chapter will be co-authored by Asirainis! You all will love it! 

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

Labyrinth and all that is connected to it belongs to someone other than me!!!

Though the characters not appearing or named in the movie **or** any other work of fiction are of my creation.

* * *

**Then … Now … and For Eternity******

Chapter Eight:

**_The Summer Solstice and New Trouble is Brewing_****__**

Sarah groaned as she sat up on the morning of Solstice Eve. It felt as if she hadn't slept well, but she knew the baby had let her sleep through the night.

Jareth sighed as he rubbed his wife's arm. "Lay back down and rest my love. We won't be expected until after lunch."

"Yes, but our daughter is hungry." Sarah explained with a tired chuckle.

Then came a knock on their bedroom door. Jareth growled, and Sarah smiled at him. "Come in."

Hoggle and the couple's head maid came in with food. "We figured ya two would be hungry and tired both. So we's brought ya breakfast."

"Thank you Hoggle, and you too Gribly. How are sis and bro?" Sarah said as she sat up so Hoggle could lay her breakfast before her.

"Same as the two of you – drained and grumpy. I's already got the parades ready for the move to the catacombs." Hoggle reported.

Jareth nodded at the news. "Excellent job as always Hoggle. Are the armies ready to defend the celebrations on their schedules?"

"Yes sire. All the two of you need to worry about is resting for later and taking care of the wee one. We'll leave ya's to yer breakfasts." And with that Hoggle and Gribly left.

Sarah was delighted to find her favorite breakfast – cinnamon roll French toast, sausage patties, and milk. But when she saw broiled peaches drizzled with honey, Sarah gave a dirty look over to her husband. "Peaches? Do you want to have a fight this early into our marriage?"

"One: peaches are very good for my wife and unborn daughter, two: they remind me of the single best fifteen minutes of my life before you summoned me back into your life, three: they are my favorite fruit." Jareth smiled over at her.

"One: I will give you that point, two: I'll admit that I had fun too, and three: the one Hoggle gave me was my favorite one of all." Sarah smirked as she popped a peach slice into her mouth, allowing a little honey drip down her chin.

Not allowing a beat to be lost, Jareth seductively licked up the warm peach flavored honey from his wife's chin. When Sarah opened her mouth in a sigh, and Jareth took full advantage of it. Covering his lips with his own, Jareth stole a little of the fruit Sarah had put in it. When he pulled back, they were both chewing and Sarah was giggling.

Three hours later, Sarah looked at her swollen belly sticking out before her under the beautiful gown of gold and silver silk. For the first time she worried about her looks. What if her big belly turned off Jareth? What if he found a thinner and prettier paramour?

Almost sensing his beloved's fears, Jareth snuggled behind Sarah and wrapped his arms around to rub her belly. "If it wouldn't leave you and our baby in danger love, along with insulting some good friends who helped us in our time of need, I would be disrobing you and reminding you how you got in this way."

Sarah couldn't help but smile and blush at that. Jareth wanted her … like this! "She'll be born in three weeks. And a few days later you can remind me all you like my King."

"Count on it my darling." Jareth blew against her ear from behind.

* * *

Sarah was all smiles as Jareth guarded her tummy while they walked to the common throne room. She needed a little exercise and they wanted a few last moments alone, so Jareth begrudged his wife's request to walk rather than teleport.

Arriving, they saw Molly giggling as she and Nephrite looked over the various groups and excitement in the city below them.

"Having fun yet, Mol?" Sarah asked.

The other couple turned in a start. "I can't believe the clamor going on down there!"

"Well our subjects are a **_little_** bit excited." Nephrite explained.

Both ladies looked at him with a confused look on their faces. Jareth grinned. "Well, after all this year is a very different year."

"Right, little brother. This year is the girls' first." Nephrite added in.

Jareth winked. "And our first as married men."

"The first I have celebrated openly since I returned." Nephrite agreed, gaining a hug from his wife.

"Adding on that the girls' being pregnant during this celebration is seen as a blessing." Jareth rested a hand on Sarah's swollen abdomen.

"The fact that both of our ladies got so during our honeymoons being an added blessing too." Nephrite enjoyed how both Sarah and Molly blushed at their talk.

Molly sighed. "So, this year is more exciting."

Sarah nodded. "Though some of the excitement we have gone through I could have lived without."

* * *

The girls were each sat on a bench next to their husband to make it easier on their bodies. Both Jareth and Nephrite were expected to give a speech, the people were hoping that the Queen and Princess would feel well enough to say something – but it was not anticipated.

A spell was cast so that all of those could hear whoever stepped forward to speak. Sarah had decided earlier that she was going to say something, but she had thought of a single word and it made her heart race. Glancing at Molly, she saw that her new sister-in-law too had made the same decision and felt the same.

Jareth stepped ahead of them, standing tall and every bit the monarch Sarah remembered and the subjects were looking for.

"Once again the mid-summer is upon us all. Yet this time, we celebrate that not only my wife, your Queen … but also for my sister-in-law, your Princess. We also are celebrating that both your Queen and Princess are expecting shortly. The Lady has blessed us for all of the trials we have faced.

"May she and the Lord guard and bless your festivities. With their blessings we shall all be reunited in this life after mid-summer with no more contests to our kingdom. Yet, if there is, I know that all of you will do everything in your powers to defend and support our kingdom and its rulers. Go maire tú agus go gcuire Dia an t-ádh ort!"

The crowds cheered and applauded, as did Jareth's family. With a flare he returned to his wife's side. Knowing that Sarah wanted to speak, he helped her to her feet. In the lull, she sent to him, ^**_Honey, what did you say at the end?_**^

^**_May you live long and may God put luck on you. Are you sure you feel like speaking? You don't have to._**^ Jareth saw that his wife was a little pale.

^**_I'll be fine. I'm just afraid that I'll make some awful mistake._**^ Sarah barely hid her wince from Jareth. She decided that she would talk with Morgan first chance she would have.

"As this is my first mid-summer celebration here in the Underground and in the Labyrinth, I have nothing that I can compare this to. But this is a celebration I am sure that I will never forget. Hopefully we will all be reunited once the festivals are over without any more battles between now and then." Sarah felt a wash of relief flood her body as the creatures of the Labyrinth and Goblin City began to cheer and applaud.

Molly and Nephrite too made similar speeches, but Sarah couldn't focus on anything past her abdomen. For the third time in an hour she was cramping, and she had felt a slight pressure in her belly. Given that she had never been pregnant before and all that she and this child had gone through, Sarah wasn't sure if this was normal for a Fae. She smiled up at her husband's worried look, relaxing him slightly … still she wondered how soon she could talk to Morgan.

The parade into the tunnels began with the tiny gnomes of the Labyrinth riding all sorts of animals. Sarah and Molly were both amazed by the gifts the groups' leader and his wife gave them both for their marriages and their unborn daughters. 

For their weddings were wooden rings tied together with an intricate knot with leather straps on either side (they had been intended to be worn as gift for the brides from the gnomes, but with the swiftness of the announcement to the actual wedding the gifts were not completed until the prior night).

Both babies were given a tiny blanket (the size needed for a preemie or a small doll).

The came the junk people, who gave each couple something the King and Prince's grandfather had thrown out centuries before. To each lady was returned her old family crest from the time of the moon kingdom. To each of the men was returned a small portrait of their lost mother.

Each group brought gifts to the couple. The Fieries made both Sarah and Molly laugh as they rolled by on their heads! Molly whispered something to Sarah after the two four-headed door guards went past and Sarah shook her head in defeat.

^**_What is wrong, my Queen?_**^

Sarah looked up to see that Jareth's face showed that he was worried once again. ^**_Nothing is wrong. Molly simply pointed out something I should have seen when I was solving the Labyrinth._**^****

That had Jareth's curiosity. ^**_Oh? Do enlighten me._**^  

^**_Well, she pointed out that I should have known both door guards were lying since they agreed in their explanation to me when I asked how I could get out of that part of the Labyrinth._**^ Sarah explained.

One by one the groups moved into the tunnels. The parade ended with three friends Sarah was grateful to at last have in her life full time – and they were at having her as their Queen. All three had managed to convince Jareth to let them come along to guard on the way, in case returning they all found that they would have to fight their way into the Labyrinth.

When Sarah agreed and added she would feel better for their chances with trio helping, Jareth agreed.

Once both couples threw a crystal at the opening, it shimmered until it looked like the rest of the Labyrinth. Two transports later they were on Avalon.

* * *

Sally rushed about getting things ready. She knew that Sarah's party would be tired enough from the drain on their energies, but even more so from the transport to the island. Plus, Sally wasn't sure but something felt wrong – and it had something to do with Sarah.

Once she was satisfied with the arrangements, Sally rushed out to meet Puck at the docks.

"Low, my beautiful bride joins me at last?" He chuckled as she curled into his arms.

Sally loved how it felt now that she was his wife. Every chance they had the pair was off cuddling and petting. She was surprised that she hadn't gotten knocked up yet, but Morgan had assured her that it was only a matter of time.

"Yeah, now that the final details are finished. I'm worried about Sarah. Something feels off, and it has me worried." To be honest, Sally was in a near panic.

"All is going as it should Princess Sally." Came a familiar voice behind the couple. Morgan had sensed Sally and Sarah's distresses and thoughts of visiting their favorite teacher. "Queen Sarah still has some time before her daughter will be born. Being here should strengthen her. But she will not birth her child until she is back in the Labyrinth."

Sally became visibly more at ease. More so when her eyes saw her best friend appear. "Sarah!"

"Hey Sally!"

The friends grabbed a hold of one another in a split second. Both of their husbands smiling at the sight they made. Yes it was out of protocol, but such matters were dropped between close friends.

Then Morgan stepped forward. "It is a good thing the Goblin Queen is so happy. I wouldn't want to see what would become of you Jareth if she weren't. I may not be her teacher anymore, but I still hold Sarah as one of my prized pupils."

"Sarah's happiness is my top priority, old friend." Jareth grinned as his wife curled back into his arms devotedly.

Morgan knew the pair was perfect for each other the moment Sarah first grabbed Jareth's attentions. She also knew that destiny had to play out as it did – for the sakes of all concerned. "Hello Princess Molly and Prince Nephrite. It is good to finally see you here for the celebrations, Nephrite. Though many single women who have not heard of your nuptials will be devastated that you are taken."

"If they have any doubts of that, I'll clear them up." Molly decreed as the others fought hard to keep from bursting out with laughter.

And then the alarms rang out. Instantly the trio surrounded the ladies of the Labyrinth, while Jareth, Nephrite, and Puck joined the others at the water.

Thankfully it was only a single boat with two frightened children on board. However the second Sarah and Sally saw the children and their worried expressions all was alert again. "Sally. It's Wendy and Mark!"

"And their upset big time!" Sally agreed as she rushed off to her husband's side.

At first her guards weren't going to let Sarah go. "Guys, it's okay now. Sally and I both know those kids."

"But, it could be a trap milady." Sir Didymus continued to stand in Sarah's way.

Hoggle too refused to budge. "It could be shape-shifters."

"Hoggle how would anyone from the underground know a couple of kids I worked with at Summer Camp two years ago? Not even you three know them." Sarah reasoned.

"Not … safe." Ludo too was defensive of his Queen.

Sally talked to both children once they were taken off of the ship. With a smile she let the kids cuddle in her arms for a moment and then called back to the trio. "It's safe. They just confirmed who they are. Only they, Sarah, and I would know the fact they just told me."

Begrudgingly the trio escorted Sarah down to the waterside. The second they saw her, both kids rushed into Sarah's arms crying. 

In that moment Jareth saw that his wife was going to be an even better mother than he had previously thought. She let the children cling to her for safety and comfort as they slowly calmed down. She rubbed their backs, and rocked them slightly.

Once the kids calmed down, Mark went over to Sally and Wendy began explaining things to Sarah. Jareth disliked how upset it made his Queen.

"Jareth, I don't like what she's telling me. Something that is slimy, furry, covered in places with fish-like scales, with gray hair, glowing red eyes, all black, a mouth full of yellow fangs, claw like fingernails chased a group of deaf students who were on an overnight fieldtrip. The skiff appeared out of a fog when the creature had separated these two from the group who are hiding on the bus. Mark and Wendy jumped in and it brought them here."

Jareth, Nephrite, and Puck stiffened and growled. Morgan had her harsh face on, the one that scared both Sarah and Sally all through senior year. Whatever it was, both women (and even Molly) knew it was bad.

Hoggle gasped at Sarah's explanation. "Only one could fit that description."

"Grendal!" Ludo groaned fearfully.

Sarah instantly knew that name. "As in the villain from the Beowulf saga?"

"Exactly Queen Sarah." Morgan explained shortly.

Didymus growled. "That fiend! If he dares come near the Queen!"

"He won't." Sally declared unprompted.

Sarah's eyes glowed angrily, which frightened the children even more. So she forced herself to calm down. "And why is it you are so sure that I'm not going to take down this Grendal myself for scaring and maybe hurting the kids?"

"Number one – you are too weak right now to attack anyone. Number two – you have an island full of people who would stop you in a heartbeat. And most obviously number three – you are pregnant, not me." Sally counted off on her fingers.

But before Sarah could say a word, Puck butted in. "And what makes you think that I would let you go into this, my Sally?"

"Because I know sign language. And because these kids know me." Sally showed in her body language that she wasn't going to back down, not even from her husband.

"Sally …" Puck shook his head. When his wife felt she was needed, nothing could stop her.

"Please love. The kids might not trust you guys, but I know that they will trust me. And Sarah, who will be here for Mark and Wendy if the two of us both go?" Sally sighed.

Sarah groaned in response. "I just remember the stories humans have told for centuries. Jareth, I'm afraid. If he gets here or home …"

"He won't my Sarah. Avalon and our Labyrinth are safely withdrawn from the mortal world, and Grendal should be bound away as Beryl was. The only way he can get in is with help from the inside. Now please promise me that you will remain on Avalon while we go take care of this." Jareth was worried. He knew how stubborn and hardheaded his wife could get.

"Alright. Just be careful." Sarah hated to let him go without her, but their daughter was still a ways from being born. She wouldn't risk the angel they had fought so hard to regain from that she-demon Beryl.

Jareth smiled. He knew that Sarah would guard their unborn daughter rather than follow him. He looked over at the trio with his royal mask firmly in place, though they knew he was proud that the Queen had chosen so well in friends. He wondered what title he could give the three after the baby was born – no doubt their little Princess would call them her uncles in private at the least. "I doubt that I have to order the three of you to guard well your Queen and unborn Princess."

"No, you don't sire." Didymus answered for them all.

Jareth nodded at that. Sarah had chosen her friends very well indeed. He focused in on the babe in his wife's belly. How close they had come to losing her – but never again. "You be a good girl, Myrna. Let your mommy rest."

And with that he, Nephrite, Oberon, Puck, and Sally were off in the skiff.

After the trio insisted on her leaving the docks in case the worse of fates happened, Sarah took the kids deeper into the island. Mark and Wendy were excited. They had been told by Sarah and Sally all about Avalon, and were able to pick out certain features on their own.

Sarah took them to see the golden apple orchard (though the apples weren't ripe yet), the oak grove, the Tor, and then decided to rest by introducing them to the Fae Queen she knew Wendy adored.

"Queen Tatiana, I'd like you to meet Wendy and Mark." Sarah smiled as they came in sight of her friend – mostly because she was exhausted. She then smiled down on the children and signed Tatiana's introduction – predictably gaining wide-eyes and open mouths.

And then Tatiana knelt down and extended her arms to the two stunned deaf children. Wendy nearly knocked the woman down in her rush, but Avalon's Queen knew it was as all children looking at their heroes would act. After a beat, Mark did the same.

"They have much energy, Sarah. And please, outside of royal functions, simply use my given name."

Sarah smiled as the kids snuggled into the mythical Queen's arms. "Of course. Guess that I don't have to explain that they adore Avalon, and that Wendy adores you even more."

"No, you don't. They are without hearing then? Let's see what we can do about this – at least so long as they remain on Avalon's shores." Tatiana kissed each child's forehead and grinned as she rubbed their backs in the form of a magickal symbol. "Now, how is that little ones?"

Wendy and Mark almost seem to stop breathing for a moment – they were stunned. Tatiana smiled sweetly at them. "Yes, you may speak as clearly as we do, but only for as long as you visit this isle."

Then Sarah got one of the greatest gifts in her life. Wendy gasped in shock, "Ms. Sarah, I heard her! And I heard myself!"

"I hear you too, Wendy! This is so cool!" Mark shouted in his excitement.

Sarah smiled up at her friend. Tatiana simply smiled back with a soft nod. The kids went back to Sarah and snuggled into the embrace of the Goblin Queen. Wendy looked up at Sarah with soft blue eyes shimmering with love and joy. "Ms. Sarah, will you tell us a story?"

"And later sing us a song?" Mark to gave her dark brown pleading eyes.

Sarah knew they just wanted to hear her voice, and she wasn't going to disappoint these two. "Let's find a place to sit. I'll tell you about how I met my husband and what we went through to get to today."

For over an hour Sarah explained about how she and her stepmother didn't get along at first, how she had transferred her frustration and hate onto her little brother one night and wished him away to the Goblins. How Jareth had allowed her to try facing the Labyrinth for Toby, and how she had won. How not long after she realized what he had been saying at the end was the truth. How just before her graduation she found out that he, her friends from her quest, and Queen Morgan le Fay protected Sarah from danger. 

How Sarah fell in love with Jareth and married him the day she graduated from high school. How she and he met their unborn daughter when an evil fake Queen stole the baby from Sarah's belly. And how Sarah's baby was due in three weeks.

Both kids applauded the story, and they weren't the only ones. While Sarah had been telling the story Sally and the men had returned.

"Jareth! Why didn't you tell me that all of you were back?" She blushed hotly in embarrassment.

He sat next to his glowing wife once Mark and Wendy rushed into Sally and Puck's arms. "You were telling the story so wonderfully, and I wouldn't want to barge into your time with the children you haven't seen in so very long."

Wendy and Mark were chuckling. Sally looked at them both in wonder and started to sign, but Sally interrupted her. "We can hear now Ms. Sally. Queen Tatiana said so."

"As long as we are on Avalon." Mark corrected.

Hearing the kids' voices stunned everyone but Sarah and Tatiana. Wendy gave the newest Princess of Avalon the sweetest puppy dog eyes ever. "Ms. Sally can we visit a little longer?"

"Yeah, we'd like to hear what happened with the monster." Mark added with his own look of please.

Sally smiled over at her mother-in-law with a new sense of appreciation and thankfulness. "I guess that would be alright."

Both kids cheered with joy.

* * *

Riding in the center of the skiff, Sally had never been so frightened in her life. But there were others who needed her right then. Inside she knew this was why she hadn't gotten pregnant yet, because she had to come into this battle.

Behind her was her strength and reason for living now. Puck was faithful, kind, loving, everything Sally had ever dreamed in a husband. And now he was seated very close to her on the skiff, protecting her from anything that dared to take his wife from his side.

In front of her, Sally easily saw that the Goblin King was tense and nervous. She wondered if he knew the stories she and Sarah had heard in high school. Well this certainly wasn't the time or place to discuss it. She only hoped that she knew what she had forced herself into.

Before they even got through the mists, she heard the kids' various pitched squeals of terror and screeching metal. Now Sally was beyond angry, as were the men before and behind her. No one was allowed to attack children when they could stop it.

The second the skiff docked they all got out and rushed towards the bus. The kids weren't the only ones to see them. Mark and Wendy's description was close. They forgot how it moved like an oil slick and stunk to high heaven! Sally stayed back from the men, waiting for an opening to get to the kids.

Jareth's magic brought up winds to blow away the noxious fumes the monster was creating. "Grendal! Those children are under our protection!"

"You're weak now, Goblin King. Even you are feeble, **_Prince_** Nephrite. You both will be easy to conquer!" Grendal's voice reminded Sally of metal crunching into metal. And his breath was actually worse than his body odor – as if that was physically possible. But then things went worse. "One of the pretty previously human brides. Yum, crunching into you will be fun and tasty too I'd bet."

"You will not touch my wife, Grendal." Puck growled and attacked.

Grendal pounced like a cat towards Sally, who was running for the bus signing for the kids to open the doors for her. Then a force he believed would be weakened – as promised – struck the monster. 

"**STARLIGHT ATTACK!**"

"Impossible! You are weak now! You can't hurt me! Neither of you brats can hurt me!" Grendal groaned. Nephrite's attack had hit at his full force and then some.

Then a few friends walked out of the shadows, including their leader. "Guess that would have something to do with my being here, Grendal! I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of love and justice. And in the name of the Moon, I will guard those who cannot protect themselves from slimy smelly creeps – and that means you!"

"No, you're dead! Beryl removed you all!" Grendal slid back a few spaces.

Mars grinned as she stepped forward. "That was what she thought too. But we just keep getting right back up! In the name of Mars I will punish you!"

"NO! You were to be MINE!" Grendal growled and leapt towards Mars. But this group was ready for that.

"**VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!**"

"**MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!**"

"**JUPITER THUNDERCLAP CRASH!**"

Mercury's water attack added to and empowered Jupiter and Venus' electric attacks. Feeling stronger and angry at the way this monster had upset Sarah, Jareth froze Grendal with a crystal and then courtly bowed before the Moon Princess and future Queen of all the Aboveground. "I believe that will help you, Sailor Moon."

Moon bowed her head as was expected of her. "Thank you King Jareth. Now to make sure this slime-ball knows to leave these kids alone! Huh?"

Before anyone could move, Grendal vanished. That worried Jareth. With his powers strengthened by the Moon Princess' presence, he contacted one of the guards on duty to discover terrible news. Conal had invaded his kingdom and was already probably sitting on his throne. But planning for the fight back home would wait, he saw there were several children smiling up at him. He raised an eyebrow at that. "Sally …"

She smiled as she glanced at little Heather, who spoke up for the others. /**We know who you are.**/

"Is that so?" Jareth asked, thankfully Sally interpreted for him.

/**Yes. You are Jareth the Goblin King. I remember from the picture in Ms. Sarah's book. Now I know why she love you so much, you are really cute.**/

Jareth gave the girl a smirk, and she giggled. "Well, I'm sure that my Queen will be in complete agreement with you."

Heather looked at him with an expression similar to one of those at the end of their long ago game. It unnerved Jareth – what if their daughter inherited that look from her mother? He would be in deep trouble. Heather walked right up to him without fear. /**I didn't know that you have a Queen. It wasn't in the book.**/

"I was only recently married … to your Ms. Sarah." Jareth enjoyed the look of joy in Heather's eyes. /**Ms. Sarah got her dream? Yay!**/

Heather rushed off and told the news to the others, who got as excited as she was for their former daycare teacher. Alice went over and hugged Sally tight. /**Missed you Ms. Sally.**/

"And I missed you guys too." Sally chuckled. /**You look pretty, Ms. Sally. Just like a Princess.**/

Sally smiled up at her husband. Yes, she was a Princess … thanks to him. "That is because I am now – thanks to him."

Alice shied toward Sally as Puck came over. /**Who is that, Ms. Sally?**/

"My Prince and husband. Alice this is Puck." Sally chuckled as Alice's face shot into recognition. /**Like in the play you were in? He's cuter than the other guy!**/

Sally and Puck both chuckled at that. "I agree, and he is much more a gentleman."

Nathan rushed over to Sally excitedly. /**Where did you come from?**/

"From Avalon." She loved the look of shock in the little boy's face.

Sally looked over and saw that a large part of the group were hugging and basically mobbing the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. But then she also noticed how serious Jareth's face was as he spoke to the group, a look that spread onto their faces as they all nodded. Something was very wrong.

Nathan tugged on Sally's dress to get her attention. /**Can we go with you to Avalon? Please?**/

Most of the kids echoed in with his begging. Sally looked over at Oberon, who smiled and nodded. "Fine. But, best behavior … all of you!"

* * *

Sarah gave them all a look of suspicion. "Then where is the munchkin patrol, as Sally and I call them?"

"**HI MS. SARAH!!!**" Came from a chorus of little voices.

Sarah instantly had tears in her eyes as the group swarmed around her. She was hugged and kissed and loved as they always did to her. Jareth saw again that his love was going to be a wonderful mother. He also knew that the children were willing power from themselves into Sarah so she would be stronger. Once she picked up on it, Sarah put a stop to it. "Okay you guys, crisscross applesauce."

The adults (except Sally) looked at Sarah strangely, that was until all of the kids sat around her with their legs crossed. She shrugged her shoulders with an innocent look on her face. "It always worked before."

She told them stories, sang a few songs (to her husband and friends delight), and took the group on a tour of the island similar to the one that Wendy and Mark had gotten earlier. Yet all good things do have to end sometime.

Sarah this time accompanied the group back to the campsite Aboveground. Once the men finished casting spells to protect the children, she and the ladies and the kids got out of the skiff. Slowly she tucked in each child, and she and Sally said their goodnights and goodbyes to the little angels in sign – as the spell that had given the group of their former daycare students the ability to talk and hear wore off the moment they exited the skiff. One last glance back at the sleeping children and she returned to her life as a Queen, and the Solstice celebrations.

* * *

                                         In the Artic …

Queen Beryl's former base on Earth was worn and crumbling from being empty for so very long. In a storage room a man saw as the room slowly came apart around him. Yet, he could do nothing to save himself. He was still imprisoned in a crystal.

Jadeite had thought that eternal sleep meant not knowing what was happening around him. Unfortunately, what really happened was that he never really slept. He was frozen in time. All he could see was in front of him. He couldn't feel, or breathe, or move, or even hear. Something had happened in his peripheral vision some time before, but what he never found out. He wished Beryl, rather than this, had killed him.

Suddenly some of the ceiling above him collapsed onto his prison, cracking the crystal deeply. He was stunned. For a moment he felt a shifting around him. When his crystal slid and crashed on the floor, causing another couple of cracks … making more vibrations stimulate Jadeite's body. It gave the former Negaverse General hope for the first time in far too long.

Slowly he built up his remaining magic. He had enough for just one blast – this had to work. Hard as he could he send the blast outwards, and felt … his world opened from the cramped tight crystal to the outside world. How long had he been trapped? It felt like he was just born. Jadeite curled up and rocked himself. His senses were all weak, so he had no idea what was happening around him at that moment.

A very few youmas were left after the defeat at the hands of Sailor Moon. All were weak, and all had seen their Queen escape her rightful death to only leave them behind. Soon they would perish, and for nothing at all.

"Master Jadeite never would have left us behind as she has." The highest-ranking youma growled in he frustration.

The youngest and frailest of them took pity on their good Master. "He will perish soon … he's too weak from freeing himself, and the elements are chilling his flesh to the bone."

Yet there were those who trusted none but their own kind. "Let him. We'll die if we help him at all."

The young one accepted her fate. "It would be a better thing to die knowing I had helped rather than destroyed."

Before any of the rest could stop her, the young youma (who had always adored and respected Jadeite) gave him all of the little energy she had and collapsed beside him. It straightened out all of Jadeite's senses and gave him the strength to get up and move. He saw the young one laying beside him, and instantly understood what had happened. "Why did you do this?"

"You needed me. I would have perished before long anyway. Better that you survive, and I do good for once in my long existence, than to die without ever doing right in this life. Farewell my Master." The youth smiled gently and exhaled for the last time as her eyes rolled back and she gave up her life force.

Jadeite was touched that one so young had put his life above her own. Such was never known to happen in the Negaverse. He saw how young she had been … meaning that she hadn't been as polluted by their ways as the majority. He saw another young one he remembered giving to his favorite student was weeping not far from him. "Why are you crying?" He snapped at her.

"My master is still trapped. I'd give my life too … if it would save him from this awful fate." She wept.

No, not Tanzanite! Jadeite had ordered him to hide himself among the other minions and not risk Beryl's wrath if he himself failed in his mission. But Jadeite slowly and painfully stood and made his way over to the youma to see it was true – his student … closer to his own son than anything else … Tanzanite. "What happened to him?"

"While Beryl was watching Sailor Moon come for the last battle, he was certain that she would not feel him go to free you from your prison. He was wrong … she roared that if he wanted to be like you so much that he could share your fate. She did this to him!" The young youma collapsed into harder sobs.

Tanzanite had been trying to free him? Foolish boy … he still held his loyalty to his teacher higher than Beryl. And this was what that loyalty gave him. Jadeite knew that the boy could see him, and he felt the boy give up his hope of freedom because of his teacher's disapproving look.

Jadeite shook his head and look at the crying youma at his feet. "Do you truly wish to free your Master?"

"Yes." The young youmas sighed with determination and held out both of her hands. Jadeite took them both into his left hand and drained her enough to shatter the crystal.

Tanzanite collapsed into his beloved teacher's arm, and the young youma collapsed against Jadeite's leg. Her Master was free at last! Tears of joy poured down her face. "Master!"

Jadeite laid Tanzanite on the ground and then fell unconscious beside him. Neither had the strength needed to survive. Yet, their bonds as friends, teacher/student, and truly father/son turned their hearts. None of them would survive for more than a few weeks. Yet, they knew that their memory would survive in their Masters minds and hearts if they sacrificed themselves for the pair. One by one each gave whatever they had – which was really very little, but enough to wake the two. With a goodbye from their lips in unison, they all vanished into whatever laid beyond the veil for their kind.

Jadeite and Tanzanite were stunned by this burst of generosity. Something had to have poisoned the youma while they were trapped … that was it.

I took over an hour for them to recover enough to get away from the Artic in one transport … but Jadeite was certain that was as far as they could go. Where they would end up was uncertain at best. They combined their limited power and left the long forgotten base. They ended up on top of a small mountain. But they were so weak that they both collapsed and started rolling down the slope. Hitting trees, being scraped by brush and stones, all the time unable to stop themselves. In the end the fell from a cliff edge down six feet to a flat plateau and finally came to rest. That was all that they knew.

***

"Alicianne! What is going on out there?" Ekaterina called out from the kitchen. It sounded like part of the mountain had crashed into their back yard.

"I'm not too sure." the brunette said, gazing at her sister in worry. She had hoped that they would have a peaceful day, but it was not to be.

The younger sister had been relaxing in the den while her sister finished making dinner. The open window like area between the rooms made it easy to see that her elder sister was worried. Without saying a word, both went to the back door and outside to a strange sight.

Walking out back they saw traces of blood, or at least, it seemed to be blood but it was green! And when they saw the two frail bodies, the sisters couldn't help but feel concerned for them both. Then they saw that the bodies were two handsome men. Men who took their hearts without a single word.


	9. Faith, Hope, and Love

It's summertime! That means a chapter for the summer. Tada!!! The long awaited chapter 8! Next chapter will be co-authored by Asirainis! You all will love it! 

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

Labyrinth and all that is connected to it belongs to someone other than me!!!

Though the characters not appearing or named in the movie **or** any other work of fiction are of my creation.

* * *

**Then … Now … and For Eternity******

Chapter Nine:

**_Faith, Hope, and Love_****__**

Jareth watched as his love slept in the bed next to him. Sarah had been through so much since meeting him, and now she was carrying their beloved unborn daughter. He knew that come time to return home he would have to insist that his Queen remain safe on Avalon. As close as she was to birthing their baby, he refused to risk the pair. Yes, the Sarah from the future had warned them both that their child would be born prematurely … that didn't mean he was going to make sure such would happen by thoughtlessly placing his Queen and child in danger. The problem was how to make sure Sarah would not follow him? Finally deciding the problem would not be solved until it came time for such, Jareth slid into a fitful sleep.

When he again awoke he was pleased to feel the weight of his wife's head on his chest. Their bonds created when Sarah became a fae told him that not only did his wife feel better, but also that she was nearly healed fully. "How did you and our baby girl sleep, my beloved Queen?"

Sarah looked up her husband's beautiful blue and hazel eyes with a shimmering smile on her face. Yet she was not the one to answer the Goblin King. '**_Hi daddy! I feel very good! So do mommy!_**'

Both parents were shocked! Their daughter was stronger certainly. ~ _Our little angel is obviously feeling much better._ ~ Jareth grinned as he rubbed his wife's belly, gaining the sense of the child moving in her mother's womb. '**_Daddy. Still feel funny. And I'm getting pushed sometimes._**'

~ _Mommy's belly is getting ready to bring you into the world sweetheart. But you aren't suppose to come out for another three weeks yet. Daddy and I can hardly wait to have you in our arms._ ~ Sarah sighed and grinned as her husband pulled her closer to him.

***

Darien stood at the docks and looked out on the dark waters just before dawn. He was still unnerved that an ancient evil was not destroyed and still lurking in the kingdom of a good friend. And he knew that there was no way he could keep his only love … his Princess … the future mother of his beloved daughter out of the danger zone. Despite having met Rini and visiting her time, the future was not set in stone. He knew that there was a good chance that future would not come to past and that it could change. It scared Darien to the core. He could feel that something was going to wedge between him and his love.

He smirked slightly as he sensed her trying vainly to sneak up on him from behind. Serena knew it didn't matter what she did, she sensed everything that Darien was able to since they got back together as a couple – she knew that she as caught, and that her guy was worried about the upcoming battle. They both felt a sense of relief and comfort as she wrapped her arms around him from behind and kiss his back before rubbing her cheek against him. They were in their old Royal dress and felt somewhat more real for it.

Darien turned around and pulled his Princess tighter into his arms. He adored this young woman, and could hardly wait until she was of age to marry. He brushed his lips against her petal soft ones, and smirked at her gasping sigh at the touch. Yes, she too was only waiting for the day for their wedding to come.

They could not marry without her parents' agreement, even on Avalon by the old ways. But, there was a ceremony that was as close as they could come – a kind of handfasting that bound them as an affianced couple in the eyes of all. It was set to happen just after dawn. Unlike a wedding, they were encouraged to spend time together in the hours before the ceremony. Serena smiled up at her handsome Prince. In her heart, as it would be in his own, this was a marriage rite. That upcoming night they would be allowed to sleep in the same bed and even pleasure one another, as long as there would be no penetration before their legal wedding. Neither had a problem with that idea.

* * *

Ekaterina and Alicianne both knelt by the two injured men and lovingly brushed the side of their faces with one hand, inadvertently feeding them energy. Katina (as she had her friends and sister called her) felt the pull from her body and knew this man before her was in deep trouble to absorb whatever energy he could get. "Alice, do you feel strange?"

"Yeah … I'm feeling tired, but I want to help him so much." She yawned.

Katina knew the feeling. It was as if she knew this man, though she knew she had never seen him before that moment. And she knew that she would do anything to protect him. It took all she had to not kiss the unconscious man's lips lovingly.

Looking up she saw her friend Erin Ravensword looking at them with a knowing look in her eyes. Katina looked at her sister to see the same determined and adoring look in her eyes for the young man she guarded. Alicianne had obviously fallen in love too. But was this a good thing or a bad thing? Only time would tell. "Erin, get the others. These guys need help, and Alice and I can't carry them in by ourselves."

"Sure you two don't need supervision? Who knows what you two might do if I leave you alone with these hotties?" Erin had a sly sense of humor, but this was not the time or place for her to show it.

Alicianne growled as she glared at the dark haired witch. "They need help. Now get a move on!"

"Okay, don't get your panties in a knot! Hey Ryan … everyone! Hotties in the backyard need a lift. Hurry before the sisters end up expecting!" Erin chuckled, while the sisters groaned and shook their heads. This time Katina answered, "pervert!"

"Yes, but you still love me so!" Erin sighed and gave them both a Hollywood starlet pout.

Thankfully, the rest rescued her from what would have been a pummeling by the sisters. All gave the injured men some energy, which seemed to heal them, but they still remained unconscious. Katina and Alicianne were growing concerned.

Being the good doctor she was, Alicianne gave them another exam before allowing them to be moved. She had given each one when she and Katina first found them and was worried by all of the broken bones that there were hidden internal injuries that could claim their lives. Now, after the infusion of energies from all gathered, their more life threatening injuries seemed to have been healed.

"They can be moved now. I don't know how to explain it … they seemed to have healed right in front of our eyes."

Heather Lockhorn nodded in consideration. "When I visited Tokyo last year, weird things were happening. These aliens were stealing energy. Since we all felt energy drained from us as we checked them out, I think that maybe these two are with those aliens."

Katina quickly came to her unintentional guests' defense. "Looks like they aren't anymore. Otherwise they would have stolen what we all gave to them willingly. All of you felt fear for their lives and willed power to them … I know it."

"Maybe so, Kat. But, I agree with Heather that the two of you should be careful." Keith Michaels said as he rested a hand on the elder sister's shoulder. The guy Ekaterina had rested in her lap winced in response, as if he wanted to get between Keith and Katina. The funny thing was only ten minutes earlier; Katina refused Keith once again in his offer to go steady. She smiled and brushed her fingers down the side of his cheek lovingly, which seemed to calm the man … thought he didn't completely drop his defenses until Keith moved a bit away (making Katina smile inwardly).

Glancing up she saw that the other unconscious man too guarded Alicianne when Craig stood nearby whispering. It obviously irritated both her sister and the young man she was caring for too. In fact the other man had a firm hold on Alice's hand, pulling it to his chest. It was as if he was daring Craig to take Alicianne from him. Katina fought hard to hold back her longing to laugh at the sight of the standing man warily backing off from the unconscious man reclined into her sister's embrace.

After a few minutes Deanna smile at the two couples fate had pulled together. "So, what are you two going to do now? Don't you have work tonight, Alicianne?"

"No I don't actually. My shift ended a few hours ago. I have a week off Deanna," she said, smiling softly at the man under her care. She knew he must have thought she was someone else, but subconsciously, she yearned to be the one he wanted to protect.

Katina cupped her gentleman's cheek with one hand and it seemed to give him some kind of comfort. That in turn pleased Katina. Her thumb gently stroked his cheekbone with the side of her thumb, a smile softly shimmering on her lips. It was as if they had been waiting for this for so long. Looking down at the charge in the younger sister's embrace, she felt strangely completed. Like this was meant to be long before she was born. She had kept from dating because her only brushes with men, except for her friends, wanted her for either her body or her money. So she kept from dating at all to be fair, claiming that her job left her little time to spare, any of which was spent with her sister. Somehow, she knew this one would be far different from any man she had known before. Little did she know on how right she really was. 

"We have that spare bedroom. Just need to clean out the boxes and change the bedclothes. Guys can you help us by carrying them inside to the living room rug for now. And girls can you help us with the bedroom. Sissy, get some warm water. I'll bring the essential oils in a little bit."

Everyone broke up to his or her chores. Katina even freshened the room with her homemade air freshener. All the guys, but Keith and Craig, all helped get the newcomers into the beds. Ekaterina and Alicianne lovingly removed the mens' jackets, shirts, shoes, and (once the other girls left the room that is) their pants. Both sisters had a knowing grin on their faces at what they discovered about the men in that department – thought they all refused to ever tell the other curious women about that. For that was their knowledge only.

Ekaterina not only brought in her essential oils, but her crystals and deck as well. She found her young sister already touching her new friend's face and threading her fingers through his hair. He seemed to be reacting to the stimulation. "Did he wake up?"

Alicianne twisted with joy and hope in her eyes, no words necessary to answer Katina's question. "Yes. Oh his eyes are so beautiful! And he smiled up at me, like he knew that I was no threat to him. He trusts me!"

Alicianne's joy filled voice set Katina's heart at ease for a moment. Without doubt, the elder of the sisters knew that winning over her guy would not be as easy to say the least. He had been hurt many times, that was all she could read from him … he had shields up at as full a strength as he could muster right then. It would have been very simple to break through his defenses and learn everything, but she refused. Katina was content to wait for him to trust her consciously as his heart did while he was unconscious.

"All right. Stones first, to help them while I do a reading and then while we wash them down." Katina couldn't hold back the smile this man so easily brought out of her. She kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear. "_Don't worry. I won't hurt you. You and your friend are safe with my sister and I._"

Katina was pleased when he seemed to respond by sinking back into the mattress. He accepted that she was only going to help him, and that she was not going to go into his mind without his approval. Another kiss to his cheek, and she went to work.

"First we need to start ridding them of whatever is making them sick. Since I can't feel anything but darkness around them, let's get rid of all this negativity. Here Alicianne, put this necklace on your new friend too. The amber gives life, while the jet absorbs negative energies and wards away nightmares. While we are at it, place this piece of jet into his right hand." Katina did the same for the gentleman beside her.

Then she set several stone eggs on the table between the beds. "Banded Agate to restore their true energies and to protect them. Black Agate will help to protect as well. Blood Agate to bring calm to them. Amazonite and Chrysocolla to heal the emotional turmoil I feel in them both. Orange Calcite and Chrysoprase both to create more protective energies in the room."

Then the men started to thrash and convulse on the bed, the pained and tormented on the mens' faces ripping into the sisters' hearts. A storm suddenly erupted outside – and it was a violent one. Alicianne shrieked in fear. "What is wrong?"

"They are facing what has happened in their pasts … whatever they had happened to them is coming back in their dreams. Add this Blue Agate to the Jet in their right hands, and slide this Amethyst under their pillows. Their bodies seem to exist for true magic. All of crystals are humming with power unlike anything I have ever felt!"

Katina was terrified at what she was witnessing. This was well out of the realm she was accustomed to. Evil had a hold of these two for so long … she wondered if she, a mere believer who still practiced the old ways, could help them to free themselves from the darkness she felt them fighting against desperately. A blast of lighting shook the house and further shook her belief in herself. She could hear a woman's high-pitched cackling that over powered Katina's spirit.

Her man opened his eyes longingly at her. She was surprised when his eyes told her his faith in her. And when He rubbed his tightly clinched fist against her hand, it was as if he was telling her to keep going. His faith was enough to give her the courage to keep trying, and broke the shadow that had started to entrap her spirit. She would free him and his friend.

"We … we … we need to ground them. This egg should work – Smokey Quartz." She sighed in relief when the men calmed. She couldn't hide her smile as her man closed his eyes and smiled. He held faith in her, so that meant she couldn't let him down. She and Alicianne placed an oval of Rose Quartz and Blue Quartz on each man's chest to give them another boost to their inner peace and harmony. And then Katina placed a large and thick point of Pure Quartz into their right hands, her voice was firm and strong once again … in fact even more so than before. "This will help their bodies' natural healing process, unblock their energy centers, and strengthen the powers of all the other crystals."

Alicianne's man began to again tense and thrash. "Sissy!"

"Someone is trying to take him from us!" Katina was shocked. Then her man tried to get to the other man. She had to get more shielding up! "The more stress they are under the easier it is to pin point them. I don't your name yet. Listen to me, you have to calm down or we'll lose you to whatever you escaped from!" She whispered to her man.

Alicianne was in tears. "Please calm down. Your friend is right here in the room with you. We are trying to help."

"Four stone eggs left. I hope these will work as strong as these are. Sodalite, Blue Tourmaline to reduce their stress levels. This Black Tourmaline to absorb this new source of negativity! And to get their energies into balance, this Watermelon Tourmaline egg." When it hummed, levitated, and settled on the table by itself, Katina panted in fear.

"Katrina." The man she had been caring for sighed before leaving for his dreams. For the first time in so long he was going to sleep, and Jadeite was looking forward to dreaming.

Katina looked at her sister, who wore a similar disbelieving mask on her face. Alicianne finally ask the question that hung heavy in the air and in Katina's heart. "Sissy, how did he know the nickname that mom and dad used to call you?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Avalon's Summer Solstice festival was already unsurpassed in the centuries since the isle pulled away from the mortal realm. Now it was given the honor of witnessing the bonding of the Moon Princess to the High Prince of lost Elysian. Oberon and Tatiana grinned as all gathered in the Sacred Oak Grove – where the ceremony began.

The Scouts were in their Princess gowns and carrying flowers of blessing and happiness. Molly and Nephrite as well as Sarah and Jareth were in full Royal garb, both women being so heavy with child and both mothers and their children being so healthy being a blessing on the rite as well. Darien wore his full warrior uniform. Serena found it hard to breathe at how handsome her love was standing before her. Serena wore her Princess gown only updated by her Moon Crystal Pendent. A bouquet of white ice crystal roses and ivy helped her to keep her shaking hands still. Darien couldn't believe that this was still his beloved Meatball Head. If she was this beautiful for this ceremony, he wondered just how stunning she would be on their wedding day.

They each held a lit candle, white was in Serena's hand and black in Darien's hand. Before any could say a word the ghostly vision of Queen Serenity came forward. "I will not ask you if he is indeed who you wish to be with all your days and nights, my darling. I have kept an eye on you both and know the truth."

She raised her hands over her head, and out came an unscheduled full moon. "Blessing on my beloved daughter, and on the Prince who now holds her tender heart in his hand so long as their love lasts. I accept my daughter's chosen consort as her betrothed and give them my blessings for this rite of bonding." And then she smirked at the young couple, "bonding … not handfasting or marriage you two. Touch only. But, I know that I can trust you both … or else I would not have agreed to this ritual. I am very proud of you my daughter, and we will speak later about the happenings earlier and their meanings." 

Serena smiled as she turned to her only love as he looked into her blue eyes. Darien felt his heart race as those jewels shimmered with joy. He knew that he was before the woman he never wanted to be without. "The kind Fates have blessed my home, the kind Fates have blessed my heart, the kind Fates have blessed my loved ones, and I offer thanks with a humble heart."

She could see his eyes and hear in his voice that his every word was truly was how Darien felt. Serena smiled and let her love fill her every word and breath. "I thank the Goddess for my life, I thank the Goddess for my love. I thank the Goddess for continued blessings already on their way."

Rather than Oberon or Tatiana pronouncing the endorsement, Queen Serenity smiled on her daughter and the young man who would eventually become her lawful son. "Blessed be."

The Scouts surrounded the couple with smiles on each of their faces, and curtseyed the dead Queen. Serenity smiled on the Princess Senshies she had watched grow up and guard her beloved daughter, and now they did all they could to help her darling angel become the warrior she herself had not allowed Serena to be a thousand years earlier. 

Children carrying smoldering expensive sweet incense surrounded the Scouts. Darien took his love's hand and the group followed Queen Serenity's ghost, Lord Oberon, and Queen Tatiana through the Oak Grove up the to the Tor.

Oberon and Tatiana stepped aside to allow the departed Moon Queen to perform the ceremony herself. Serenity smiled and nodded at their visible act. And then she looked at her daughter and Elysian's Crown Prince. Yes, this couple would continue for a great length of time together, leaving many children … though that she would not say to any, for both had accepted that Princess Rini would be their only child.

Serenity sighed and smiled with tears glittering in her diaphanous blue eyes. "Look into one another's eyes. You are two souls with two minds and two hearts. Now you two come together to show all of the shared path your two souls now wish to travel. That you wish to at a given time go from two to one, and one day become more." 

Oberon smiled at the couple before him. This was an honor neither he nor his wife ever dared hoped for, to see their godchildren's bonding ceremony – even if Serena and Darien did not remember that part of her past. Serenity's expression showed how serious her words were to the couple. " This is not a marriage ceremony, this only proclaims to all of our realm that you are bound to one another by honor. For one year and one day you will be man and wife in honor, but not name or _otherwise_."

That made everyone chuckle, and the couple blush hotly – but not as hotly as when they first were told that Rini was their daughter. Serenity grinned as she continued. "Blessed be all who attend this glorious celebration, and blessed be those about to be united in the bonds of love."

Everyone cheered at that. Serena and Darien were silent and lost in one another's eyes. Serenity remembered how that felt, to be before the one you adored in a sacred ceremony. "If there is any here who can show just cause that these people should not be joined in this bonding, let them speak now, or keep their silence for all time."

At that the crowd was silent. None were ready to stop a bonding that had been a thousand years in coming. Serenity fought the urge to chuckle. Nothing was going to stop these two. "Serena and Darien, is there any reason known to either of you that would prevent your partnership from being made?"

They smiled and spoke in unison, in proud and clear voices. "There is none." 

"What is it that you wish my beloved daughter?"

Serena sighed and smiled brighter than any had ever seen before. "To join with he that I love above any and all."

Serenity grinned at the added words her daughter added from her heart. "Darien, Crown Prince of lost Elysian, why is it you stand before me holding my daughter's hand?"

"I wish to bond myself to her for the year and one day demanded for our betrothal by law. For she is the only woman I would ever wish at my side for as long as she will have me." Darien's words let loose tears of joy from Serena's eyes.

Serenity was stunned that this Earth Prince was so articulate and devoted to her little moon bunny. "The reason that the Moon Kingdom was and would still be strict with that law, my baby girl, is that situations and people change. Yet, that does not mean you can end your partnership you are asking for with this young man at the first sign of trouble or disagreement. Every relationship has its share of difficult times, You both have the responsibility once this pairing becomes binding to strive for acceptable solutions to disagreements, work towards healing hurts as they occur, and only when there is no other way to reaching a solution should such a bond ever be broken.

"This year and one day betrothal is to make you both learn more about one another and make sure that after the time is finished you are both certain to be bound as husband and wife is what you both still want." 

And then she looked over at Jareth and Sarah. "I thank you Jareth, King of the Goblins. For my burial, and for the graces you have and will grant my line. You are truly more a righteous King than your father and your grandfather combined."

Serenity sighed. She knew they loved one another above all. Yet now all illusions would end, and reality would make them face that not all fairytales simply go on happily ever after … a marriage takes work and dedication.

"Will all of you, present here and witnessing this ceremony, assist and support this couple in their trial union?" Serenity asked the crowd smiling on the Moon Princess and her beloved Earth Prince. They all answered in one voice. "We will."

Serenity saw the excitement in her daughter's eyes. Serena knew that the moment had come. The Queen loved this little girl with all of her heart. If this was her Bunny's wish, then so be it. "Serena, my baby, daughter, and my heir, make your vow to this man you wish to bind yourself in a trial marriage."

"I, Serena, take thee, Darien, as my partner and love. I promise now before this company, my mother, our godparents," this stunned Oberon and Tatiana, "I promise to share laughter in times of joy and wonder; to share tears when sorrow touches our lives; to share my dreams and hopes, that our love and minds may grow; to share compassion and understanding during times of frustration and anger; to share all that I have, and all that I am, for the next year and a day."

Darien was only waiting for his turn to pledge himself at last to his beloved Princess. "I, Darien, do ask you, Serena, to be my partner in this trial marriage of the coming year and one day. I ask that you accept my strengths and my faults as I promise to accept yours; I ask for your support and strength when mine own does fail me, as I promise my strength and support in your times of need. I bring you, with best intention, my love, my understanding, all that I have and all that I am."

Serenity created two rings with her magic, so that only to those who knew the truth would they be seen. "These rings, a token of your love for one another, serve as a reminder of your vows to one another yet will only be seen by those you trust with the secret of your pledges to one another.

"May the Lord and Lady bless these rings, the symbol of your two's trial union, with happiness, wholeness, and love."

With that Serenity gave each ring to the one bearing the pledge gift. "By the exchange of these tokens of your love for one another, so are your lives interlaced for the coming year and one day. What one experiences, so shall the other; as honesty and love build, so will your bond strengthen and grow. If, when the trial is over, you both choose to continue this bonding into vows that will last so long as love lasts – then I will bless your union and welcome you to our family, Prince Darien of Elysian. As you exchange your rings, the outward symbol of your trial commitment to one another, be reminded also of the Law of Fate. That which you do affects the other. I charge you to be ever mindful of your actions and motives."

Serenity smiled as Serena gave Sailor Mars her flowers in anticipation of the next step. Her baby was happy, and that was all that mattered. "Serena … Darien join your hands – left to left and right to right." They did and she created a rope from the love and adoration that was in abundance around these two. Tying them tight to one another. "As this knot is tied, so are your lives now bound until one year from tomorrow."

The rope disappeared, being absorbed into the couple themselves. Serenity looked up to the sky. "Lord and Lady, in Your sight have these people, my precious daughter and her love, have promised themselves to one another, made vows before You and these people. Bless them in their new life together for the next year and day. By the Winds that bring change, by the Fire of love, by the Seas of fortune and the strength of the Earth do I bless this union – as the Queen of the fallen Moon Kingdom and as Serena's mother.

"Through the powers of Love between yourselves and this company, and the blessing of the Lord and Lady, do I now pronounce you bound to one another as husband and wife for one year and one day! Blessed Be!"

Serena and Darien kissed deeply to the cheers, smiles, and applauding of all gathered. This was more than either lover dared hoped for. Now they were together for a year and a day.

Serenity glided over towards the Goblin King and his Queen. This was a moment she had waited a thousand years for, and she wouldn't let it pass. "Jareth, you have become a better Goblin King than your father and your grandfather together. Thank you for giving me an honorable burial when I thought for certain that I would simply turn into ash forgotten. It was your act of kindness that made it possible for me to bring the past back to my daughter and her court. Thank you and all blessings on your beautiful Queen and from what I feel is to be a very active and bubbly daughter."

"Thank you for the honor of those words, Moon Queen. And I would never leave you un-honored. Not after all you did for my brother and I." Jareth answered the woman he still wished he could have saved, but that was not how fate deemed their lives to play out.

Serenity smiled on Sarah who was every bit the Queen Serenity had seen her becoming. "Queen Sarah, how long I have wanted to say those words. And you as beautiful expectant mother as I saw in my visions."

"Thank you Queen Serenity. I am just grateful to have my only love back and the daughter I have already met." Sarah blushed softly as Jareth wrapped his arm around her shoulder and rested a hand on her swollen belly.

Serenity smiled at the woman she knew still had much to go through yet.

* * *

Conal relaxed back on his borrowed throne and grinned. It would have been easier. His new ally ended the brats' punishment so he was his true form, and got him a new wife. So, what if her laughter could drive away hyenas? She had servants that would make holding his new throne oh so easy. He should have gone with this old man before. Oh well, hindsight must truly be twenty-twenty as the pathetic mortals loved to say.

It did unnerve the usurper slightly that there had been no impediment to his overthrowing Jareth. Not a single Goblin, Yeti, or other mongrels that called this maze their home. Had Jareth imposed the entire population on that pain in the arse isle?

But he also had another surprise for the oh so high and mighty Goblin King … or should he really say for the Queen … along with her precious friend? That brought another sneering smile across Conal's face.

That irritating laughter echoed through the halls telling him that his new wife was on her way into the room. At least this woman had better looks, and more power than his last wife. Yet, he seemed doomed to have wives who all had the most hideous laughter imaginable.

***

In the corridor outside of the public throne room, the initial wave of Goblin guards sent to check the city for invaders too had to clentch their jaws shut at the terrible sound. Fingernails across a blackboard would have been more merciful and more welcomed than that she-devil's penetrating guffaw. But the stones only added to and echoed the sound, which hurt all the worse.

Once it was clear the group silently tromped back to their waiting superiors. The news was bad, meaning plans had to be drawn up. The Labyrinth was under siege, a couple of invaders were sitting on the Goblin Thrones, and the King would need the help of all his subjects to regain what was stolen by fraud.

* * *

This was so much fun, that sissy and I are doing it again next chapter. Hopefully, Conal won't be so happy much longer. And who are his new allies? And what is this surprise waiting for Sarah and Sally? Just have to wait and find out.


	10. Fears and Tears

And once again this chapter has been co-authored by the lovely, talented, and saintly patient Asirainis. Next chapter will also feature a second co-author and a hot fireman. For now, I hope that everyone will forgive the always loved, feared, and dreaded **CLIFFHANGER**!!!! LOL enjoy.

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

Labyrinth and all that is connected to it belongs to someone other than me!!!

Though the characters not appearing or named in the movie **or** any other work of fiction are of my creation.

* * *

**Then … Now … and For Eternity**

Chapter Ten:

**_Fears and Tears_**

It took an hour to wash down the two men after that battle to heal, save, and protect them by way of crystals. In that time the minor outer scratches and cuts seemed to heal on their own. They were cold, so the girls covered them with blankets and wiped their faces with warm washcloths. Seeing as the sisters would be spending their time off taking care of the men, the group who had helped left – taking Keith and Craig (who had remained downstairs and didn't see the reaction of the crystals) forcibly with them. Both sisters were thankful for that. 

Katina and Alicianne sat on the floor as the night moved on and their guests slept on. The stones seemed to not only help, but also hold more magic than Katina ever dared to dream. She shuffled her deck with one focus on her mind, the men before her. Her sister knew too well what Katina was up to. "Do two separate readings so we can get more information. And do my guy first."

Cheeky kid. Still she had a good point, two separate readings would give more information than one alone. Katina hoped beyond all hope that her dragons could pull back the veil that kept this mystery secret. Three cards she laid face down – his past, his present, and the future.

His past was held in the Tower. "Sis, this guy has been through a lot. So you may want to go slower than usual in getting him as a friend."

"I planned on that silly." Alicianne rolled her eyes.

Katina shook her head and turned over the present card. An upright King of Wands. Katina grinned. "This guy would be perfect for you if you two get together."

"Sissy!" Alicianne hissed low so the men could continue sleeping.

"Just hear me out. He is Loyal obviously because the other guy trusts him to the point of risking his life for your guy. Your guy has to be honest and generous to have gotten my guy's loyalty I think. The rest we will just have to see when he finally wakes up." Katina smiled at her sister. She had a good feeling about this pair. This was the kind of man that her sister needed in her life – not Craig. "Do you want me to read the future card?"

"We would be able to prepare better for any oncoming evil, so we probably should." the younger sibling said, casting a glance at the sleeping duo.

Katina had a knowing grin on her face, her finger tapping on the last face down card – the future. "I'll bet you are hoping for a marriage or baby card."

Alice sent a playful glare at her sister. "I don't know, but I know this man is unlike any I have ever seen, aside from his obvious differences with the men we've seen," she commented.

Katina chuckled. She noted what her sister did not. The young man who they were reading the cards for blushed just softly. He was awake and taking in his surroundings before losing his only advantage – unnoticed awareness.

Alice waited calmly as her sister prepared to reveal a bit of the future. Internally she was praying that whatever evil had them in it's grasp before wouldn't be able to obtain them once more. This was not just for her sister's sake, but the sake of everyone else in the room, including herself. "Do it." she said, grasping the edge of the bed frame to keep the tension from building up in her body.

As coolly as she could, Katina flipped over the card and smiled. This was a card she was glad to see. The Knight of Cups in the upright position. For a moment she said nothing, but her smile continued to beam as she looked at the card before her.

Glancing up at her sister, Alicianne was relieved at the smile. It was a positive future. She internally thanked whatever force was helping her by listening to her prayer and waited for her sister to explain the card she had drawn.

"What does the card mean?" Alicianne asked – her voice was in a whisper.

Katina sighed as the young man's muscles tensed; he worried what his future held. Maybe when he was ready she would give him a more in depth reading. "Change and new excitement. This is a very good card. New opportunities … especially in romance …"

"You are making that part up!" Alicianne snapped.

"Am not."

She gave a look at her sister, as if to see if that last part was really the truth and sighed. Katina would never put her in such pain like that for a tease. She nodded and waited for her older sister to continue giving the future of the man next to her.

"This guy is a lot like you. Easily gets bored, artistic …"

Alicianne smiled faintly as she heard various things that aligned perfectly with herself, though she knew she would be cautious, as if on thin ice, when it came to building her friendship with this man.

Katina liked this guy all the more as she continued to explain the card before her. "… he is smart, has high principals. Well I guess he'd need them with all he and his friend have gone through it seems. If these two were part of those aliens that stole energy in Tokyo … then he has to be very honorable to stick by this guy, otherwise they wouldn't be here … right?"

"Yes, if they were, given they stuck together, I think they at least deserve a second chance to have a fresh start." the younger sister said, her gaze traveling over his face, bringing a smile to her lips to see he was relaxed, as though he had heard her words.

Katina too saw his body loosen up more. She also saw the peace it brought her sister. There was something there, but going too fast or pushing the pair too hard would destroy it. That she was certain of – even without her cards. She finished his last card.

"He is nice, but is also a dreamer who can be swayed. Funny how he seems to be a lot like a certain young woman I know." Katina gave a superior look at Alicianne with an added smirk at the end.

Alicianne, too, had felt something there; she wouldn't push it hard … she would just let it go at his pace. She felt born ready for this friendship and was happy that the evil wasn't in the future, or if it was, that they would all overcome it together.

She smiled as she curled up next to the bed, feeling the events that had unfolded, taking their toll.  Alice was still listening to her sister, but she was preparing for if she fell asleep during the reading.

"That is all I can glean from these cards. When he is ready I'll do one that goes more in depth. For now I think that I will do my little sister's cards. Just to see if anything has changed from the other day." Katina grinned as Alicianne's eye flew open at that.

"You're kidding me right? I doubt much will have changed, but go ahead," the brunette said, knowing that her sister would eventually get her to cave in.

Katina shook her head as she placed the cards back in her deck and shuffled it. "You know how easy you are. One of these days someone is going to talk you into changing your mind and you are going to wish that you hadn't."

She hated it, but Katina knew it was the truth. She felt that deep in her bones. Her sister's yielding nature would someday get her into deep trouble unless this guy she obviously cared about could change that. Katina prayed hard that was one reason he was brought to their home.

On that point, Alicianne refused to date unless she knew the man wasn't just doing it for her looks or her money. The younger sibling had to admit Craig was good though. He almost had her within his claws, but when these men fell from the sky, hope surged through her in a vain attempt to be free of him. The younger brunette felt something was off about Craig, but couldn't quite put her finger on it yet.

Once she was satisfied with the shuffle of the deck, Katina handed the cards to her sister. "You know the routine – cut them into four piles, touch my fingers so I can pick up on your energy clearer, and then I feel for which pile is topped by your indicator card."

Alicianne nodded and cut the deck into four piles then placed her fingers upon her sister's hand. The charge as always was instant, but this time was a jolting sensation for Katina. Even if Alicianne acted hesitant in voice and expression, her spirit and energies said otherwise.

Pulling a card off the top of the second pile and laying it on the ground in front of her, Katina just knew the reading was going to be different and it was thanks to the man who lay in the bed beside her beloved little sister with his eyes shut – just listening to what was going on. Katina flipped the card and was pleased to find the Queen of Cups staring up at herself. Her sister was happy without a doubt.

"Well this is a card that eases my heart. You're happy little sister. And this proves what I said about your guy being like you. This is a woman who is very creative and is a gifted artist. She is affectionate and a true romantic at heart. You do tend to change the world to the point where it is as if you could join our realm with another, and I am not the only one to say that. But like this card says, you lack common sense at times. Especially around people trying to get you to agree with them, might I mention Craig? There have been times that if I hadn't pulled you away you would have agreed to a date with him, and we both know he is off … somehow. Others tend to influence you easily. And you do have some psychic ability, and are a true dreamer."

Alicianne nodded to her sister and knew what she said to be true. Alice had always had a gift of knowing things about others before they were mentioned. A second sight to know if the guy was good or not. Craig tested her ability to the limits because, despite his charms and good looks and manners, something never quite rested right with the rest of him. However, the younger of the sisters knew that much good would come about with these two there to help guide and protect them.

"Please continue Katina, let's see how much I have truly changed," she said, still shocked that she had the Queen of Cups card.

On top of the Queen of Cups, Katina laid the Six of Pentacles. "The situation we are in now is our helping these guys. A little bit obvious I think. Let's see what is crossing this situation."

Alicianne nodded to Katina, agreeing with the card that was presented on top of the queen of cups.

The third card she laid across the last two. Katina disliked it immediately. It symbolized something bad … if only it could have been good. But given her past, her sister's past, and obviously the situation with Randy – not to mention the unknown past of these guys – she wasn't too surprised by how the cards had been dealt as it was.

Upon seeing the expression on her sister, Katina's face, Alice knew that it was bad news. She waited with an anxious glance at Katina, fleeting to the unknown stranger, noticing he was tense, as if waiting to hear the bad news as well.

Katina gave a shuttering sigh and explained the card's meaning. "The reversed Six of Swords. We are going to have a temporary relief from our problems, but we are going to have to keep working in order to keep it up. Sissy, it is going to be a case of one thing after another after another all too soon if I am right with my feeling. And how often are my feelings wrong?"

Alice knew that Katina was rarely wrong, though she prayed with all her might that she was this one time. Shaking slightly, she clung to the bed frame, as if it would offer her support. Even her own instincts were going slightly haywire with the negativity of the situation. "Whatever is going to happen Katina, we'll all face it together and beat it as a team should."

Unknowing to either of them, the man at Alice's side relaxed at the thought of having help against the evil, but feared that the evil would kill them, so he tensed back up knowing that if they were going to help him, then he would have to help them, regardless of his heart.

Katina couldn't help smiling at that. "Already counting the two of them in are we? Is my little sister making big plans for the hottie she has been doting on from the get go?"

She was only teasing her sister to break the fear she knew was in both of their hearts, and to show the "unconscious" guy what her sister felt for him.

Alice smirked; recognizing the signs of the man that Katina was doting on was waking slightly, but held still … as if still asleep.

"Oh? And you're not planning the same with the hottie that you too are doting on Katina?" Alice said as her smirk grew. The younger sister knew that turn about was fair play. So she went with it and grinned at the response Katina gave her.

Katina took a couple moments but she understood her sister's veiled hint. "Um sissy, are you trying to tell me that turn about is fair play? Seeing as your guy is awake, but laying there with his eyes closed. That means the guy behind me is awake?"

Seeing a grin and then his muscles relaxing told Alicianne that he had woke, but felt safe enough to go back to sleep. She was still stunned by her sister's admission. "Your guy is dozing back off to dreamland. Are you serious about my guy though? My guy … he's awake?"

"Yes, I am awake. And my name is Tanzanite." He groaned out. His body itched and burned all over. Alicianne looked over and rushed to her young man's side. "His skin is tight and dried out. I have no moisturizer that will ease this severe of dryness."

Katina looked at her box of oils. "Hm, Apricot Kernel Oil. It is high in moisture, and vitamins. It should help. Ginger, Lavender, and Peppermint essential oils should help with the tension, fatigue, and all of our suspicions. Here massage this into his skin easy. I'll finish the reading."

"Tanzanite, I have to massage the oil in. I know you don't really trust us. I can't really say I blame you, but you have to trust in me to know that I won't hurt you. To be able to help you though, you have to let me. Will you?" Alicianne said as she held her breath at the end. She was waiting for the sound that would prevent it.

Katina could see the distrust in the guy's unusual, but very beautiful, eyes. She sighed and smiled. "Tanzanite, we have been helping you from the start. My friends and the two of us have all fed you and this other guy energy to help you both heal. All my sister and I want to do is help."

He looked at both of the women present and felt his distrust fade, but not completely. He didn't even know their names. "How can I trust you if I don't even know your names?" he asked softly, a groan mingled in with his beautiful voice.

"My name's Alicianne and that is my magical sister, Ekaterina" the one nearest the conscious man said softly, to not wake his friend.

His gaze unfocused for a minute, as if remembering something from his past and before anyone else noticed, his gaze refocused on the one called Alicianne. "I guess I really have no choice but to allow you to help." he said softly, as if praying that he wasn't making a mistake.

"Um, I hate saying 'the other guy'. Would you tell me his name and who he is?" Ekaterina stuttered. She didn't know what brought that out of her, but she was wondering.

Tanzanite considered this. He knew he shouldn't tell his mentor's name, but something about the two women was familiar to him. He figured a half-truth would be best for now. Having decided he said, "His name is Jed." He looked at both of them, his gaze resting on Alicianne, and finally said, "I believe you were giving Alicianne a reading, young witch."

"Yeah. Um, I guess you're right. But it is nice to have names to say instead of the guys or that guy. Jed … it's nice. But on to the cards." She flipped and laid the next card beneath the others. "Death. That means your question sissy has to do with how things are going to change in our lives."

Alicianne gave a shuddering breath. Shaking her head softly, she motioned for her sister to continue the reading. She gathered the oils and mixed them gently so she wouldn't mess it up too much. She made a simple oil solution that assaulted the senses with their scents and gently started to massage them into his skin. A moan alerted her that he was beginning to feel better. She couldn't help but admire how soft his skin felt after the oils were applied. Having finished with one arm, she went to the other arm.

The fourth card Katina laid to the left of the early cards. "Now for my dear little sister's past. Turn about is fair play after all."

Alicianne hid a wince. She knew that her past wasn't a good past. As she finished putting the oil on his arms, she had him carefully flip onto his stomach and proceeded to massage him gently as to make sure he wasn't hurt. After finishing his back, she moved to his legs and kept her eyes adverted from his special parts. She gently massaged his feet and nodded for her sister to continue. She noticed offhandedly that Tanzanite perked up at the idea of finding out more about the woman who was massaging him.

"The Four of Swords means withdrawal. Makes sense for us both after … well the two of us know what that means." Katina wanted to break down into tears, but fought it off. 

Alicianne winced visibly at the Four of Swords card. Her and Katina's past never changed. It was always the same. She gently helped Tanzanite onto his back and reminded herself to control her breathing at the sight of his chest. Dipping her hands into the oil once more, Alice began to spread it around then to massage it in. She was careful, trying to make sure she didn't offend him. She noticed his facial expression was amused as she moved to massage his shoulders, then his neck and finally, very gently, his face.

"You have such gentle hands," he commented as she continued to work, a blush crept up her cheeks. Looking at Katina, she motioned for her sister to continue.

The next card Katina flipped was laid above the first cards. "What may come." She couldn't hold off her chuckles.

Alicianne sent a playful glare at her sister as she finished up. She went to retreat her hands from where they were resting, which was on his handsomely sculpted chest, to find that Tanzanite was holding them in his hands. For some reason, it felt so right, so she just left them there.

"My favorite dragon. Two of Cups … the Lord of Love! How sweet can this get? I hope that this does come to past for you little sister! The beginning of a new romance, partnership, or friendship. Harmony at last for a woman who has been through enough discord in her short life if I might add." Katina grinned at the blush that rose on the faces of the couple in front of her. Yes, they could become very close ... if given a real chance.

Alicianne blushed as her hands were still within Tanzanite's hands. She mentally noted how soft his hands were and smiled. It seems times were finally changing. For the better.

Tanzanite had to smile, regardless if Ekaterina was adding in about the romance or not. He knew there was something tragic that happened to this family, but didn't know what yet. He saw the effects on the sisters. Alice's unusually thin frame and her sister's unusually heavyset frame. He knew that if he bided his time though, he would find out.

"I'll go on with the near future." Katina smiled as she laid the next card to the rest of those she had already drawn. Her smiled brightened even further. "Two of Swords. Courage, relief, a restoration of peace, a delicate and precarious balance in adversity. Oh, I hope this will come."

Alicianne had to smile at that. There was going to be a temporary peace before the troubles began again. Seeing Alice visibly relax made Tanzanite smile gently and stroke her hand with his thumb.

"Time for the negative emotions or personality traits that are influencing the current situation. The Three of Swords means that there is sorrow and extreme pain. But this gives a clearing of the obsolete to make way for that to come. That way you can establish something better." Katina fought bouncing where she sat.

A laugh escaped past Alice's lips, much to Tanzanite's amazement. He had yet to truly see her laugh. He felt that he was being untrue to his past, but knew he should eventually move on. 'Perhaps she could help me to move on.' He mused silently and continued to stroke her hand while listening to the young witch's fortune telling.

Katina was smiling at the pair. At least her sister would be happy. That had always been Katina's personal mission since the accident, to make sure that her sister would be happy and safe.

While Alice was happy, she stole a glance at her sister to see Katina admiring Jed's still form. If not for the light rise and fall of his chest, she had no doubt that her elder sister would be worried. Still, Katina seemed to wish he were awake. She hoped that Jed would be able to cheer up her sister. With the heck her sister was going through, she needed a good person to balance the evil in her life. She waited for her sister to continue while rubbing the back Tanzanite's hands with her thumbs.

"Now to see how others are going to influence the situation." Katina laid down the next card that made her smile vanish in a heartbeat. "Oh no..."

Upon seeing the young witch's smile vanish, given how quickly it went at that, Tanzanite unintentionally pulled Alicianne's hands to his chest more, as if to try and keep the demons away from her. Although Alice wanted to smile at his protective gesture, she knew the situation was deadly serious. She gripped his hands firmly, but gently so not to hurt him. After a few heartbeats, the younger sister managed to choke out, "what happened sissy?"

"Trickery, fraud, defeat, hurt and ruin. Please not them … let the others be wrong … please!" Katina broke down into tears. It could have not gone any worse. 

Upon seeing her sister break into tears, Alicianne gently let go of Tanzanite's hand after giving it an apologetic squeeze, ran to her sister's side, and brought her close in a hug. "Cry your tears. The best we can do is hope that it doesn't come to pass, though I think that it will … no matter what we try to do. All we can do is try to protect all of us in this room all the more," she said in a comforting voice, knowing her own feelings were agreeing to the prediction. Tanzanite watched the interaction with intrigue and felt slightly cold for the lack of the woman who took care of him. He missed the warmth and security of her soft hands in his own.

"I want to be right! I want …" Katina hid her face into her sister's neck as she whispered. "_I want them to be good now._"

She looked up at the pair, her eyes connecting with Tanzanite's beautiful eyes. "Maybe it's not them who become evil and all that your card predicts. Maybe it's others?" Alice said, hope filtering in her voice.

Alicianne kept rubbing her sister's back soothingly, trying to calm Katina down. Alicianne thought back to Craig. 'Maybe there's a connection in there somehow? Maybe it's him. I just don't know anymore. It just CAN'T be our guys.' The young brunette thought sadly, though vehemently.

"Jed and I?" Tanzanite regained the women's attention. " I will not lie to either of you. We once were with those aliens … yes, we stole energy to feed the Negaforce. Jed is my teacher and the only one I have ever trusted without doubt. When Queen Beryl encased him in a crystal for eternity, I thought I would be lost. But the Sailor Scouts arrived sometime after I hid among the others and Beryl was so focused on them … I thought that I could rescue my teacher. He was always there when I needed him; I had to try. He is like a brother … even a father to me. Beryl caught me and condemned me to that same fate. Recently my master … Jed freed himself and then was kind enough to free me. What creatures of the Negaverse that were left sacrificed themselves to energize the two of us. We would have frozen to death where we were so we used what combined energy we had to teleport away. After that I only remember waking here. Whatever those cards say. We will not knowingly harm those who have done so much to save us."

Alice's breath was caught in her chest. He was one of those aliens? She thought of all he had said and knew that he was still different from what those aliens were. The facts that he hadn't attacked her sister or herself was proof enough. A smile came across her face as Alicianne stood and walked over to Tanzanite and sat down, taking hold of his hands with her own.

"Tanzanite, you've already given us proof that you won't harm us. You had a chance to drain my energy while you held my hands, but you didn't. You could have left your teacher there in his crystal prison, but again, you didn't. It shows how strong you truly are," she said, rubbing his hands, much like he had hers moments ago, with her thumbs. He smiled and visibly relaxed that she wasn't going to push him or his friend out of the house and out of their lives.

Katina took a deep breath and nodded. "Agreed. Welcome to our home and lives, Tanzanite. Now to find out what my little sister's deepest hope or fear is."

Alicianne took a sharp breath; she prayed that it wasn't going to be her biggest fear revealed. It was easy enough to guess what her biggest hope was, but fear... that's a tool that in the wrong hands could do some major damage.

Tanzanite squeezed her hands gently, to let her know that she was safe regardless, and that he too knew what could happen if someone's deepest fear was acknowledged with ears all around. Fear was a tool Beryl often used on everyone, so he only knew it far too well.

The glowing smile returned to Katina's lips. "Ten of Cups! Lasting Happiness and security! My little sister wants true friendship and a happy family life … perfect love with someone. And this card in this position is a search for fulfillment that is often marked with success! Nice one little sister."

A smile flitted across Alice's lips, which made Tanzanite smile gently. He was happy that it was her biggest hope, not her deepest fear that was revealed. He gently squeezed her hands to show her that he would keep his promise and that things will turn out all right in the end. He knew he had to protect these sisters. There was something special about them that he couldn't quite put his finger on, but he knew they were important. His gaze rested on the woman whose hands held his own and admired her happy face. He took in that her frame was thin, but she hid it well. He would deal with that when he could.

"And finally … the final outcome. Another nice one little sister. The Sun." Katina chuckled again. Tanzanite preferred it to her tears.

"Um, if this means a sunburn …" Alicianne groaned.

Katina fell back on the floor laughing. "Sis, it is a good card! Sunburn! That was great! The card is saying that you are right! The guys are going to prove all of the others wrong! Forgive me for ever being upset Tanzanite!"

Tanzanite loved the humor the pair could stir up between each other. It was a true, genuine laugh that escaped the young witch's lips and his ears heard that familiar tinkling sound, Alicianne's laugh! He felt like he could listen to it all day. It was a gentle laugh, not born out of bitterness and sadness. He said without turning to face Katina, "It's quite alright Ekaterina, it's understandable with what cards were presented in the order they came that upset you. Your sister and yourself worked hard to rescue us from evil, and it would have been horrible if it meant us going back. Thank you for putting me at peace with myself, the both of you." he said as a genuine smile came across his own lips. Alicianne could only stare in amazement.  His true smile was the most handsome thing she's seen on his face yet.

Katina felt the same. If this guy was so cute just smiling, how would her guy look? "Um, just call me Katina, Tanzanite. That has been my nickname for a while now. And she likes being called Alice."

 "Sissy!" Alice snapped through her blush and chuckle.

Katina grinned in response. "Would you like me to be specific on this card or let you draw your own conclusions?"

The pair the young witch was observing looked at each other, exchanged smiles, and said at the same time, "Be more specific please." They chuckled at the look the elder sister gave them. Gazing into Tanzanite's eyes, Alice saw his eyes were the color of her stone around her neck. It was small piece of tanzanite. Her eyes widened for a brief second at the implications of the name of the stone and his name before she smiled gently at it only being a coincidence.

Time for fun. "It means the two of you are getting hitched next Tuesday night at eight … or would you two prefer seven?"

Their eyes widened at the same time, as they barely were able to contain their voices.

"Marriage?! So soon?!" Alice asked in a voice similar to a hiss, in an attempt to keep from shouting.

Katina gasped, as she laughed harder. Turning she saw a true smile on Jed's face. And then he started chuckling! God it was the most wonderful sound she had ever heard in her life. Katina smiled gently at the mysterious man.

A shocked expression came across Alice and Tanzanite's faces. The other man, Jed had awakened! "Welcome back to the world of the living Jed." Alice said in a happy voice.

Jed's gaze drifted to his student, as he understood the truth. Tanzanite had given them a semi-true name; the reason why he didn't exactly know, but he could guess given the adoring looks he had seen the young man give the woman whose hands he clutched lovingly.

"Jed, these two ladies helped to save our lives and break the bonds that held us to our past mistakes. The one sitting on the floor near you is Ekaterina and this young woman next to me is Alicianne." Tanzanite said; his voice still contained the laughter that had come up only moments before, and little pride as he introduced his new friends. 

Katina was nervous. Fully awake, the man beside her was more gorgeous than she dared to imagine. "Tanzanite, I said that you could …"

"I know, but whether you would have my teacher call you the same …" Katina interrupted him. "I don't mind. You can call me Katina, Jed."

"Then it would seem that a slight mistruth should be cleared up. Tanzanite knew that it would upset me if he revealed all about us … and I have heard all that you told these ladies about our pasts. My true name is Jadeite and I was a General for the Negaverse. I make the same promise to the two of you as Tanzanite has, we will not be those who unsettled you so before … Katina."

She wasn't sure, but it seemed like he wanted to call her something else for a moment there. She smiled at the soft look the man gave her, but it turned into a frown as they all heard the pounding on the door downstairs. Looking at her watch, Katina groaned. "It's probably Randy. I'll be back in a minute. Let me deal with him. Sis, see if Frank and Ryan's robes are still here from that night everyone stayed over a couple of months ago."

Taking a deep breath she went out into the hall, looking as if she were going to face Queen Beryl in the blackest of foul moods. Jadeite disliked what he saw and what he was suddenly feeling for Katina. When Alicianne gave him the robe, he did not stay for her explanations. He didn't even answer her when she screamed out, "Jadeite!"

Going out into the hall and down the stairs he saw Katina pinned to the wall near the stairs with tears pouring down her face by a man who held both of her hands against the wall above her head and had his free hand up her shirt. Jadeite was dangerous when angered, but none had ever seen him at this level of fury – not even Tanzanite. Women did not deserve this kind of treatment! "Unhand her this instant, swine!"

"And who the hell are you?" Randy slurred. He was drunk as always.

Jadeite was already annoyed by Randy's presence, but the "man's" behavior left even more for the former General to be irritated by. Katina's sobs made it only worse for the scum between her and the blonde glaring at Randy. "The name is Jed, and I will not tell you again to unhand my friend."

"She's your little girlfriend?" Seeing that Jadeite and Tanzanite (as he had joined the confrontation with Alice a heartbeat after it had begun) were only in robes and Alice's face was flushed, Randy chuckled and licked his lips. "Looks like I interrupted a little party upstairs. So you two have finally started whoring like I've been telling ya to do since the pair of ya first moved in. Well, when do I get some?" Randy smiled as he went to kiss a visibly embarrassed Katina.

Jadeite then saw red, jumped the short distance to the floor, ripped Randy from Katina, flung the scum hard and high against the other wall, held him fast by the neck off of the floor and glared hard before Katina interceded. "Jed, please put him down. Please, he owns the house. Sissy and I rent it from him. Please, Jed." 

Jadeite put him down as he was begged to. Alice knew her powers were not in full control or strength yet, but Randy didn't – he didn't even know about her powers. Having the piece of tanzanite around Alice's neck gave her some ability to control and intensify it, but not for very long. She was going to try them … and teach Randy a well-deserved lesson. 

Tanzanite assumed that Alice left the stairs to the ground floor to get revenge … just not as she had planed. He wrapped his arms around the young brunette's waist to prevent her from chasing after Randy, as Katina's hands gripped lightly, but firmly around Jadeite's upper arms. "You are going to hurt yourself, let me help. You're your skin is going to rip open. Please, he's not worth it."

"Get out of here and don't you ever attempt this again. Because the next time I will be completely healed, and I have no doubt that you would not want to face me in this situation then." Jadeite's words were spoken with deadly calm. 

Alice on the other hand was sick of this. She had never been so afraid for her sister, and so mortified at the same time. A very small ball of light blue energy filled her right hand and before Tanzanite could stop her Alice blasted Randy hard, collapsing into Tanzanite's arms as the rude renter hit the floor near the door. Randy, looking at the group in a panic, shook his head in disbelief. "Freak! You are no better than your whoring sister. You're both freaks!"

When Jadeite started to go for him, Randy heeded the obviously angry man who was holding tight the woman that he himself has just assaulted. He ran off and did not look back. He left that house as if the hounds of heck were upon him. When he left, Katina relaxed slightly next to Jadeite, until she saw Alice go limp in Tanzanite's grasp.

"Sissy! Are you alright, sissy?" she cried out.

Tanzanite lifted the unconscious young woman into his arms. "She blasted him with an energy pulse. I don't know how."

"Sissy's gift is not only psychic. She has the ability to shoot off bursts of energy from within her. She gave you a lot of energy Tanzanite, and her shooting Randy off like that … tell me that she's still alive." Katina was scared to know the truth. Was she all alone now?

Tanzanite closed his eyes for a moment and then sighed. "She's simply exhausted. She'll need time to rest."

Katina broke down into grateful sobs against Jadeite's chest. "Thank you Lord and Lady! I can't go on without my little sister!"

"It would seem that you too need your rest. Come, I'll escort you to your room." Jadeite softly rubbed her back. He knew that it was betraying something he had once held dear, but he couldn't help but pity this woman.

Katina rubbed the tears from her cheeks and forced a smile onto her face that brightened into a true one when she saw Jadeite's eyes looking back into her own. "I'm alright. You go lay down. I'm going to lock the front door, and then I'll mix up the oil that sis used on Tanzanite for you … and I refuse to take no for an answer." She smiled up at his smirk, "now go on. I'll be up in a minute."

Jadeite used what little power he could spare to lock the door before she could step from his embrace. When Katina gave a knowing look at the former General, his smirk deepened. "Once less chore for you to do."

"Nice, Jadeite. Now you have to get back upstairs and in bed if I'm going to be able to give you the massage I have planned for you." Katina gave a smirk that put all of Jadeite's past ones to utter shame.

"You have my curiosity. Tanzanite …"

The look on his face told Jadeite that his student had his own plans. "I want to make sure that this Randy does not attack her. She can rest beside me tonight until we are strong enough to seal the place so that we know that no further attacks on either lady will happen."

Katina smiled and nodded, that was all that Jadeite needed to accept what was happening. He and Katina smiled as Tanzanite reverently rested Alicianne on the bed he himself had woke on, and then spooned himself behind her so that if needed she could get out of the bed easily. By the time Katina had the oil blended, Tanzanite was asleep with his arm possessively wrapped around Alicianne's waist. Unknown to him Alicianne softly smiled in her sleep and settled deeper into his arms.

Katina was happy with the turn of events, but afraid as well. "If Randy was to ever see this …"

"He will not come near the two of you improperly while Tanzanite and I are here. And if he thinks that he will get away with slandering either of you … let's just say he'll learn why I am not a man he should not anger." Jadeite smirked, but Katina wasn't.

Slowly she worked the oil into his face. "My name is already ruined in this town because of my faith. Sissy is mocked because of me, but with her being a Christian she is given a little more respect. Before you ask, it is a religious faith …"

Jadeite covered her hands with his own. "I knew that. What is your faith? And why are you mocked for it?"

She smiled again. "I'm an eclectic pagan. That means I have no particular path I follow, but I do believe in the Lord and Lady. It also means that I am in the minority in this town."

"Where are we, Katina?" Jadeite asked as she finished his neck and started his chest.

She smiled softly. In all of the excitement no one had thought about that. "This is Regalovita, West Virginia. Bet you never heard of either place."

"Actually, I did some training not far from here. Have you ever heard of Fairmont?" Jadeite shut his eyes as her hands soothed the itch and hurt from his arm. Whatever this was she created it was wonderful.

At the end of his fingers her eyes went wide. "When I was in high school I was supposed to go to a school there for a competition, but it was canceled when the entire school was hospitalized with exhaustion. You mean we might have met a long time ago? If you had only waited a few more hours."

"You wouldn't have liked me then. I was completely under Beryl's control, and nothing would have stopped me from draining you both then." Jadeite knew from the look on her face that his confession startled Katina, but she deserved the truth.

Katina quickly pulled it all together. "Tanzanite said that you two were locked in crystals. Guess that is what made the difference. Why were you locked away? He was by trying to save you."

Obedient to her will, he got onto his stomach and let her work her magic on the skin covering his back. Jadeite felt safe for the first time in far too long. "I failed to destroy the first three Sailor Scouts – Moon, Mars, and Mercury. I discovered their identities, but Beryl wouldn't hear me out. They remained safe because Beryl was too high and mighty to listen to me. When I finally escaped and saw what the remaining youmas and my prized student did for me, I knew that for centuries I had been working on the wrong side."

"How old are you, Jadeite?"

He smiled. "For a thousand years all of us were trapped in the Negaverse, where nothing grows or changes or dies without outside influence. And before that I was thirty-two. Too old?"

"Thirty-two … no" Katina was still stunned by his age.

Her shock made her forget what she was doing for a bit as she went over his rear and down the back of his legs before noticing it and blushing. He liked her blush, but they couldn't be. He lost one, and refused to open his heart to any other. Still she was a good friend. "I meant one thousand thirty-two."

"That thousand years doesn't count. That was time you spent there, thirty-two is the time you spent here." Katina playfully slapped the back of his calves to tell him to turn over. Thankfully he stunned her while she was working on his back!

Once she was done with the massage, she was fully accepting of the added men in her and her sister's lives – while Jadeite was relaxed, no longer in pain, and fighting with his heart. It couldn't be. "You gave my student a reading. Mind if I ask for one?"

 "Depends. I could do a three card like I did for Tanzanite, or a Celtic cross like I did for my sister. Which would you like?" Katina was excited. He believed in her abilities, a friend like him was hard to find.

"It would be unfair to my student to get more that his equal in reading, so a three card will be fine." Truth was that Jadeite was afraid. She had read so much into his student … at least Tanzanite has new hopes. He himself knew that was not what he deserved. He would be alone for all time. That was the least of what he deserved for his crimes.

After shuffling the deck, Katina laid out three cards. "Past, Present, and Future. I won't turn them over if you don't say to."

"Go on." Jadeite had a feeling about the past card. At least he had told her the truth. So, nothing that card could say would do their friendship harm.

Katina turned the card over to find the picture she was half expecting. "Eight of Swords. Can't say I didn't see that one coming. Jealousy that often comes from colleagues, a crisis and enforced isolation. That fits both of your guys' pasts perfectly."

Jadeite nodded. He wondered about going on though. Did he really want any more information? With the Randy character … it would probably be a good idea. "What about the next card?"

Katina smiled brightly, giving him hope even if the name of the card didn't. "Judgment! Great! Changes and improvements! Awakening and rebirth. And sometimes it means there are important pending decisions that will change the pattern of life for the better."

"I have made one decision … that is depending on you and your sister." Jadeite offered up.

"What?" Katina looked up at him with the sweetest brown eyes full of curiosity.

He took a deep breath to fight of his deepest want. Why was he worried? She probably had a man of her own, with as beautiful as she looked. "Tanzanite and I are still too weak, and have no place else we can go to for now."

"Oh, you two don't have to leave. I mean," Katina blushed. God, she didn't like that idea. She couldn't help falling for this guy, even if she could tell that he felt nothing for her. Looking at her sister's sleeping face covered with an all too rare smile, she was hit with an inspiration. "Do you think those two are going to separate any time soon? Besides, you both need time to finish healing."

"Katina …" Jadeite was afraid to remain with these women for very long. He wouldn't be able to fight his heart forever. It was as if he had been pulled towards her. Katina was so strong-willed and beautiful. He knew easily that the heaviness on her was not normal, but that something had made her let go of her health like this. He wanted to know what it was so that he could see what she looked like before it. Even if he refused to allow himself the joy of having as his own.

She was desperate. Katina only wanted her sister to be happy, and the man holding her close seemed to do just that for her. Alicianne had been through enough heartbreak in her short life. As for herself, Katina didn't deserve anything but loneliness and isolation – after what she did. "At least just until Winter Solstice. That will give you two plenty of time to finish healing."

Jadeite could find no argument with that, but could he keep from letting this beautiful woman too close? Yet, his student was at peace. Tanzanite deserved that for all he tried to do for him. "Agreed. And what of the last card?"

"The Five of Wands." Katina felt as if that was the worse fate. "There are going to be problems coming that cannot be avoided. But whatever it is that is coming you are going to need great mental agility and resources in order to triumph. The only way you will succeed is through relentless hard work. Wish it could have been a more pleasant card."

"It was honest, and that is all I asked of you. Too bad it couldn't have been a little more clear though." Jadeite rested a hand on Katina's shoulder.

She looked up at him nervously. "I don't usually do this, but I could do a clarification spread. That way we can see if sis and I are possibly involved in this."

He gently squeezed her should, bringing out Katina's gentle smile. That was how Jadeite preferred to see her. He simply disliked seeing her cry … that was all. It didn't mean that he had gone soft. She helped him without asking for anything in return. The least he could do was give some kind of recompense for that grace. "Let's do it."

Katina's heart raced as her smile brightened with his words and touch. She collected the three cards and returned them to her deck. In her heart she wanted to know what was before them as far as struggles, but she also wanted to know if Jadeite had been brought to her (and Tanzanite to Alice) to heal the girls' past grief. After a few moments, she cut the deck into two piles. She began to shuffle the left deck. "This half of the deck is the passive emotional side."

"I doubt that human emotions are _that_passive, Katina. After what I have seen of the power within human emotion … especially love. I used it once to gather energy. I thought it was a waste of energy, but I could have been wrong." That was all he would admit to. Jadeite had never felt such powerful forces at war within his body and soul. He wanted to lie in the bed and hold this woman as his student was with Alicianne. But he couldn't be that weak. He refused to think that he had again fallen in love with a mortal! The last one died and he went mad – he even joined with Beryl to try and rid himself of the emotion completely.

Katina blushed softly. She wanted to climb into the bed with him, but she knew that she was fat and ugly. No cute guy like Jadeite, who obviously could have any woman that came along, wanted her for more than a 'good time' or the money that she and her sister shared. That was what she was fated to … that was her lifetime punishment. 

She set the half of the deck on the floor and then took a deep breath while stretching her arms over her head. Katina focused on that she now had a new friend whom she could obviously count on, given that he had already fought to protect her, and that her little sister was in love and loved by Tanzanite.

Looking up at a confused Jadeite, Katina smiled. "I'm getting rid of my negative emotions. If I hold on to them it could mess up the reading. That is how powerful they can be within humans."

"Too bad Beryl didn't have you working for her. She would have won if she had known how humans are capable of producing such negative energies." Jadeite absent-mindedly commented.

Katina grinned up at him. "I would have demanded your release long ago if I had been working for her."

"Such was not known to happen by those in the Negaverse, outside of two other generals who came to Beryl's service deeply committed to one another from the start. But, then still she probably would have sealed you in a crystal as she did Tanzanite for such impetuousness – demanding anything of her. I just wish I could have seen her defeated at last."

Katina sat on the side of the bed. "Have none in the Negaverse ever fallen in love?"

Jadeite grinned as he rubbed her arm gently. "From what I have gleaned from Tanzanite and my own powers, there was one General who turned his back on Beryl and the Negaverse for some mortal girl. He was supposedly killed by Zoicite's minions, but I know that Nephrite wouldn't die that easily."

"Why?" Katina asked tentatively.

"Nephrite was one with the stars, and he was a Prince of the Goblin Kingdom … a fae as I am. We only die from iron and rare weapons made of a material called Bloodtainters. He more than likely returned to his people … wherever it is that our kind went to."

Katina could see the pain in his eyes and decided that when he was ready to talk about that part of his past and what he was that he would. "You knew him?"

"He was my elder brother's best friend. And Nephrite was right about my trying to gather energy from many at one time instead of his plan about using individuals to drop the visibility factor. He used to call me a fool for my hard headedness." Jadeite sighed. Nephrite, as many times in the past, had been right. "Shall we continue?"

"Yeah." Katina felt he wasn't ready to talk about that yet. She understood better most as well. After all, she had yet to tell him about her family outside her sister.

Again she shuffled the left half of the deck, this time more centered on the question and on what she wanted to do. The top card she laid face down and then she laid the bottom card face down next to it. Setting the rest to the side, she picked up the right deck and explained as she shuffled that this pile was the active intellectual side. All Jadeite did at that was grin. Again Katina removed the top card and set it face down above the other cards. She then took the bottom card face down on the floor beneath the rest. The four cards made a diamond shape. And then the cards in her hand joined the rest of the deck that was not being used.

Katina flipped the top card of the diamond. "This card is the question – what is ahead of us. Oh my Goddess!"

Not only was the card a part of the major arcana, but it was the Lovers card! Jadeite couldn't believe his eyes! Was this some sort of sign of his future with Katina? "What does it mean, Katina?"

"Harmony and union. Coming choices that need to be made by intuition rather than by intellect. The coming difficult decisions may not be about love, but there are going to be some kind of test coming. It may be a struggle with two paths. I can feel that it is a long time away as far as the test, but there will be choices made along the way as well. I know confusing, but that is what I am feeling from the card."

Jadeite rested his hand on her neck and soothingly massaged it. Katina leaned back into his touch. It felt so good to be pampered for a change. She smiled and purred, bringing a smile to his face, as he added on his free hand and began to massage both of her shoulders at the same time. Both decided in their hearts that they could seriously enjoy a lifetime of getting and giving massages with the other.

Katina enjoyed the attention completely, and was finally starting to relax for the first time in so very long. The only problem was that as her body relaxed her need to sleep grew. "If you do not stop very soon, I am going to fall asleep right here in this floor."

"Then I will sweep you up onto the bed. Can't have one of my beautiful hostess sleeping on the floor now can I?" Jadeite purred in her ear. Free of Beryl's influence, he began to feel his true personality returning to him bit by bit. Every bit the playful and mischievous fae that his elder brother was … and in some ways more so … that was the only way to describe the Jadeite of old and the one slowly returning to the world.

"Then who will read the cards?" Katina sighed in complete contentment as his warm hands eased the knots out of her sore shoulders wonderfully. They were certainly friends, and he saw her as a beautiful friend – that she had to keep in her mind. Nothing more than friendship would she ever be given from any man, because she deserved nothing more than such.

Deciding that the card was indeed a sign that he had been given another chance at life, and that he should live to make himself better than before to atone for his past evils, Jadeite moved her dark hair out of the way and planted a slightly open mouthed kiss on her neck.

Katina twisted as she drew in an audible breath. In a heartbeat the pair were kissing deep and passionately. Well, so much for any thoughts of fighting it or going slow that either had held. Both grabbed desperately to the other as they deepened the kiss to the amusement of the couple across the room on the other bed.

***

Alice's eyes fluttered open slowly as she felt the comfortable weight of an arm on her waist that couldn't be her own. Glancing down, she saw that it belonged to none other than Tanzanite. A blush crept up her cheeks as she turned to see him. A smile crossed Alicianne's face as she gave him a simple kiss on the cheek in thanks for protecting her as well as helping her in her unprotected state that she had sent herself into involuntarily. They glanced over at the mentor of Tanzanite and smiled amused at the sight before them of the pair kissing. They weren't about to break up that happy sight. So silently they lay there watching the other couple pair up.

***

Katina and Jadeite broke apart gasping gulps of air and fires burning in their eyes for the other. Both were smiling, and obviously not sorry about what had just happened. Katina felt so loved, more than she had in a very long time. With a brilliant smile, she brushed her fingers down his cheek. "Maybe I had better finish this reading quickly."

Jadeite nodded with a hungered look deep in his eyes. He noticed that they other two had quickly closed their eyes. Oh, well. Looked like there was no hiding the truth from the other couple. "Agreed."

***

Alice felt so happy for her sister. She knew that Katina had never really had a good relationship with the exception of a few of her best female friends. She refused to date anymore because most people merely used her, but this man Jadeite made her happy. As long as Katina never had to cry again once the evil was out of their lives for good, Alice decided that she would give Jadeite and her elder sister her best wishes and blessing.

Tanzanite had to internally smile for his teacher. Jadeite was beginning to love again, like he himself was with Alice. He felt a pang of remorse for thinking he was forgetting his lost love from before Beryl came into the scene. However it faded as he felt that this girl, Alicianne, might very well help him to truly cope with it. He would learn to let go of the past, but he couldn't help but wish that she was his dead love, reincarnated, but Tanzanite shook his head at that idea. Reincarnation was impossible. Right?

"This card is what we are attracting," Katina chuckled as Jadeite nibbled on her ear. "Jadeite, honey … I mean other than each other."

That brought another grin to Jadeite's face. Had she really used an endearment towards him? He continued to kiss and nibble down her neck, just to feel and hear her chuckles. "Jadeite, please sweetheart. I promise to lay down with you after I put the cards away when I finish reading this spread."

"I'm holding you to it." He whispered into her ear before kissing it to hear her tempered groan of pleasure.

"A reversed Temperance." Katina's expression was confused. "Conflicting interests. That means we have those who will support us, those we will have to win over, and those who sissy and I might need protection from. Sissy and I do need the protection as you have seen for yourself."

"Didn't you know that is mine and Tanzanite's jobs now?" Jadeite swiped another deep and passionate kiss from his dark haired witch.

***

A blush crept up Alice's cheeks at the thought of Tanzanite protecting her. She hadn't felt this safe with a man in a very long time. The sisters had lived in fear for far too long, to be free of that fear would be such a relief that neither had dared to dream of ever feeling in this haunted life they both moved through. She gripped Tanzanite's hand with her own and squeezed it gently, to feel him return the grip tenderly, as if making sure she wasn't going to break, but it had an almost loving aspect to it. She listened in on the reading as it continued.

***

As he pulled back, Jadeite and Katina looked deeply into one another's eyes. Yes this was fast, but it also felt so right. "Um, next card?"

Jadeite nodded and fought off the urge to pull her into the bed for more than mere kisses. She was going to get back from him all that she had given – the massage included. Across from the second card, Katina turned over the third card to reveal that it was the Star in an upright position. That brought the bright smile back to his witch's face. "How we are to influence our environment and those around us. Fresh hope and renewal, the healing of old wounds, influence over others, promise and fulfillment, vigor and confidence, and protection. That the two of you have already done and then some."

***

A smile crept onto the younger sister's face. Alice knew indeed, they had done that and more for her sister and herself. She planned to show Tanzanite how much she appreciated having him around someday. She knew that she had to plan it just right too. She hugged his arm around her all the tighter for the meantime. Unknowing to the young psychic, he had a smile on his face, as he silently thought that she would be the one to free him from his cage of guilt and teach him how to love once more. He vowed he wouldn't let her down like he let down Alicia.

Alice smiled as she gently relaxed in Tanzanite's gentle embrace. She felt him gently kiss her hair against her neck. She bit back a moan before it came out, but he felt the moan wanting to come out, but knew why she hid it. A smile placed itself on his lips as she felt his sigh of contentment as they heard the last card being read.

***

Katina's heart raced when Jadeite brushed his thumbs down her cheeks and then took claim of her lips once again. This had always what she had dreamed real love would be like. To feel the burning need of touch and kiss, while feeling whole and at peace because the one who inspired the flames burning within her was there heating her longing all the hotter.

 "Last Card." Katina panted in longing. Tearing her eyes from his, she flipped over the final card and nearly busted in joyful laughter. Alice couldn't stand the suspense any longer.

A smile drifted along Alice's face once more as Katina chuckled and forced herself to keep the mirth down. The younger sister let out the breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. Everything was going to turn out all right for both of them … that had to be what was making her big sister so giddy with joy. Elation raced through her blood, as Alice found that she had to resist the urge to reveal that she was awake and kiss the man lying next to her. She waited to hear what would happen at the end of all of this.

Tanzanite relaxed slightly, knowing that his teacher was indeed going to be just fine. Everything had turned out all right in the end; they would all be all right and together through it all. After all of the torments and grief he and Jadeite had suffered through over the centuries … that is the way it had to happen.

"I can't believe this! I can't believe this!" Katina chuckled out as quietly as she could manage at that moment.

A chuckle brought the young witch's attention on the seemingly 'sleeping' couple. Alice sat up with a smile on her face, as did Tanzanite. "Aren't you going to tell us what it says already Katina? The suspense is positively killing me." Alice said with a chuckle as she leaned against Tanzanite, whose arm was around the younger sibling's waist once more.

With a growl in her throat, Katina couldn't hide her blushing smile as the other couple chuckled even more. "And exactly how long have you two been awake?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Jadeite added. But he too was finding it hard to hide off his grin. He had not felt this much joy in far too long.

After glancing at Alice, Tanzanite's face turned red with heat showing his embarrassment. A smug smile crossed Alice's face however – time for pay back. Since they had embarrassed her Tanzanite, she was going to embarrass them in turn.

"Uh oh. My sister has that look on her face. I think we had better hide Jadeite." Katina said with an amused chuckle. Jadeite raised a brow in question. "She is about to have revenge on us."

"We have been awake since your first kiss that you gave my sister, Jadeite." the young psychic woman said smugly. "And boy was it hot … please turn up the air conditioning, the temperature from you two lovebirds is stifling!"

"YOU BRAT! I'm not nosing in on your first kiss! And I am not grading it … you … you … spore!" Katina spat as she rested her head on Jadeite's arm with a pout on her face, even if her eyes showed him all the joy she had sparkling within her from their kisses. "Now I'm not saying a thing!"

A chuckle rose from Alice's lips as she watched them. After shaking her head briskly, she attempted to stand, only to have Tanzanite stop her with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you sure you can stand right now Alice?" he asked softly. A smile graced her lips once more as she saw he was being only concerned for her well being, as any man would be towards his love.

"Yes, now I must see what card my sister drew to end the misery of what she's putting me through with this insufferable wait." she said with a laugh gracing her voice.

"Fine! Remember **my** cards! You no touch sissy unless I tell you too. The card is Strength upright! Courage, self-control, and the virtue of Fortitude. The power of love. Control of passion against one's baser instincts. Determination, generosity, strength and power under control. Energy, optimism, resolve, and reconciliation." Katina smiled as she wrapped her arms around her guy's neck in her joy. Forget any idea of keeping this relationship to themselves.

Alice just had to tease some more. "Um, Tanzanite. Our getting out of trouble in the future includes those two controlling their passions? You do realize that we are in deep trouble."

Tanzanite couldn't help chuckling at that. His angel too laughed. Life had certainly changed in a very short time. And he was not sorry for the changes. The wheel had at last turned that he was enjoying life instead of suffering.

Before Katina could say a word, Alice was literally saved by a bell. The portable phone that she had brought in with her as they first set things up for the long night of taking care of the two guys suddenly rang. "Hold that thought, big sister."

Alice's smile disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Her stance became rigid, as if preparing itself for a battle of the century. She knew already who it was without asking. Katina picked up the phone as the voice on the other end made her body freeze in place, and the smile that had graced Katina's lips disappeared in a flash. Alice sank into Tanzanite's offered embrace without responding to his question of why she and Katina were so upset. The young psychic knew that the men would find out what was going wrong soon enough.

"Hi Steve. No. Damn it, you gave me the night off! Well, three weeks without a break and working triple shifts. I think I deserve a break! It is **_one_** damn night! Steve, you don't give me the mandatory coffee breaks or meal breaks!" Upset, Katina stood up fast and just as fast nearly hit the ground. Jadeite barely caught her in time before she went face first onto the carpet. 

He took the phone and growled into it as he pulled his girlfriend close to his body – yes, he knew without a doubt this was his one. And whoever had done this to his Katina was going to pay. "Who the hell is this?!"

"This is Steven Daniel McKinney, I am the owner of the Hotdog Hut and Kate's boss. Now just who the hell are you? And where is Kate? I'm not through with her."

"She has fainted, probably because of your working her to near death! She is not going anywhere until she has gotten some rest! And you are most certainly through because I said so." Jadeite snapped. Not knowing how to turn it off, he let Alice take the thing while he gathered Katina into his arms and set her on the bed. Thankfully Tanzanite knew that Katina had been teasing earlier about not touching her cards. He put them together and slid them into the black bag Alice pointed to as she spoke to who was on the phone – and she was not being polite about it. Her sister had been starving herself for a slave driver!

As Alice pointed to the bag for the cards, Tanzanite knew what to do then as he set the bag on the nearby table as he listened to his Angel go off on the jerk. "This is Katina's sister, Ms. Griffith. I suggest that you back off right now Mr. McKinney. My sister is not coming to work today you jerk. If you dare try to push her, I will get an attorney on your arrogant behind. I will personally take you down. You have no right working her like a slave." she said as she heard his annoying haughty voice rebut her verbal assault.

"You're... Alice right?" he said upon her demanding that he may only call her Ms. Griffith, he continued, "She won't be hired by anyone but me. So she has no right to do anything less than what I demand. So you had better get her up and down here before I decide to fire her pagan …" he started shouting as the angry psychic cut him off.

"I warn you. You shall get back what you have given my sister and myself today. I have foreseen and will make certain of that. You shall be hearing from an attorney shortly. Good bye." she said as she turned off the phone. She was grateful that she and Katina had enough money to hire one as she put the phone down angrily. She raced about, getting some cool water and a cloth to drape across her sister's forehead … some sugar water to start her sister back onto recovery from this awful experience, and checking Katina's vitals. She let a shuttering sigh escape her lips as she thought of what had just transpired. 

At least she had a recorder going that recorded the conversation. It would be more than enough with all of the tapes that she had accumulated over her sister's time working at that heck hole to get them a win at court. She knew she wouldn't hire one right now; she was only leaving it hanging in the air for now, hoping that the threat would make him back down and be slightly more reasonable.

Tanzanite glanced at the dark haired beauty of his new love; her being upset got him even more wound up. Whatever had made her that angry was a bad thing. He watched as she worked quickly to revive her sister and had to smile at the spitfire that she was. After she was done, she collapsed into a chair, tired from the sudden spurt of energy she had to use. Tanzanite's eyes shone with worry as his arms went around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. Meanwhile Jadeite had spooned himself next to her sister, much like Tanzanite had done with Alice earlier. After a few minutes of Jadeite's reverently stroking Katina's face, she began to slowly wake up.

Slowly Katina opened her eyes and took a deep breath, grabbing Jadeite's attentions instantly. "Katina? How are you feeling?"

"Okay. Sorry about this, but Steve … my boss … he needs me to work tonight after all. I'll try and get some time off …" Katina tried to get up only to find herself gently forced back on the bed by her guy. "Jadeite, honey if I don't go in he'll fire me. No one else in this town will hire me. You know why."

Jadeite placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "Forget him and that job. You are worthy of so much more."

"Jadeite. I can't stay at home and vegetate! I was fatter and uglier once because I did just that." Katina turned her face away, full of shame and grief. What had happened to hurt his love so deeply?

A defeated sigh escaped past the younger psychic's lips. Alice knew that this was going to have to be unearthed sometime; only she never thought that it would happen this soon. She just prayed that she would be strong enough to unearth it all herself – knowing that Katina never would have that strength. A quick prayer to any force that was listening to give her strength to speak about what was buried years before, which still festered in them both – to do that on her own Alice would have to be very strong indeed.

Alice opened her eyes as tears welled up in them. Her lips wouldn't open and her throat felt as if there was a thick lump of clay stuck half way down. She didn't have the strength yet! Tanzanite gave her a sympathetic look.

"You don't have to tell us yet since this is obviously very painful for you both-" Tanzanite started as Alice's struggled words cut him off.

"But we have to! It's the only way to move past the incidents. The only way we will ever heal." she said, sighing.

Katina broke down too. "No! I can't! I just can't!"

"We have to get it out Katina! It's festered in us too deeply for too long. Just look at how it's affected us! My thinness and your obesity – I haven't eaten enough to feed a small sparrow at most meals, and you ate too much. We're too afraid to date men because of the world's jerks like Randy. Then there's your pain in the rear boss who thinks he's the king of the world. As if! We need to get this out. If not from you who knows it better than I do, then I will tell what I can remember and pray that it's accurate." Alice said, her voice showing that she was nearing her own breaking point.

The tears continue to pour down her cheeks as Katina cried out with all the pain she had buried deep within her. "It was all my fault!"

"How my angel?" Jadeite hated doing this, but it looked like this was the only way to make his new love heal.

"I started the tickle fight! Mom said to stop, but I wanted sissy to say that I was boss! It was all my fault! I killed them!" 

Alice glanced at her sister. She fervently shook her head. "It's not your fault. Father fell asleep at the wheel remember?" Alice said softly. She buried her face in Tanzanite's chest and cried softly. She kept repeating that he fell asleep at the wheel.

"No! It is my fault!" Katina screamed with all that was in her as more tears streamed down her cheeks. "Mom turned to focus on us because I was a bad girl! She didn't see that dad was asleep or the railing we were heading for! It was all my fault! I didn't get them out! I was scared of the fire! I didn't want to get burned and they were burned to death! They burned to death because of me!!"

Alice turned to her elder sister; she knew that this had to be done. It was the only way to get the poison out of her, thought the younger psychic disliked even the thought of doing this to her beloved older sister. She prayed that Katina would forgive her someday for this. Alice decided to give Katina the argument and condemnation that her heart seemed to long for in reality. Alice's defeated look told Jadeite exactly what was planned. Though he hated it, he knew it had to be done.

"It was your fault then? You killed mother and father? How could you have done that to me?" Alice said in a flat tone, devoid of all emotions. 

Her hand squeezed Tanzanite's, he understood as well what had to be said in order to get the venom out before it became destructive. She had to do this, though it broke her heart to be so ruthless about it. She knew; she had to get her sister to inadvertently admit that it wasn't her fault, even if it was by argument and false accusation.

Alice prayed to whomever would be listening to a young sister's prayer, that her beloved sister would understand in the long run that it was done for her own good. She waited, the silence was killing her, but she had to wait for her sister to respond somehow before continuing her argument to ensure that Katina was indeed listening.

"I knew that this day was going to come. I've waited and dreaded it all along. I know that you hate me. I'll get my stuff and go. You keep all of the money. I deserve whatever comes at me." Katina forced herself to stop crying and wiped her face of tears.

Jadeite at first had no idea what was happening, until Tanzanite told him telepathically. He hated this, how this was hurting his angel. Yet, the grief and guilt were hurting her even worse. If only he could erase it all for her. "Katina."

"No, this is for the best. I get what I deserve, and you don't get poisoned by me." Katina softly kissed his lips, and he could taste the salt of her pain filled tears. "At least … for one moment … I got to be happy."

"It was your fault! Admit it! You were the one who made father fall asleep at the wheel! You made the car crash! You killed them!" Alice said in the same, frightening tone that was devoid of emotion.

As Katina stood and went to leave the room, she found that the door had been locked and wouldn't unlock, she turned to the magical beings of the trio before her. "Unlock this door," she sighed as both the former general she had fallen for and Alice's new love shook their heads.

"Unlock this door now!" Katina cried out through her tears in her frustration. She met her sister's calm, detached gaze, as Alice said, "Coward. You run instead of facing up to what you did." She prayed that Katina would start arguing soon about how it wasn't truly her fault. That way, her sister would be cleansed of the poison festering inside of her.

"I admitted to it! It should have been me who burned to death! But I can't change it! I'd change places with them right now if I could! But I can't … I can't bring mommy and daddy back." Katina collapsed to her knees and broke down into hard sobs that worried Jadeite. He had to fight his heart this time. He so wanted to go and comfort her. Why would she think such?

Alice knew that Jadeite was fighting his instincts to help her sister; she knew this because she too was fighting that impulse hard. She knew that if she pushed her sister just a little further though, that she would truly realize it wasn't her fault. Sighing mentally, she returned to her calm, detached gaze, only this had a hint of the spitfire that verbally went at Randy and moments ago Mr. McKinney. She said in a flat tone, "you're right. It should have been you instead of our parents. But how would a selfish girl act any differently? Only your guilt has eaten away at you instead of how other selfish girls would have acted in your shoes." She said, praying it would finally crack the cold shell Katina had erected around her heart.

"Selfish? Why you ungrateful brat! You were all I thought about for years! I did all that I could to make it up to you, and gave up anything I could to make life without them better for you! What else can I do? I can't bring them back!" Katina shook with all of the grief and pain coursing for the first time since she buried it. 

"The day we buried their burnt skeletons, I took care of you … I let you cry and cry without shedding a single tear myself. No one was there for me before, during, or after. When all the kids picked on us because of Aunty Grace being a witch, I stood up for you. But no one was there for me! I was the one who came home hiding the bruises on my soul and my body. Aunty Grace didn't even know. When that preacher tried to take you to his office, I didn't like it and sent you to our ride home. He raped me instead of you. That was why I went my path – but I told Aunty Grace and she made sure that you never went back to that place. What else can I do to make it up to you that our parent suffered that horrible fiery death?"

The psychic allowed herself to smile for the first time since the one-sided argument began. Katina was finally allowing herself to heal of the venom by admitting things weren't her fault. She hated calling her sister selfish, knowing it was far from the truth. She ran to Katina and gave her a hug, startling the angry grieving woman.

Alice grinned gently as she spoke up with tear falling from her eyes, giving her meaning for the ensuing argument, "I only said that to try and get you to say that it wasn't truly your fault, Katina. It was an accident and I have the best big sister in the universe."

Tears coursed down the younger woman's cheeks as she watched Katina for any sign of not being forgiven for her actions to help her beloved sister. The younger brunette knew that what she said was unforgivable, but it had to be done and would bear the fires of heck for all eternity if it meant having her sister healed of the evil guilt that had coursed through her for a long time.

"But the accident **was** my fault. I should have went back for them … I should have helped mommy and daddy." Katina panted between sobs that she couldn't hold back any longer.

Jadeite had his fill of it. He had limited power, but there was one spell he knew he could do – and it would be even easier if the one ingredient he needed were there in his love's oil box. "Tanzanite get that mirror off of that wall. Angel, do you have any Jasmine oil?"

"Yes, in the middle of the front row of bottles. Why?" Katina sniffled out as her younger sister returned the favor she had given so long before – letting the eldest finally mourn the pain out that she had always held within her tender heart.

Jadeite nodded once he found the right bottle, rubbed three drops across the mirror's surface, and then blew across it causing the mirror to ripple like water! "Let the truth surface before us now!"

Katina covered her ears as she and Alice heard the sounds of the accident all over again. Tears and grief pour out of both women as they sobbed together and saw the accident happen in their mind's eye all over again. Jadeite sighed hard, seeing for himself the truth. "Come here love. There is something I have to show you."

"No!" Katina shouted sharply.

Jadeite was not going to be soft at this. He got up and dragged her half way over to the mirror. "This is for your own good!"

"No, please! I'm sorry!" Katina was screaming in near hysterics at that point, fighting to get out of her love's grip and away from the mirror she was sure would condemn her for all time.

Jadeite sighed hard as he let her go and she scooted away from him in fear. This was harder than he first feared that it would be. "Angel, you couldn't have saved them. Even if you had gone back and pulled them out of the car it would have done no good. Katina, both of their necks broke in the accident. They felt nothing because they were killed instantly. They didn't suffer when the fire consumed their bodies."

Alice had known for some time that there wasn't anything that could be done, but never knew fully why. It was a sense in her heart that at last was justified. That would explain the feeling of finality that she had always felt when she looked back at the moment the car exploded in her mind. Her powers had told her the truth the entire time – nothing could have saved her parents.

She went over to Tanzanite and cried in his arms, all of the pain that she had kept bottled up for years to ease her sister's guilt coming out without any way to stop it. He rubbed her back soothingly as she watched the mirror of truth. It showed everything as it happened; her memories of the accident were vague, but they matched with the images she saw in the mirror. The sounds too were the same, confirming what her dark nightmares had been. Both sisters cried for their pain. Pain that would hopefully end now that all had truly been revealed, or so the men and Alice were hoping.

Katina shook her head violently and screamed with all that was in her. "No, no, no! I saw them moving as the flames grabbed them! They were alive! They felt it when their skin caught fire! They died in horrible pain because I was too scared to help! It was all my fault!"

"That was only nerve reactions in their muscles from the heat. Love, please come and look." Jadeite left the mirror and gathered her into his arms. "No, no, no. My fault … all my fault … he said so … he knew better … he knew God … God sees all … I'm a bad girl … I'm a dirty girl … I'm the worse … I … I … had it coming … I made him feel that way … I'm a bad girl … dirty girl …" 

The younger sibling shook her head. She was furious with the man who called himself a preacher. It was why she took up the religion to begin with, so she could show the preacher how to truly act.

"Sissy, that wasn't your fault. The preacher did and said all of that to make you feel guilty and get you into his bed. He was someone who followed the path of the devil. Temptation was his biggest weak point and he acted upon it. I heard you tell Aunty Grace about it. I've always known what you did for me. You are my hero for that. 

"I swore when that happened that I wouldn't let anyone else try that upon you when I took up that faith to prevent people from slandering me, though I'm more open minded about faiths than they are … I wanted to be sure you were safe from them by offering myself the only way I could. It wasn't your fault. Look in the mirror and be free of the spell he put upon you through the abilities of Temptation itself! Please sissy." Alice cried out, startling her sister into looking at the mirror.

"Spell? He put a spell on me? I'm afraid!" Katina screamed as she did all she could to get out of Jadeite's firm hold on her and scoot even further away. "I'm afraid! I'm afraid! Mommy! Daddy!"

And then a new player arrived – Queen Serenity. "Ekaterina Elisabeth Griffith calm down. Your being afraid is understandable. Yet, it will not bring back those you lost, nor will your self-hatred. If that were so I would be alive again. Lord Jadeite, it is good to see you free and about. Your mother knows of your safety, and your need of time to heal and remember. Otherwise she would be here instead of me. Tanzanite, as I showed you in your dreams all things come full circle. Your family too knows of your survival and equal need to heal and remember. Hello Alicianne. Don't feel guilty for forcing your sister through all of this. This is the only way for her to heal. And now I believe there are two people waiting to speak with the two of you young ladies."

With a gasp, the girls saw two people they never thought they would see again appear before them from beyond the veil. Katina smiled and giggled. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Alice looked at the pair and a brilliant smile came upon her face, as she broke free of Tanzanite's embrace to join her sister in pure happiness.

"Mom... Dad... How?" the younger sister said as she stared in wonder and chuckled.

Tanzanite couldn't help but admire that brilliant smile that came across his angel's face and noted how pre … No ... Beautiful was more like it... Yes how beautiful she really was when smiling that brilliantly. Her voice was alight with joy and laughter.

"Magic baby girls. Katrina Beth, you stop this blaming yourself right now young lady. Jadeite wouldn't lie to his true love, would he? Your father and I did die before the fire got anywhere near us." Melinda Griffith smiled on her eldest baby.

Arthur grinned at their littlest baby. "Sneaky as your mother, Alicianne. Giving your sister the blame she wanted and more until she turned and started defending herself. Beautiful. Couldn't have done it any better myself."

Alice blushed furiously at that. She still couldn't get past the fact that she was looking at her parents, but that comment struck her out of being speechless. 

"I did what anyone would have done for their loving sibling. I knew she wasn't the least bit selfish, but I had no choice but to push her into accepting it wasn't her fault. And name calling always puts her on the defensive," the younger sibling said softly, her tears of joy were streaming down her cheeks as she turned around, grasped Tanzanite's hand gently and pulled him forward. She knew he didn't feel that he was a part of the conversation, but also knew it would be her only chance to show her parents that she was finally moving on from her dark past and into a brighter future.

Following her little sister's example, Katrina took Jadeite's hand and pulled him close to her. "I'm sorry mommy that I wasn't a good girl."

"Baby, you are a very good girl. I should have been more forceful when I saw your dad was tired. You two didn't remember that because you were both asleep when he and I quietly argued to let you two sleep. In fact that was twenty minutes before two little girls couldn't stop tickling each other? And you forgot that I was tickling you both just before the end. Jadeite, this is your Katrina reborn. She stopped using that pet name because of our deaths." Melinda smiled at the stunned man. "She loves you as much as you love her. And you both have our blessings for however this goes."

The smile that had been on Alice's face only grew with more joy. Her sister was finally going to be all right again after this. She was sure of it! Finally her parents turned to face her and Tanzanite. 

Tanzanite watched the pair and when he heard that Katina was his teacher's love reborn, he began to wonder about the angel that was holding his own hand. He had to know if he had been so blessed as to regain what he had lost so long before.

"Is she …" the younger of the two living men started to ask as his love's parents cut him off with a nod.

"She is your Alicia reborn as well. This match, too, has our blessings." Melinda and Arthur said as they saw Alice throw her arms around Tanzanite's waist and kissed him gently to show him she was ready to learn to love again. The kiss was merely chaste for the moment as it wasn't the time or the place to do anything further. The two pairs smiled at the deceased parents continue their talking with the sisters.

Katina giggled as her parents hovered there. "I missed you mommy and daddy!"

"We missed you both as well, my precious babies. Things are going to get hard like your cards told you. But now that the two of you have help, we don't have to worry anymore." Melinda sighed.

Arthur smiled on his first little girl. "You stop this blaming yourself, young lady. It was no one's fault. That is why things like this are called accidents. Now unless you want a good swift spanking?"

Katina's eyes grew to the size of saucers as she scooted tight against Jadeite and shook her head. "No daddy."

"That's my good girl. We have to go now girls. Now we can be a peace because the two of you are safe. Keep following your own paths girls – in all things. We are so proud of you both." Arthur and Melinda kissed each girl before vanishing with Queen Serenity.

Katina sighed as she settled in the comforting arms of her only love – she was sure of that now. "It wasn't my fault."

"And look what it took to make you see that." Jadeite teased softly.

Alice's smile turned gentle as she watched Jadeite tease her sister slightly, and get tickled for it (who knew former bad guys had tickle spots? She'd have to see if Tanzanite had any later on). The younger sister snuggled into Tanzanite's embrace happily. She knew things in the end would turn out right. So much has gone wrong that it couldn't all go wrong. She grinned as she thought of what time it was – the sun was just starting to rise.

"So now that we all have this settled, how about we start making some breakfast?" Alicianne asked subtly, but her stomach agreed a little bit louder than it ever had – bring out laughter all around.

"I'm not hungry sissy." Ekaterina sighed a chuckle as she felt Jadeite's arms wrap around her and pull her body close to his own. This was all she wanted right then, her love holding her close.

Katrina's sister fixed her with a forced serious look and clucked her tongue disapprovingly. 

"You haven't eaten much lately big sister. You need to eat," she said, imitating a mother hen tone of voice, but her seriousness left no room for argument.

"I am fine! Goddess, look at me! I'm a cow! You are the one who needs to eat! After all you can hide behind a blade of grass!"

The younger one of the pair looked at her elder sister, again with that look that showed she was not going to back down. "Sissy, you haven't eaten in days. That's not the way to trim down on your weight. Eat healthier and exercise regularly is the right way to do it." she commented, trying to will Katina to eat more.

She felt Tanzanite's eyes on her back and turned to face her love.

"You need to eat as well my love. Please, you must regain some of the weight you have lost." he pleaded gently. Her eyes lowered to the ground but then rose again with a fierce determination, which shone with a plan that would work.

"Katina, I'll make a deal with you..." Alice began.

Shaking her head, she looked at her little sister with a sneaky smile on her face. "It isn't Katina, Alice. It's Katrina."

Alice gave a knowing smile, which just proved that her big sister was getting better at last. She fought off the urge to break down into tears and continued.

"Fine, if it's Katrina, then I'm Alicia. Now onto my deal. I'll eat if you eat my big sister. It's not healthy to just stop eating entirely. That is partially why you passed out earlier this morning." Alicia said softly.

"I passed out from lack of sleep, being upset, and getting up too fast - Alicia!" Katrina snapped. "I like Alicia better than Alice anyway."

Alicia grinned a grin that would put any sneaky grin ever done to shame. She turned to face Tanzanite. Judging by the look upon his angel's face, she was indeed a crafty spitfire, Tanzanite was half afraid of what she had planned in her mind and half amused by it as well.

"Jadeite, will you be willing to tie my stubborn sister to a chair and baby feed her to get her to eat? She hasn't eaten in four days now that I know of … maybe even more with as sneaky as she can be." Alicia said, giving him her best pleading look.

"Leave my guy out of this, you little brat!"

Jadeite chuckled. "If you can make it to the door on your own, I will stay out of this … my Katrina. Otherwise I will be feeding you."

Smiling at her sister, Katrina got up only to lose her footing three steps away. Jadeite was right there this time, and gathered her into his arms. Triumphantly, he carried her to the bed and laid her there. "Rest, while I help get you something to eat."

"What makes you think I won't get up?" Katrina shot him a dirty look with a sly grin on the edge of it.

He grinned as he looked at the heat burning in her eyes – along with the silent plead. She wanted time alone … with him. Jadeite was more than happy to oblige his lady. "Tanzanite, do you think that you could help your young lady, while mine learns to never challenge me?"

"I am nowhere near done challenging you yet, **my** Jadeite."

Alicia turned an amused smirk on her face to her sister on the bed and Katrina's love standing near her.

"You can try Jadeite, but no one's succeeded. And I know that for a fact." Alicia said as she bolted to the door, unlocked it finally and left to go make breakfast. Tanzanite left after Katrina said, "Make sure she eats." and nodded to her on his way out. Alicia stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Here Tanzanite, my room is right next door to the right. You may go and change in there and then join me in making breakfast. Alright?" Alicia said as she directed him. He disappeared for a moment then reappeared. He had on everything except for his jacket, which was slung, over his shoulder. They arrived in the kitchen after going down the stairs.

A small smile donned the younger sister's lips. She spared a glance at the man who was going to help her with making the food. He had on a simple white shirt and a pair of her friend's old blue jeans while their clothing was being washed as best they could be. Internally, she made a mental note to check for ripping in seams for the pair. At first it struck her odd that she could care about him. But Alicia just couldn't help the feelings she felt building and heating in her body and soul. Really, she didn't want to. 

It was quickly decided that they would have french toast, something that her sister liked, but hadn't had in the past few days. Muttering under her breath about evil renters, persistent boys and evil slave driver bosses, she made the batter to drip the bread in. While she dipped the pieces of bread, Tanzan, as he liked to be called, did the actual cooking, making enough for himself, Jadeite and Katrina, not knowing she wasn't making any for herself just yet, that of course, would be done after she made sure her sister was eating.  

When it was done, he turned to her to find she had four cups in her hands. Each was filled with an orange liquid that the young woman said it was called orange juice and was very good for those in recovery. He had set two of the cups on the side near the stairs, to keep her occupied while he made two pieces of french toast for his love whom had taken care of him.  

She had brought up the plates to the other couple and found the cups waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. She quickly picked them up, thinking she heard the burner still going. But she shook her head, thinking that she was hearing things and took the cups up. She descended the stairs and wandered back into the kitchen where Tanzanite was waiting for her. She held back the shock of discovering two pieces of french toast waiting for her with her glass of orange juice. After a minute, he noticed she wasn't eating, only sipping her juice. He turned a playful menacing glare on her.

"If you don't eat, I'll tie you to that chair and feed you like an infant. You're far too thin for your own well being, as a doctor you know that I am right." The blonde said, his eyes boring into her being. With a meek nod, she picked up her fork and started eating her french toast. She had the feeling that he wasn't exactly joking, and wasn't ready to test his limits just yet.  

After a while of eating in silence, the pair finished as the younger of the two sisters went upstairs to check upon how the other two were doing. They went up and heard them talking and chuckling.

Katrina loved how it felt to be fed by another, and the looks she was getting from Jadeite with each chewing motion she made. She had only been playing when she held her hands over her head after Alicia left breakfast with them. But Jadeite refused to let her feed herself after that. It seemed that he enjoyed taking care of her. Thankfully he didn't argue with her when she returned the favor.

"Thank you for accepting me after I admitted the truth about …" Katrina was blushing at the memory of losing her innocence.

"That was not of your free will. And it is an act that will not happen between the two of us until our wedding day." Jadeite set down next to her and pulled his blushing love into his arms after setting the plates to one side so they had nothing between them.

Katrina breathed in his scent and relaxed. "Are you asking me something, handsome?"

Wouldn't you know that is when the other couple would decide to come in! The pair walked into the room, with a blush creeping up both of their cheeks. There was the feeling of something beautiful had just been disturbed. Feeling a need to state the obvious, Alicia spoke up, "Um... did we just interrupt something?"

"Yes." Katrina grinned. "You didn't answer me Jadeite. Were you asking me something?"

He blushed hotly for a moment. "I was and still am." Jadeite knew this was fast, but he knew how he felt without a doubt. He got off of the bed and knelt before her. "Will you marry me Katrina?"

Katrina had been kidding before … teasing. Did he really want her … even knowing her darkest secrets? She smiled as she saw the truth shining in his eyes – he was sincere. "Yes, Jadeite … I will marry you!"

Happy tears came to Alicia's eyes as she congratulated the pair along with Tanzanite. They collected the finished plates and cups and left without further ado.

Figuring to leave them be, they went back downstairs to where trouble awaited them. Craig was standing in the kitchen, waiting for them. A grimace flitted across Alicia's lips at the immanent confrontation.

"So Alice, will you finally start going steady with me? You and I both know no one else would ever really want you," he said with a superior smirk as Tanzanite stepped in, his hand resting on her shoulder. 

"You dare insult myself and my angel who saved me?" he said, angry with this man whom he didn't even really know. Craig shrank back a bit for a split second. Then Craig straightened up like any challenged male that sensed another male moving in on its territory. The look on his face said her wasn't please with this at all.

He shot a glare over at Alicia, who shrunk back. Craig smiled at that. He still had a hold on the little rich violet. "The name is Craig, and this little girl is mine. That is all that you need to know pretty boy. Alice make sure you are in that hot red dress I gave you for Christmas last year and standing outside that front door at no later that eight tonight. And you had better be good tonight at the party, or I will teach you to behave the way you should."

"How dare you order my angel? Alicia belongs to no one, and where she goes this evening is her decision – not yours. As to that threat of teaching her what you feel is proper behavior, you wouldn't make it one step near her body without tasting my fist." Tanzanite growled.

Craig shot a bird at the guy he thought was only flapping his lips. "Whoever you are, go find a pretty boy to play house with. That girl is mine. And you wouldn't be able to touch me. See I have a black belt in karate, and you are just a little baby waiting for a spanking."

Alicia stared coldly at Craig. Her words were colder than ice as she spoke, "You have no right to call me Alice. You may call me either Alicianne or preferably Ms. Griffith. And you will be waiting all night, because I am going nowhere with you."

Craig snapped his fingers and pointed for Alicia to come to his side like she was a dog. It took some doing but she stood where she was. "Leave Craig, because you are not welcome here."

When she felt Tanzanite rub her back supportively, she turned and snuggled safely in his arms. She felt so strong with him there. And she knew that he would never let harm come to her, much less hurt her himself. Tanzanite glared over at the loser and gave a dirty smirk. "I suggest you take your insults and do as my angel has ordered you."

He was taken aback by the pair's comments. "I haven't insulted you yet, little boy. You will know when I do however. She's so thin, no one would ever like her truly, except for me," he commented cruelly. "Looks like Randy was right and my pet has been whoring behind my back. Get over here now, Alice, before I make you wish you had never been born."

Tanzanite glanced down at the dark haired woman who stood in his embrace, her eyes shown with tears that wanted to be shed, but they were not allowed to come. He grimaced at her appearance, knowing this boy had brought her any amount of harm. Tanzanite decided to bring back the powerful maiden he had just seen stand against this bully. For now, he had to get this guy out of here before he drove the woman to tears and himself to murder. 

Craig turned his best pleading look to her, and in a whiny, irritated manner asked her once more to date him. "Come on baby, you know we're meant to be. I'll take you to the mall and get your hair done nice for tonight and some pretty jewelry."

A cold look came upon her face. "No Craig. I won't. I refuse to date with someone who is as cruel as you are. Be gone from my sight. I will never date you." She said; her voice colder than the artic ice that Tanzanite had escaped from before he and Jadeite arrived in her home. He had to smirk at that, but then the viral man's voice interrupted Tanzanite's silent musings.

Craig grinned a grin that spoke volumes. He was undressing her with his eyes, and he was being boastful about it! "Why won't you date me?" he demanded in a whiny tone. "Is he that good between your sheets? You know the entire town will know about this in an hour. How good that will look to those church people – you whoring at night, playing the good Christian girl during the day."

"You're a creep who thinks he can get whatever he wants, any way he wants it. I won't stand for it. I don't love you. You don't love me. It will never work out." She said vehemently with tears in her eyes. He had hit a nerve and knew he could work it.

"So you'll go out with me then?" he said, a crude smile on his face. "You know I'll protect you from your sister's bad rep. My ring on your hand is a perfect addition to your public face. Everyone says that we are perfect for each other."

"NO! I just told you I won't date you and I absolutely refuse to marry you!" she said, getting to her wit's end in anger. Tanzanite knew she was almost ready to throw another energy ball at him, but decided to intercede, possibly saving the young woman he had fallen for.

Tanzanite stepped in; he put his arm around the young woman's waist, and drew her behind him, as to shield her from his gaze. She begged him with her mind not to fight Craig. For her sweet sake, he would do that. Still even he had his limits.

"You sickly thin witch. Randal was right! You are a freak and a whore. No one but me will ever love you. And you will be worse than your sister by tonight – that is a promise!" Craig stated in a haughty manner, sure of his victory.

This enraged Tanzanite to no end. "In the short time I've known her, I've seen through the facade she puts up in front of everyone else. Now leave before I make you suffer for your actions and your threat." Tanzanite said, his hands clenching and unclenching. 

"Oh and you care about her I presume?" Craig sneered. This shocked Alicia, no one had ever seen him this mean.

She clamped onto the hand that was closest to her. The darkness had grown indeed in Craig. She knew now more than ever that she couldn't be with him. Tanzanite said in a voice that left no room for questioning as he said clear as crystal, "I. Love. Her. She is my angel and no one, especially you, shall take her from me." 

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we pretty little boy." Craig threw a punch that Tanzanite grabbed with one hand crunching the hand bones tight, before throwing the scum into a nearby chair. "Damn! That's it you fucking whore! You are nothing! I'll have you ruined before the day is out!"

Alicia couldn't hold back her tears. Her reputation was all that protected her big sister. Enraged, Tanzanite threw his fist at the sight of his angel in tears. A cracking noise was heard as Craig fell back, pain clouding his vision. He took off running after that.

Alicia could swear she heard him muttering in his mind about 'worse revenge'. It made her worry, though she hid it well before Tanzanite looked back at her, ashamed of what he did. 

"I'm sorry," he said, wrapping his arms around her as she wept. "For what?" she asked through her tears. "For hitting him when I promised to not resort to fighting." he replied softly. 

"It's alright, he offended you and you wanted to defend my honor. At least someone other than my few truly good friends and sister cares about me. And this person is someone who loves me for being me," she proclaimed the last part as if making sure that no one in the world could ever doubt her love for him. "This person I love with all that is within me."

Tanzanite knew that he loved this woman without the shadow of a doubt, but he couldn't help but feel guilty for her previous death. He drew her close as he gazed into her brown eyes, wishing for a sign of what to say. He knew she loved him, as she knew that he loved her. But he couldn't help but feel guilty for the past. It was time to unearth what he remembered of it before Beryl came into his life, to show why he was fearful of the future.

"My love. It's time I unearthed some of our past. It will come back to you soon enough, but I need to get this in the open, much like how your past came out into the open. You see; we lived happily together, married for a short time before Beryl ripped the universe to heck and back. 

"I had gone on a mission to scout a post that it was rumored that Beryl had obtained. Upon seeing that it was a lie, I raced back to find our house ransacked and you dead, your clothes ripped from your body and blood was everywhere. You were dead. I found remnants of some of my friends' clothes here and there, as if they were the culprits. I feared that they lied about being my friends, and Beryl used that against me. I'm so sorry my love. If I had known... I only wish I knew for certain what happened to you then and if I could have done something to stop it," he said as he broke into fitful tears.

To hear such a heavy heart filled confession stunned Alicia. She did what she could, which was to let him cry his tears and then gradually work through his pain with him to ease his conscience. She knew he took a risk in admitting to that, which was to admit to one's darkest fear. She rubbed his back soothingly as the remainder of his tears ended. Smiling down at the young angel in his arms, he was elated to have a second chance with her, if she would let him. He was determined to not have her hurt like that anymore.

"Are you still willing to be my love again … given our horrible past?" he said tentatively. At her smile and nod, he felt like he was truly reborn. She was giving him a second chance! He hugged her tightly to his chest and promised things would be different this time. They just had to be different!

***

Katrina snuggled into the arms of her fiancé. For the first time since she lost her parents, the young woman was completely happy. She at last knew without doubt that their deaths were not her fault. Her sister was happy and in love. To make it better, Katrina herself was deeply in love.

Jadeite brushed his thumb up and down her cheek. This was the look on her face he preferred, peace and contentment. "One good turn for another?"

Seeing the confusion on her face, he chuckled and got off the bed. When he opened her oils box, Katrina suddenly understood. "You don't have too. I know how ugly I am."

"If you were ugly my dear, I wouldn't have proposed to you." Jadeite pulled out the same base oil she had used on him and mixed up a new blend of essential oils with it.

Katrina sighed as the scent fill the room. It reminded her of woods at midnight after a rainstorm. He took off her glasses and laid them on the table. Then he saw how giving her what he got might cause a problem. "I'll find a couple towels you can cover up your important parts with."

"No." Katrina took his hand in her own. "We are alone, you can lock the door, and I trust you. Besides we are engaged after all."

She instantly pulled off her shirt, and tossed it on the bottom of the bed. All too soon the rest of her clothes joined it. Katrina was embarrassed at her weight, but the beauty she truly was stunned Jadeite speechless for a moment. Then a smirk grew over his face. "You are making it hard to wait for after the wedding."

"We don't have to." Katrina held out her arms to him and was grateful when he knelt before her, accepting and returning her embrace. "I want to give you all of me."

"On our wedding night. For now, I intend to give you everything you gave me in that massage earlier. Now lay back and enjoy it. Heavens know you deserve it." Jadeite laid his only love back – so grateful to have her back after everything he did in the past.

Tenderly he brushed away strands of hair from and began with her face. The oil was warm and eased her nervousness and tension, and slowly eased her eyes shut. His touch was soft and full of his love and adoration. The magic their love created filled her from his touch and slowly cleansed her soul of the darkness she had clung to for so long. Pleased by the look of relaxation in Katrina's face by the time he was finished with her jaw, Jadeite went lower. He felt the rumbling groans of pleasure in her throat as he rubbed the oil into the skin of that area. She was surprised when he stole a kiss from her lips, but smiled and giggled at the sensation.

When he was done with her shoulders and collarbones, he went teasingly slow down each arm, hand, and finger. And then he longingly looked at one area he was considering skipping, but Katrina took his hands and rested them on her breasts with a nod of approval. By the time he had finished with each, she was groaning loudly and he was smiling at how easily he had given her pleasure.

"May I take it that you are enjoying this?" Jadeite chuckled as he watched her peak rise and wash away. The answer he got was not in words but in the smirk that grew over her lips and the nod she shakily gave.

Slowly he worked the oil into the once tight skin and relieved the overworked muscles.  In fact he reluctantly woke his angel from a doze to get her to turn over for him. After moving her long hair out of the way, and planting an open mouthed kiss between her shoulder blades, Jadeite continued his magic over her back – never once letting her realize that he indeed was casting a purifying spell through her.

He worked over her rear just as she had his, gaining a chuckle from her throat and a smile on her lips – as he had been hoping for. Yet all too soon for them both he was finished, and she was clean.

Then came the racket from downstairs. "Sissy!"

Jadeite closed his eyes and smiled. "It seems that she is telling someone name Craig to leave her alone. He refused to stop with his insults and threats, and well … Tanzanite cannot be held accountable for his actions. He did warn the scum to stop after all."

Katrina could help but laugh a big belly laugh. That made Jadeite love her all the more. She was open, honest, and his alone. Without a word, she convinced him into a shower with her. She knew that Craig would go for sympathy votes from her and her sisters' friends who did not yet trust the pair.

An hour later Katrina and Jadeite were both clean, changed, and went downstairs to knowing looks on the faces of the other couple. But there was no time to talk, four trucks pulled up the driveway. All four chuckled as they heard Craig whimpering and whining from the trucks to their front door when the others shouted loud, "shut up Craig!"

Katrina chuckled a true laugh, and that brightened her sister's smiled all the more. Alicia wrapped her arms around Tanzanite with a lowing smile on her own lips. "I would have paid money to hear that!"

"A whining Craig finally being told to shut up?" Katrina chuckled out. "Why didn't just say something? I would came down earlier and done for you for free!"

"No! You laughing with your whole heart."

Katrina only then saw how her depression had affected her younger sister. The doorbell halted any further talk. She looked up at Jadeite and smiled. "Come in."

"You girls okay? Craig told us that one of the guys is a nutcase and he had … no … idea … where the other …" Erin cried out, until she saw the scene in front of her. Seeing the truth clearly, she had a dirty grin grow on her face. "I see the truth is two ladies have been having fun all night."

Both sisters groaned. Erin was not subtle when she didn't want to be. Katrina glared at her friend, "not that kind of fun, you brat!"

"Did we interrupt? We could always come back in an hour or so … unless the girls are in the mood to share?" Erin winked at Jadeite, but Katrina put a possessive arm around her guy.

Alicianne grinned knowingly. "We were not doing that you dirty mind. Two, you don't have to go. And three, we will never share our guys."

"Humbug to you too Scrooge. Craig said that guy of yours is a maniac and that you were in danger. Something tells me we were misinformed though." Erin flopped down on the couch while the rest of the group found seats throughout the living room, leaving Craig in the doorway on his own.

Alicia couldn't hold back her smirk at the sight of Craig's broken nose, nor could Katrina. Tanzanite was powerful when he was pushed into becoming angry, just like his teacher. The younger sister put an arm around Tanzanite's waist to keep him from pouncing and possibly killing the irritating nuisance that was Craig.

"Craig, you haven't done my love justice. He was the one who was defending my honor because you insulted me after he blatantly told you to shut your trap before you got in trouble for it." Alicianne said while her smirk grew at the sight of her friends' wide eyes. Finally Erin spoke up.

"He... did what?" She said, her eyes drifting to Craig who was still whimpering and nursing his broken nose.

Katrina smirked at the sight of crybaby Craig with cotton stuck up each nostril. "Exactly. Tanzanite always gives fair warning before acting on those with a limited mental capacity."

"I try to never get into battles with those who are unarmed – physically or mentally," Tanzanite added which made the group break down into rolling laughter.

Alicia started to tear up from laughter at the comments made by her love and her sister. She knew he wasn't lying about it, but it couldn't hurt to add insult to Craig for the insults he had put on her. Alicianne leaned back gently in Tanzanite's arms as Craig opened his mouth to protest.

"Alice... What are you doing? He's insane!!" Craig whined, his voice sounding even more annoying because of his broken nose.

"Oh? First off, my name is Alicia. However, I told **you** to call me Ms. Griffith! And if he were insane, I wouldn't be standing here right now. He would have probably already killed me. He has not once insulted me. On the other hand, you have and continue to do so by insulting the man I love. If you do not wish to see me further angered, then you will leave right now." She commented as she gripped her necklace through her shirt tightly with her right hand while her left was on top of Tanzanite's arm that was resting around her waist.

Erin cleared her throat, getting the other five to see how shocked she and the crew she had brought with her were. "Um, when did you go back to being called Alicia?"

"About the same time I went back to Katrina. Oh, and Craig … don't let the door hit you on your way out."

"I'll make you both pay for this. You'll be mine **_Alice_**! Make no mistake about that!" Craig glared at the sisters, turned around and was knocked out of the house when the door suddenly slammed shut.

Katrina grinned as innocently as she could manage at that moment. "I warned him, but no … the jerk never listens to good advice." She pouted as she curled into Jadeite's arms and grinned proudly into his eyes that were filled with his pride for her.

Alicia couldn't hold back her laughter as it bubbled out of her. Turning to Tanzanite, she saw the pride in his eyes for standing up to him like that again. She kissed his cheek as she continued to giggle about that incident. She turned to her few friends who were watching her and her sister with eyes as wide as saucers – not from the magic, because this small group knew about the sisters' powers, but from the change these two men had made in them.

"I think we need to explain what's going on guys..." Alicia said softly her eyes, while they had some of the laughter, were showing she was serious about it.

Erin got cheeky right at that moment. "Katrina and her hottie … sitting in a tree … k-i-s-s-i-n-g …"

Katrina blushed, but she had to answer before Erin got to go on. "First his name is Jadeite, second no tree needed, third I like it when he and I K. I. S. S."

"That is just going to urge her on, sissy." Alicia warned.

But it was too late; Erin had that eager look in her eyes. "… first comes love, and then comes marriage …"

Jadeite looked into his love's chocolate brown eyes. "We have the first in abundance."

"And the second is in the planning stages as of this morning." Alicia chuckled out.

Alicia leaned against Tanzanite as laughter racked her body. The vibrations of her laughter made Tanzanite feel wonderful indeed. His angel was happy and that was what truly mattered to him at the moment. Soon enough, when he was finally able to break free of his self-entrapment of the past and his doubts, he would be able to move on with his love.

"Umm… What do you mean the second is in the planning stages right now?" Keith choked out.

Katrina's grin brightened. "Jadeite proposed and I said yes!"

Keith's eyes looked as if they would pop out of their sockets while the rest of the group cheered and applauded. His angry growl silenced them all and scared Katrina deeper into her fiancé's arms. "I've asking you for a simple date for over three years now and get nothing! He's with you twenty-four hours and you're getting hitched to him? You fucking whore!"

Alicia's eyes narrowed dangerously. No one ever dared insult her sister like that without being punished severely. She let go of Tanzanite's arm as she grasped her piece of tanzanite that was around her neck and prayed that if her anger was enough to send a ball of pain at him that it wouldn't leave her so defenseless this time. 

She knew she had more energy because of breakfast alone, never mind having the man she loved at her side. Her rage at the man who insulted her sister was fueling her inner powers sky high. Sparing a quick glance at Tanzanite, he was quite enraged too that someone would insult the fiancée of his teacher in front of him like that. She looked briefly over to sister and her own fiancé and saw nothing but rage boiling there. In her most deadly whisper, she said one word.

That word would be enough to send chills down the coldest of spines, she said, "run."

"What the hell did you say to me freak?" Keith spat at Alicia with a look of withered patience on his face.

Katrina pulled out of her fiancée's arms, walked over to Keith with the darkest of hate burning in her eyes, and slapped him hard across the face. Her voice was devoid of any emotion. "No one calls my little sister a freak."

"Randy told me everything about what the little freak did last night. Remember he's my uncle bitch. You are mine or on the street – that … is … how … it … works." He emphasized his last few words by jabbing his finger into Katrina's chest with each word.

Katrina's smoldering rage blazed. "**Shut up**." Her voice was so soft that all of their human friends moved to the safety of the sides of the room nearest the men and Alicia and far away from the idiot provoking their powerful friend.

Keith mockingly pouted as he jabbed her again. Jadeite started to go for him, but Katrina's hand went out to stop her love. It was time that she stood up for herself and her little sister. No more giving in, no more walking away, and no more backing down. She raised her voice, but not the temperature of her words. "I said for you to shut … up." She returned the favor of jabbing Keith with the last two words.

Keith grabbed her hands and pulled her close, showing her his all too obvious arousal that his black jeans barely hid from the others. His face had a superior smirk. The humans gathered closer to Jadeite, Alicia, and Tanzanite as they all clearly felt the power Katrina was pulling into her body that Keith was ignoring.

"Now, **my** little toy, what did you say?" Keith tried to make her wince by squeezing Katrina's wrists, but that did nothing but add more fuel to the fire of her anger – like a gallon of gas on wildfire. Now he had the sense to become afraid … too bad it was far too late.

"**_I said to SHUT UP!_**" The force of her rage exploded and Keith went flying into the front door that was on the opposite end of the room.

Keith scrambled to his feet and tried to yell at the woman he assaulted only a moment before. But nothing came out! He stood there looking like a strange mime as he tried all he could to force some sound out of his throat, but nothing came out. Katrina was as stunned as he for a heartbeat. She slowly let a dirty grin grow across her face as she realized just what had happened. The gifts she thought that she had lost as a child were returning. Instead of being condemned to only having her gift of sight, Katrina could again feel the magic she was born with faintly flowing through her body once again. "You finally do what you are told. I'd ask you to tell your uncle I am a happily engaged woman, but looks like you won't be talking to him or anyone anytime soon. Goodbye, Keith."

With that the door slowly opened by itself, and Keith ran for his life.

A smirk flashed across the younger sister's face, showing that she knew exactly what had just happened. While their non-magical friends stared at the scene, trying to figure out what had just happened, she instead turned to her sister before asking smugly, "how long is he going to be like that?"

Katrina's face paled and she swayed slightly. "I don't know … Jadeite!"

She collapsed safely into her fiancé's arms. Alicia started to go for her, but Katrina waved the attention away. "I'm okay … it's everything hitting me at once."

Jadeite fed her some of his energy. It was enough to steady her to where he himself had been before breakfast. "Jadeite! You can't go feeding me your energy!"

"I can and will. You were very weak. And as to Keith, he will be like that for no more than a week. Your powers are strong, but untrained and you are not in shape for controlled prolonged spells yet. You need time to recover from you former employment and starvation."

Alicia sagged in relief that her sister would be all right as Tanzanite helped to keep her steady. A small smile graced her lips as she came up with an idea to help her sister as well as Jadeite and Tanzanite.

"Let me go make a quick phone call. I'll be right back my love." Alicia said as she ran up the steps into the room the phone was in. She picked it up and dialed her work number. A familiar friendly voice came to the young woman's ear.

"Hello, this is Mrs. Singer, how may I help you?" Alicia's boss said over the phone.

"Mrs. Singer, it's me, Alice. Can I speak to you for a moment? I need to know something." Alicia, said, while knowing that her boss wouldn't recognize her current nickname just yet.

"Sure dear, what can I do for you? How is your vacation?" the young sister's boss said.

"Do we have any job openings in the hospital for people on entry level?" Alicia asked.

"Why yes. We have a couple job openings for that level." Mrs. Singer replied, wondering what was going on.

"Well my sister had to leave that slave driver of a boss over at Hotdog Hut because he worked her to near starvation. Can you see her for one of the entry level jobs?" Alicia said, praying that she would at least let her interview.

The sound of papers being shuffled around greeted Alicianne's ears as her boss came back with a reply.

"That would be fine. I'll see her on the day that you return to work to be more of a convenience. Now is there anyone else who needs a job here?" Alicia's boss replied.

Alicia blushed, knowing she had to do this for the sake of the others so Randy couldn't pull a stunt on them too easily. He'd cause trouble about the guys using her and her sister's money rather than working to earn their keep.

"Yes. My sister's fiancée as well as my current boyfriend." Alicia replied timidly, knowing her boss was going to have a field day with the news that had just greeted the other woman's ears.

"YOU have a boyfriend Alice?" Mrs. Singer's voice replied incredulously, knowing that her co-worker had pretty much sworn off dating.

"Yes I do Judy, but if you think they might be better suited elsewhere, that is fine too. I just wanted to see if they could at least be seen for an interview, just in case," the young psychic said softly, while she heard more paper shuffling around.

"Sure, if they don't find anything soon, you can bring them with you and I'll give them an interview about some of the other openings. If they find something else, that's fine too. I'm happy you're opening yourself up more to others." Judy's light voice replied.

"Thank you so much Judy. Oh! And my nickname around work now is Alicia. Thank you so much for this!" Alicia said as they bid each other goodbye for the time being.

Alicia raced back down the stairs with a happy smile. Her boss would interview her sister and the guys if the guys wanted to work there with them! She felt relief sweeping through her. Her sister didn't have to go back to that slave driver.

Looking in the room, everyone had drinks (thanks to Tanzanite obviously) and were talking and laughing at ease with the two former bad guys. Katrina had not left Jadeite's lap … Alicia wondered if it was in order to hide something they didn't want the rest to see? Her chuckling got everyone's attentions on her. She rushed over into her guy's open arm and grabbed a swig from his drink. "I'm back, the party may start now."

"We started it while you were gone. Now what were you up to little sister?" Katrina grinned from her warm and comfortable seat.

A smirk greeted Alicia in return to Katrina's cheeky response.

"That's for me to know and for you to ask and find out." The younger sibling said while her smirk grew from ear to ear, then she continued, "Though I'm not all too sure that you want to know given how cheeky you're being."  

"I'm sorry. It's just I'm sick of hearing your guy moan about wondering where you are and when you are coming down!" Katrina chuckled as Tanzanite blushed.

Joann smirked at Erin – peas in a pod those two. "Yeah she prefers doing the moaning rather than listen to it."

Katrina lit red with a blush in a heartbeat, and then threw a pillow at the cackling Erin and Joann. Beth got a smirk and added herself to the pod. "I see England, I see France, and I see Katrina's got on no underpants! Wonder what she and her guy has planned for later on?"

A bubble of laughter came up from Alicia's lips as she hugged Tanzanite tightly before turning to face the squadron of people.

"Then I guess sissy doesn't want to know what I have just arranged..." she said with a superior smirk as she threw a pillow at her sister playfully.

She set down Tanzanite's drink as she pulled him down to duck the on coming pillow.

"Tell me! Please, with sugar and a cherry on top?"

Erin bounced in her seat. "Tell us already. I can't take the suspense!"

Tanzanite rubbed his love's back. "Go on and tell us all, Alicia."

Her smirk turned into a joyful smile as she stood. "I talked to my boss, Mrs. Singer, just moments ago Katrina, she agreed to give you an interview for an entry level job of your choosing over at the hospital that I work at the day I return to work to be of more convenience to us."

Katrina had tears in her eyes and her bottom lip trembled. "You did that for me? But, Steve will take me back … you don't have to deal with others seeing me around you."

"I will not let you go back to that piece of garbage. He mistreats you terribly. My boss is a fair woman. She believes in a don't ask/don't tell policy, religions of all kind are welcomed. It's not just Catholics that go to that hospital after all. I don't mind being seen with you sister. You're my sister! Blood is thicker than water. Anyways if anyone hassled you there, my boss would hand them a pink slip so fast, their heads will spin and they won't have her for a good review at following interviews there after." Alicia said as she embraced Katrina.

Katrina clutched her sister tight. "Thanks sissy."

And then the doorbell rang. Erin groaned, "where are we? Freaking Grand Central Station? Just when the scene is getting good? I'll get it!"

Erin was silent a moment just staring at the trio in front of her. Out of anger, Tanzanite stood in front of Alicia, to shield her from their undressing eyes. Jadeite quickly helped Katrina to stand then put her behind him to guard his fiancée as well. Alicia wrapped an arm around Tanzanite's waist, as if to prevent him from hurting the three intruders upon the house. Katrina had done the same with her love.

It looked as if there was going to be trouble in paradise.

Keith had a dirty smirk on his face. While Craig was stripping Alicia with his eyes again, only this time he was smiling. His voice sounded as if her had a head cold. "Should have given in when you had the chance little witchie-poo."

"You two think you can do that hocus-pocus in my house and not pay up to me and my nephew, well you'll learn. Looks like we're gonna have a little hanging before we get ourselves a bonfire boys." Randy smirked.

None of them saw Heather call 9-1-1 on her cell phone and quietly request the sheriff be sent to the place. She only hoped that he'd get there in time.

Time seemed to stand still; Alicianne's rage was going to boil over. She focused silently on her powers, praying that she could find if someone in the room was going to help. When she saw in her mind that Heather had called for the Sheriff, she made a note to thank her later on. Alicia gripped Tanzanite's hand tightly.

"I think that you three should leave." Alicia said as Craig continued undressing her with his eyes. Tanzanite felt a new rage form, but his only love prevented him from acting on that rage by sending him her emotions through the simple touch. So, he mentally explained what was happening through his handhold with Alicia to his mentor.

The situation became so tense, that it could almost be cut with a knife. The people who knew of Heather's call prayed the Sheriff would arrive in time. Otherwise there were going to be three going to the hospital shortly.

"I own the house you gutter trash whore." Randy walked over and started to put his hand on Katrina, but Jadeite took a harsh grab on his wrist with a look in his eyes that warned death on any coming against the former Negaverse General. "You keep your hands off of my fiancée!"

Alicia's glare warned of pain to those who tried to hurt her family. She kept a firm hold on Tanzanite's hand and continued to try and soothe his nerves into nothing more than threatening glares and words. That way, nothing could be done against them in court, because it was all he say/she say. Alicia glanced behind her to see how her sister was fairing; Jadeite was barely controlling himself. Hopefully the police would come and soon, Alicia mused silently.

"They don't have anywhere else to go, dumb ass. No one else would rent to them because they are witches. And if they want a roof on their head, the pair of them had better start putting out. My cousin didn't pop the one so she can act like a goody-goody saint now." Randy grinned. "I own you bitch."

What he didn't know was the sheriff and two deputies were standing right behind him. "Is that so, Mr. McDowell."

Alicia sighed with relief when the sheriff spoke and sagged against Tanzanite, who changed his gripping so he could better support his love as he watched the interaction as Randy became more nervous. At the sight of the sheriff and his deputies behind the trio, she felt safe again. Which was a good thing for the three troublemakers. A few more moments of their mouths going like that … well neither Tanzanite nor his teacher would have been responsible for their actions.

"Um, hey Frank. I thought the poker game was at your house tomorrow night?" Randy sputtered out after clearing his throat nervously.

He turned around to see an angry Frank Daniels glaring at him. "Not for you it isn't. I suggest you get out of here. And Ladies, it might be an idea for you and your friends to find somewhere else to live soon."

Relief seemed to wash over the whole group at the sight of Frank and the repercussions of his words. A grin of relief crossed Alicia's face. Not everyone in the county saw them as evil it seemed.

"I can't thank you enough for coming Frank. You can count on us finding a new place to stay." Alicia said through her tears of relief as she buried her face into Tanzanite's chest so people wouldn't see her so vulnerable. Tanzanite crossed his arms across her back as if to shield her from harm.

Katrina sighed in relief and responsibility. "If we can find somewhere."

Jadeite pulled her into his arms as Erin got an enlightened gleam in her eyes. "Hey, the Center! It's opened that old apartment building and there are those apartments that are for medium and large families! Plus they are working to buy those other two buildings."

"But there are those who need it more than we do." Katrina argued.

Alicia was torn about the situation. Something had to be done and soon. Everyone knew that the four of them were not safe any longer under their current roof. Silently, Alicia waited for Katrina to argue it out with the others and pray for the best. For everyone's sake, if not for her own.

Heather groaned in anger, "and this is better? Think about it! If the guys hadn't been here, what kind of life would you and Alicia have right now?"

"We'll look around, someone has to be renting out." Katrina remembered the waiting list for those places at the Center. She knew that the building was full. "The building waiting list is full and there is still others waiting. I won't justify getting a place above those who are on the streets."

Erin shook her head. "Katrina, what about the two of you?"

"We'll be okay." She sighed, even if she knew differently.

Joann growled. "Hell with this! It isn't a lot, but we can set up the basement and attic of my place. My folks will understand and there is no waiting list. Guys, could ya come help me clean all of it out?"

"No trouble. Katrina, start packing everything up now." Jadeite kissed his love.

"But, there are others who could use the space. Jed, honey … there are people who are sleeping with their families on the street. I can't steal spaces from them." Katrina sobbed.

Alicia turned a heated glare to her sister.

"Sis, we should see about Joanne's offer. We could pay them for staying there. That way we're not taking advantage. I don't think that Joanne's parents will take just anyone off the street anyways. At least for now until we find a place to stay." the younger sister said, trying to convince her sister.

"But …" Katrina felt so bad. She herself had seen how much need was on the streets.

Tanzanite took her hand. "Katrina, when Jed and I needed help, you took care of us without question. Please let others help you for once. After all that you and Alicia have gone through, it is about time you both got some help."

Jadeite rubbed his thumb across her cheek. "Sweetheart, I can't trust that you will be safe here if Tanzanite or I are ever away. I'm not even sure if I can trust leaving to get us a safer place to live."

"Alright. I guess you're right. They won't try anything tonight, but that isn't guaranteed beyond tonight. Thanks Joann." Katrina sighed heavily as she leaned into her future husband's embrace. It took a lot out of her to accept help from others without giving something in return.

A sigh of relief escaped past the younger sister's lips, she turned to Frank, her eyes pleading.

"What's going to happen to those three for tonight Sheriff?" Alicia asked the question that was hanging heavily in the air.

"I can't arrest them, seeing as they haven't done anything. But I'll keep Bobby on guard out here until you all are moved out."

Alicia seemed concerned for a brief second, she knew something was wrong with that Bobby character, but refused to let it be known. If problems came, they came. At least she and her sister had their guys and their best friends to help them if it was needed.

The sheriff nodded as he and the deputies escorted the Uncle, nephew, and friend out. Bobby acted less than enthusiastic about having to be stuck babysitting, but he didn't say a word in front of the rest. He got in his car and sat there after the sheriff visibly tore into him – most likely for his attitude. Looking at the man in the car outside, Jadeite had a very bad feeling about leaving. Still the trio would be fools to attack tonight; there were rooms to clear out and things that needed packing.

Alicia dashed to the kitchen and grabbed Tanzanite's jacket. She came back out with it handed the jacket to her love. Katrina turned to the chair behind her that they had just occupied and grabbed Jadeite's jacket. She turned to Jadeite and handed it to him. The pair of men put their jackets on. Jadeite and Tanzanite gave their ladies a last kiss and left with the others. Tanzanite couldn't shake the feeling of something being amiss, so he, too, kept his senses open for Alicia's sake. That left Katrina and Alicia to pack things for their first big move in years.

A smile of freedom graced Alicia's lips as she went to the bathroom, after stopping by her room and grabbing a bag, in which to pack her medical supplies. Those, she mused; she would keep with her at all times and wouldn't leave the house until she had all of it with her. She began packing things and couldn't help but mentally cheer from the sense of freedom that Katrina and she had needed so badly for so very long.

Katrina still felt guilty, but decided that there was a reason for this. At least her sister would be safe. She rushed about packing her oils, alter, renaissance costumes, figures, and the like. Truth be told, she was feeling a little excited. Someplace new. A fresh start. 

An hour later, she and Alicia were washing and packing up the dishes – except for things for breakfast the next day. While they emptied the cabinets and packed up what they were taking with them, they giggled and made plans.

Alicia smiled gently as she finished helping in the kitchen and went to her room to pack all of the clothes and figured she'd just wear what she's wearing currently for tomorrow until they get to Joann's house. She mused that it would be easier on packing as she finished up and let out a laugh of triumph. The sisters had dodged Randy for the last time. They were truly free.

"First I get free of my guilt, I get engaged, and now this! I'm afraid that I'll wake up and find out that this is all a dream." Katrina fought hard to keep from crying as she finished up the last of the dishes.

Alicia raced at the sound of tears to find Katrina crying.

"What's the matter sis?" the younger sister asked sincerely.

"I'm scared that this is all just a dream!" Katrina sobbed out.

"If it were a dream, would you feel this?" Alicia asked as she pinched her sister on her right forearm.

"OUCH! YOU BRAT!" Katrina screamed as she flung some soap bubbles onto Alicia's face. She chuckled at the sight. "Hey, looks like I made an improvement!"

"Hey I didn't pinch that hard! Besides dear sister, it proves this is not a dream. In dreams you can't physically feel pain." Alicia nearly shouted as she tried to get the soap bubbles out of her face. Still she understood the feeling. She herself was scared to wake up and find life as it always was. But the sound of her sister's painful sigh made Alicia all the more afraid. "Katrina? What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry about everything, sissy. You've probably been through hell and back because of me. I'm sure all of those Christians would eagerly take you in if I weren't part of the picture. Now they'll probably write you off because of me. That was another reason I refused to move in at the New Age Center. The second they found out that was where we moved, you would get it." Katrina was in a position she had always feared. "Tell you what, I'll do whatever it is that they say will make me a good girl in their eyes. Then you will be free of evil tongues and have more praises for 'saving' my soul."

"Don't. You. Dare. Change. To. Please. False. Christians. You're my sister. I'll bear hell and back anytime of the week for you. No one, not even Tanzanite can replace you in my heart. You KNOW how much I care about him at that. Don't be someone else, because that's not who you are. Besides, you have Jadeite and I have Tanzanite to protect us now, and then there's the fact that we have each other! I'm not going to let you be anyone other than yourself." Alicia cried as she hugged her sister to her tightly, like she did when they were younger.

Katrina broke down into tears and clutched Alicia tighter. "I'm supposed to be the one taking care of you. And once again you are taking care of me. Who's the big sister here?"

Alicia smiled through her tears, "It's alright. You're the older sister, but sometimes you need to get things knocked into you. Stubborn Taurus!" She was smiling at the end, playing off the fact that her sister was as stubborn as her zodiac sign said she'd be.

"Hot headed Aires. Love you sissy. Now how about we save some packing for the men to help us with in the morning, while the two of us get some sleep? I get Jadeite's bed!" Katrina smiled for the first time since the move was decided on.

A giggle burst from the younger sister. "Fine, then Tanzanite sleeps above the covers on my bed! He'll get a separate blanket of course, but that way he's next to me! I don't like to be far away from him." Alicia admitted in a happy tone of voice.

"Oooo, your bed? In your room? Not your uncomfortable little trundle bed that slides out from under your bed? Little sister you are such a bad influence on me!" Katrina laughed with her whole heart.

Alicia smirked, "I tend to think it was Erin and the others whom rubbed off on me. Remember, I'm the young one!" Alicia said giggling from how much fun they were having. It had been too long since her sister had been her true happy self. It was such a beautiful sight to see.

Katrina felt excited and tired. All those long triple shifts with no food were starting to hit her hard. "How about we surprise the guys? You leave a note telling Tanzanite to sleep with you in your room tonight and leave it on his bed. Leave a PS for Jadeite to stay with me. I don't know about you, but I am beat."

"Very well my dear sister. I'm really tired too. I'm still recovering partly from the energy incident last night plus my recent late shifts." Alicia said as she grabbed a piece of paper and pencil.

Katrina ran upstairs fast and slid into her favorite floor length ice blue silk negligee – spaghetti straps held it up and the chest was covered in snow-white lace. It had a slit in the side that went up her mid-thigh on either side. A spray of her favorite Lady scent (as she called her homemade scents) onto her chest, and she slid under covers that still had his scent on them. Before long she was asleep.

Alicia thought for a moment and decided to make note short, and so she wouldn't put any favoritism into the letter addressed it to both men.

**_Dear Tanzanite and Jadeite,_**

****

**_Tanzanite my love, you may stay in my room, which is the door to the right of where you stayed in, there's an extra pillow and blanket set up and waiting for you – along with me. Jadeite, I trust you with my sister, so don't let me down. You may sleep with her in the spare room, where my sister is sleeping and waiting for her prince charming to wrap his arms around her. See you soon guys._**

****

**_Sincerely,_**

****

**_Alicia_**

Alicia smiled as she went into her room, ignoring her previous thought of not changing and slipped out of her previous clothes of a t-shirt and jeans into a sleeveless nightgown that had a modest neckline and went to her ankles. It was a purplish-blue in color, the name of the color was tanzanite, and was made of a soft satin material. She smiled at the thought of having the soft gown on her, because it reminded her of her love, Tanzanite and his gentle, yet protective embrace.

***

Bobby sat outside just waiting for his cousin and the others to show up. It was time he did his job to the almighty and put those devil-worshiping witches where they belonged – in hell. Finally the truck pulled up without its lights on. "Took you three long enough!"

"We had to wait for Eb to doze off!" Keith spat.

Randy growled. "Those bitches cost me time, pull with the sheriff, and money! I'm not allowed to rent any more because of them! Let's waste the little frigid tramps!"

"Time to do God's work. He said to suffer not a witch to live … we shall not let these two escape." Bobby and Randy unlocked the front door, while the others unloaded the truck and hauled in the gallons of unscented lamp oil.

In no time they had the first floor completely soaked down top to bottom. Quickly they rushed upstairs and soaked everything there too before running downstairs and pouring a trail of the oil out the door. Bobby lit a match and grinned. "May the devil take them screaming as a witness to the hags in town of what they too soon will get as well."

Then he dropped the match, which lit and the raced along the oil into the house, lighting the place in the blink of an eye. The place was ablaze and the girls were trapped. There was no way the witches would escape his punishment. Bobby was certain that God would be pleased with his sending the witches to hell where they belonged.

Katrina woke to thick sickening smoke filling and twisting in the space of the room. The house was on fire! She dropped to the floor and felt that it was hot. The fire was downstairs and had to be burning the ceiling below the guest room. She quickly crawled across to the door in a desperate bid of escape only to find that the door was red hot to the touch. The fire was in the hall too! She turned around and rushed for the window to find that flames were licking up the wall and blocking her view of the world outside. She was surrounded by fire, and couldn't get to her sister! Alicia would die too. The floor was too hot to stand on, so she got back into the bed coughing and weeping. She thought of her dreams and the love she would never see again, in grief she screamed out, "Jadeite!"

Alicia coughed harshly, her throat raspy. Opening her eyes, she instantly saw a screen of smoke had settled and taken hold of all space in her room. Grabbing her glasses quickly in pure reflexes, she went to the ground, only to find it was burning hot. She climbed back into her bed.. She looked at the window and saw that there were flames licking the bottom planes of glass from the first floor and heard her sister cry out for Jadeite, she too felt the need to call for help, she screamed loud and clearly, even if it was raspy sounding, "Tanzanite!"


	11. Eclipse of Hope

And once again this chapter has been co-authored by the lovely, talented, and saintly patient Asirainis. Next chapter will also feature a second co-author (also lovely, sweet, talented, and saintly) by the name of Shayril and a hot fireman. For now, I hope that everyone will forgive the always loved, feared, and dreaded CLIFFHANGER!!!! LOL enjoy.

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

Labyrinth and all that is connected to it belongs to someone other than me!!!

Though the characters not appearing or named in the movie or any other work of fiction are of my creation.

* * *

Then … Now … and For Eternity

Chapter Eleven:

Eclipse of Hope

On Avalon, none had an idea of the coming danger, but all were on edge. Serena and Darien spent the night and most of the day snuggled away from the others. Sarah and Jareth, along with Molly and Nephrite, spent the time resting and regaining their strength thanks to Serena and the Silver Crystal being so close. The Scouts were exploring the island and making plans to rescue their one time enemy, at least once he was freed of the crystal they all hoped he would no longer be their enemy.

"So, does anyone have any ideas about how to find Jadeite?" Mina asked. She knew the question was hanging over the group like a heavy weight.

Amy thought for a moment, "maybe Nephrite would know. After all he lived in that place and was there when Jadeite was sealed away."

Mina nodded; still she couldn't shake the feeling that something else was missing. "Let's go talk to Nephrite. I can't shake the feeling someone or something else is missing in this puzzle." Raye nodded, "Yeah. I'm getting weird vibes about this. Something's going on, either right now or in the near future."

Jupiter shook her head. "No way. He, Molly, Sarah, and Jareth need to rest. We will just have to wait until whatever is going on shows up."

Mercury nodded too, "I agree guys. We have to wait until they're physically ready before we can do much of anything. We don't have that type of magic. If we did, they would be already physically ready for this."

"Oh, I believe that each of you have magic that you simply have no idea is within yourselves." Morgan grinned as she walked up to the girls who were seated in the Golden Apple Groves. "And Lita is quite right. Everyone needs some rest before the test that are coming arrive."

Raye looked at Morgan, "I still can't see everything and some of what I do see I don't understand. How can you stand knowing everything?"

Morgan chuckled. "I do not know all, Raye. I just understand more of what the fates show me because I have tapped my magic, unlike all of you, and I have had many more years worth of practice."

"Now I don't feel like a failure." Raye blushed and looked at the ground beneath her.

"Raye, you are no failure. Each of you are stronger and more united than every before because of the trials and tests you have each came through to get to this time and place. Such tests are what make us who we are. So, there is no failure. And now none of you question the faithfulness of the others. And in that you each were blessed with a glimpse of your futures. And you have successfully changed the Small Lady's future, by giving her friends and Scouts that followed her here to see their mothers long before their births – as such a gift was given to your leader." Morgan left without any further words and wearing a strange smile on her face.

  
Raye smiled brilliantly once more. "Thank you... Queen Morgan." Raye said softly, happy to have her confidence back.

***

However, Back Aboveground …

Jadeite was cold, bitter, and very angry. He knew that it wasn't Joann's fault. She had begged and pleaded and even shouted the case, but it had all fell on deaf ears. Her grandparents refused to live in the same house as Katrina and Allie because of Katrina's faith. They made it plain that Alicia was more than welcome, but Katrina wasn't even allowed to sleep in the alleyway between their house and the neighbors!

What made Jadeite grin sharply was the memory of Joann's snort at that. "Nice Christian values you're teaching me, Grammy! Whatever happened to you do it to the least of them you do it to him crap you taught me when I was five?"

"If that young woman would come to Christ, she would be welcome. Not until then. Your grandfather and I are tired of you being seen with those sinners, it is an embarrassment. He is a church elder!"

"And you two don't know the first thing about being a Christian! My friends never judge other based on belief or anything! Guys you two head back to the house. I have some major fighting to do and some unpleasant surprises for them. I'll probably meet you at the Center tomorrow." Joann sighed.

Tanz wrapped his arms around himself, he could read his mentor easily beyond the irritation at the grandparents and being cold, "Then why not suggest it would only be for a few days until we can get on our feet. If we have to, we could use Alicia as a pawn, and given the situation at hand, she would probably let herself be used as one to get her sister to agree." Tanz gave a silly smile at the thought of his love, regardless of the past, upon seeing the spitfire she was in this lifetime. He was grateful that she had handed him his jacket before leaving.

"I guess that it would be worth a try. Why is she so damn stubborn? She would willingly suffer through this torment? And why?" Jadeite didn't know what it was he was feeling for this woman and why her hard-headedness was driving him nuts along with making him feel proud of her. This was too confusing.

"It's her way I guess of repenting of what she thought was her fault. Try pulling Alicia into this mess. I'm sure given the circumstances that she would allow herself to be used as a pawn." Tanz said as a silly smile graced his lips upon thinking of his angel. He was still repenting himself for their past, but he couldn't help but love how much of a spitfire she could be. 

Jadeite grinned at the stupid look on his student's lips. Obviously, Tanzanite was thinking of Alicia. "Doubt the two of them will be awake when we get back."

"Yeah," Tanz said as the grin slipped to a smile, "it'll be nice to see them sleep peacefully for once. I can tell they have trouble. Their eyes reveal all..." Jadeite nodded as they proceeded to walk faster, as to make it sooner to their loves and the sooner they could be out of the icy cold weather.

They were not far from the hill path that would take them home when they smelt it – smoke. A heavy, dark, and thick, sickening smoke. Then they felt the dread and sensed the fear … the girls were in trouble. But then came the soft near silenced calls.

"Jadeite …"

"Tanz …"

Tanzanite's eyes widened as he felt a wave of pure fear surge through him. His love was in danger! Cursing himself silently, he looked at his mentor, "shall we attempt to teleport mentor?"

"Have we a choice?" Jadeite snapped as they focused on home and the woman who had become everything to them.

Suddenly appearing not far from the house, the sound and sight was horrifying! Flames lit the place as bright as daylight. There was crackling and a deafening roar from within the house. A trail of flames led into the house, meaning that this had been set deliberately! The windows were all covered in flames and it looked as if the place was going to fall apart at anytime. Even worse the men couldn't hear their loves!

For a heartbeat Jadeite stared wide-eyed at the scene. Yes, that was why this young woman had been driving him crazy – he was completely in love with her! He had wondered if asking her to marry him had been a mistake, but now he had not a single doubt in his mind. 

"They are not both in the room we woke in! Alicia's in her own bedroom!" Tanzanite reported.

Jadeite growled. "You go for Alicia, I'm going for Katrina!"

Tanz disappeared without a second thought. His love was in the deepest of dangers and he wasn't about to let her down a second time. He reappeared within the room he had changed in. What he saw made his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. He could barely breathe! He didn't know how long this had been going on for, but he had to get her out of there. He moved quickly for fear the floor would collapse under him. Seeing his love in a sleeveless gown, he winced. It was going to be freezing outside, though he had no choice. He picked up his love and pulled her close to his body and left without another thought. Everything there, he knew, with the exception of Alicia's sister's tarot cards, could be replaced. His love, though, could not.

Jadeite teleported into the room he had held his fiancée tight as she rested. The room was black with smoke and he could feel the heat of the fire below him rising through the floor. Then he heard a soft choke and a wheezing. SHE WAS STILL ALIVE! Thankful that he hadn't lost her, Jadeite carefully got to the bed and pulled Katrina into his arms.

She was limp and didn't respond to his touch. It was too hard to get a breath to speak. Jadeite at first was going to try getting out a way that would be possible by humans, but then he heard the loud groaning and cracking of the floorboards beneath them! The floor was about to give way! He teleported out without a second thought and was outside beside Tanzanite and Alicia in time enough to see the floor cave in.

Katrina was still barely breathing. Only then did he see that like her sister she was wearing a thin gown. Taking off his jacket, he wrapped Katrina in it much like Tanzanite had for his love. Then Jadeite began to cover Katrina's mouth and blow air into her lungs gently. She began to cough hard between breaths, but that told him that it was working.

Behind them was the cop who had been charged with the girls' safety and the scum who had threatened them. All of them were shrieking. "Devils! Witches! Go to hell!"

The cop pulled out his gun and aimed at them. Tanzanite waved a hand and it flew off into the distance. Jadeite growled, but continued to help Katrina breath. The sweet feel of her mouth pressed against his own was not lost to him, nor was the fact of how close he had come to losing her.

Tanz glared at the men with absolute hate as he kept Alicia close to him, rubbing her arms gently to try and warm them. He had come far too close to losing her for his own taste. A coughing fit alerted Tanz that his love was awakening slowly, "it'll be alright my love. I'm here," he whispered as he pulled her close to him. He had to try and share his heat to keep her warm, regardless of how much he was shivering. "Don't.... kill... not... worth it..." Allie coughed out, her voice was horse, making Tanz wince. He still hadn't known how long they had been in that fire. He didn't like it. He sent a dangerous glare promising much pain if the group didn't leave his mentor's and his own loves alone.

Two trucks came out of nowhere as did the sheriff's car right at that moment.

Bobby pulled his second gun out and glared evilly. "Damn witches never know when to die! Suffer not a witch to live, so says the Lord!"

Frank pulled his own gun. "Bobby, drop the gun!"

"I'm doing God's work!"

Tanz feared for his angel and for the fiancée of his mentor. He had to prevent his love from expelling energy that could very well kill her and waved his hand, once again, sending the second gun out of Bobby's hands.

Frank was shocked as badly as the rest as he moved in and cuffed the group and called in the fire department. Once the troublemakers were safely locked in both cruisers, He went up to the group. "I am not going to write what I saw in my report, and I am not going to supposition how you got these two out of that building. However, I am sorry for my mistake. I didn't know that Bobby was such a fanatic."

"Like you said Sheriff, you didn't know." Katrina coughed a bit before finishing. "If we had known we would have gone with the guys. Thank you for coming. How did you guys know?"

"We heard what happened with Joann's grandparents, and decided to make you move into the Center. Looks like not a hard task now. Plus we heard that a large amount of lamp oil was stolen, so little doubt where it was going. We grabbed Frank and headed this way." Erin explained as the fire trucks pulled up. "Excuse me a moment."

Erin ran over as the firemen climbed out of the trucks and started pulling out their equipment. They were actually pretty quick about it, but it just didn't seem like it was fast enough for her. "It's about time you guys got here! Can't you move any faster with that equipment? You need to put out this fire now."

One of the men looked at her a moment. Because it was dark and his protective gear basically hid him the only thing she really saw was the badge that identified him as the fire chief. "Don't worry, ma'am, everything's under control. We'll have this fire out in no time."

"Oh really. It should be out already. Aren't you supposed to be the city's best fire squadron? And don't call me ma'am, I work for a living."

"That's what everyone says, but I don't really pay much attention to stuff like that. If you'll excuse me, I need to get in there beside my men."

Rather than just step aside, Erin followed behind him as he started spraying hundreds of gallons of water at the blaze. "Get more hoses towards the back of the house. There's a lot of wood back there and the fire could start spreading."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now, please step back before you get hurt."

"Turn the water pressure up. You're not even putting a dent in the fire like that. Gods, do I have to tell you everything?!"

She stood beside him spouting more such orders. The fire chief was usually a very patient man. He prided himself on it, in fact. However, tonight was not a good night for him. In the past four hours or so it seemed that almost half of all the businesses and homes in the town had electrical fires, grease fires, car fires, people trapped in elevators. You name it he and his squadron were called for it. He'd had babies screaming in his ear, cats trying to claw him to bits, and hysterical family members to calm down. The last thing he needed was some woman telling him how to do his own job. He called a man over to relieve him and spun around to face her.

"Would you just be quiet already?!" He shouted at her.

Erin's mouth snapped shut and she blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected that. Nor had she expected him to be so attractive. He was a few inches taller than her 5'8". His head was covered by the safety helmet but considering his thin mustache and goatee were a very dark brown it was a safe bet that his hair was the same. His eyes were gray\blue like the sea after a storm and it seemed as if they could look into her soul. At that moment those eyes were flashing with anger and irritation.

"In case you didn't realize it, ma'am, I am the fire chief. One doesn't get that job by being a complete amateur. I think it's safe to say that I know what I'm doing. So close your mouth, back away before something happens, and let me do my job! I don't need a civilian telling me how to do something I've been doing for more than five years."

Erin was quick to recover from her shock at his outburst. Her brown eyes flashed as she glared at him. "I told you, don't call me ma'am! And if you've been doing this job for more than five years I can only hope that you'll be able to do a decent job at it after you've been at it for ten years. Judging from the mediocre job you're doing right now I doubt it. I don't know how you ever made it through training."

"Miss, if you don't shut up and get back I swear I'll have Frank cuff you until we're finished. Fighting fires is hard enough as it is without having some know-it-all giving me orders."

"Oh, like you know more than me."

"When it comes to this, yes. Now get back!"

Her eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to send another barrage of insults at him, but she was forestalled when loud creaking and groaning heralded the collapse of the roof. The fire chief shoved her back as the flames flared higher and immediately starting calling orders to his men. She watched as he quickly and efficiently reorganized his men to handle the growing fire. Now that she had stopped trying to take charge she could see that he really was very good at his job and she regretted her harsh words to him.

It seemed like forever, but finally, after about an hour or so the fire was completely extinguished and the firemen were packing up their equipment. Erin jumped down off the hood of her car and opened up the trunk to pull out a couple cases of bottled water she had bought from home. She immediately started passing them around to the parched and sweating fire fighters. A warm smile was on her face as they thanked her. Just as she was about to return the remainder of the water to her trunk she caught sight of the fire chief rolling up his hose near one of the fire engines. Grabbing one of bottles she took a deep breath and hesitantly approached him.

"Water?" She offered the bottle to him once she was within arms' reach. Eying her skeptically, he cautiously accepted with a small nod of thanks. The woman fidgeted nervously for a moment before sighing heavily. "Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot." She held out her hand. "My name is Erin."

Hesitating a moment, he shook her hand. "I'm Alwyn."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for earlier." One of his eyebrows raised in interest. "I really didn't mean any of the harsh things I said and I wasn't really trying to tell you how to do your job. Seriously, I wasn't," she said quickly before he could comment. "It's just that I hate it when something makes me feel helpless and useless. I hate that I couldn't somehow stop this from happening, so… uh… in order to change that I tried to kind of… take charge."

The fire chief nodded in understanding. "I can identify with that. I guess I owe you an apology too. I normally don't snap at someone like that, but today has been a very stressful day and you were literally getting on my last nerve."

"So, I guess we're even. No, hard feelings?" He shook his head and Erin smiled. "Good. Well, I've gotta go. I really should check on my friends. It was nice meeting you. Well, after we stopped shouting at each other, anyway."

He gave her a smile small. "Same here."

Alwyn stared after her as she headed for her car. His gray\blue eyes burned with intrigue. Despite their initial meeting he found that he wanted to get to know her better.

Allie coughed a bit, her lungs still burned from the smoke intake. She continued to lean against Tanz to accept some of his offered body heat. "Katrina, you ok?" Allie said softly, looking at her sister.

Katrina was still relying heavily on the oxygen mask the EMT had put over her nose and mouth and coughing. "I'll … be … fine. Don't … need … to … go … to …the … hospital."

"Are...you sure?" Allie's breathing was regulating more because of the oxygen mask, but was still shaken by the events. Tanz rubbed his angel's shoulders gently to try and relax her somewhat.

Jadeite however refused to accept that. "You can hardly breath, and Allie is not much better."

"We can't afford it!" Katrina started to silently sob.

Allie whimpered softly, "Most of the money was in the house because the banks won't let us deposit it due to sissy's faith, Jed." Allie covered for Jadeite's true name.

These two had gone through so much. The shame in the eyes of his love tore Jadeite's heart apart. "I still have money where Tanz and I left, and all that I have is yours, Katrina."

"Jed!" Katrina pulled off her mask and started to fight, but her fiancé silenced that quickly by resting his finger on her lips. "You saved us and asked us to trust the two of you … share all that you two had without asking for anything in return. Now, my Katrina, I ask the same of you. Share all that I am, have, and will ever be or have … as my wife."

Yes, he had already asked her the question before, but then she had so much. He knew she would be frightened of the idea of him abandoning her now because she and her sister had so little. Katrina felt the tears pour down her cheeks as she nodded. Jadeite's eyes turn dark with conviction as he helped her return the mask to her face. "Then you are going to the hospital."

Allie smiled up at Tanz, "I give in. Boy, won't Judy be shocked. We're all meeting her sooner than we planned."

Katrina smiled softly and rested back. Both of the guys went with the girls in the ambulance. Suddenly all the worries that had held her for so very long were melting away. It still hurt to breath, and she coughed now and again. Her head hurt and she felt what she had ate wasn't going to stay in her stomach for very long. Her eyes were itching and wouldn't stop watering. She doubted that she was very pretty at that moment.

Jadeite bent close to her ear as they all pulled into the hospital. "You are always beautiful to me, Katrina. I love you."

Had he heard her thoughts? A bare glance that she was able to manage in her state gave Katrina a shock. Jadeite grinned softly and nodded. She just knew that he had and that she had no more need to fear. She could feel his heart and thoughts, and it told her that this man indeed loved her very much.

Allie winced as the ambulance pulled up. The sirens were giving her a headache to top her symptoms that she didn't really need. The door was thrown open to reveal a small-framed woman who had blonde hair and dark brown eyes. "Alicia?!" The woman demanded.  
  


  
"Yes Judy. Three people tried to burn our house down while we were in it. We were lucky that Tanz and Jed were there in time to save us from dying." Alicia whimpered slightly towards the end. Tanz rubbed her back soothingly, to try and ward off the negativity.

"Oh no! Let's get to work people! Chris, set up the O2 in rooms five and six. Pull the dividing curtain back. The two of you can stay to help with them if you stay out of our way." Judy saw the two men getting out of the ambulance look worriedly at the girls.

She didn't wait for an answer. "Lindsay! Call up to respiratory and get me someone down here stat! Jack, get someone down here from x-ray. I want them both on treatments in ten people!"

The head doctor, who was the woman to take the girls off the ambulance was practically flying around the room, she was working that fast. It felt very crowded to the men who were becoming uncomfortable with nearly being stepped on by the frantic doctors, performing various tests to see if their loves were alright decided to go outside of the room to pace. Eventually Tanz sat down, and after another five minutes of pacing from his mentor, Jadeite sat next to him, his face was still as white as a sheet.

Tanz and Jadeite were trying desperately to not worry, knowing they would be in good hands. It was a hard battle to fight though. The not knowing part of the situation wasn't helping, even though the woman who introduced herself briefly as Judy Singer told them how the girls were doing every time she had to come out to get something.

Both girls were covered in soot and their faces were just starting to swell, along with their voices being hoarse, Judy was worried. She came into the waiting room and pulled both men to the side. "I've ordered an endotracheal intubation for both girls. This is where a tube is put down their throats so that they will be able to breath easier, but they will not be able to speak until after the tube is removed. They are having a rough time breathing and I'm afraid that they have a lot of soot and debris in their lungs."

"And if that is so." Jadeite was about to fly apart. There was still a chance that he could lose his love after going through so much to regain her.

"We will do suction and get out all that we can. That should help them breath." Judy gently explained. "We are also giving them breathing treatments that will help with the secretions and swelling in their lungs. But, given their blood work and other tests, they were very lucky from what the fire chief told me about the blaze. He is still amazed that you got them out before either of them was seriously burned."

Tanz grimaced. 'They can't die! Heaven, don't let them die on us please...' Tanz wept internally. He couldn't bear losing his love a second time. It took him far too long to find her only to lose her now. "Can we see them?" Tanzanite asked softly, not trusting his voice.

"Let me finish first. I'll come back out when it is not so chaotic back there. I had better get back." And with that Judy rushed off.

Tanzanite knew that his mentor was as great a wreck emotionally as he, himself, was. Tanz couldn't bear the heartbroken look that could be upon his mentor's face and buried his own face into his hands.

***

Back Underground …

Drippy huffed and puffed as he ran. He had been very lucky to have gotten away from the Labyrinth without any detection. It could be a part of Conal's plan, but he had to chance it. King Jareth had to be made aware of the danger the kingdom was in.

Soon he was at the emergency portal the King had set between the Kingdoms for this case. It could only be activate it when the kingdom was in gravest of perils. "King Jareth is usurped!"

That was all it took. Drippy was transported to the isle of Avalon. 

Amy sighed softly. She still had no idea of how to rescue Jadeite. "Nephrite should at least be able to get us to Beryl's old domain. That should be enough to help us to find Jadeite. I still can't shake the feeling though... Something's not right at all." She muttered softly to herself. Suddenly the sound of something stumbling around caught her hearing. "What in the world..." The Senshi of water muttered as she went to investigate the cause. She stumbled upon a small goblin.  
  
  


"What's going on?" Amy asked softly, trying to soothe the agitated being.  
  
  


"King Jareth is usurped!" The creature shouted at the top of his tiny lungs. That was more than enough for Amy who scooped the creature up into her arms and dashed for where King Jareth and Queen Sarah were resting currently.

Sarah's color had returned with the strength Serena and the Silver Crystal being so near had given the expecting Queen. She was relaxing on her and Jareth's guest bed for once enjoying the attention her husband was lavishing her and their unborn daughter with. Jareth was just happy that his wife and daughter would be safe. The couple was feeling the very active Princess spin and twist in her mother's womb, along with Sarah's tightening belly. It worried them, but they knew that there was time yet before their daughter's birth, and Morgan had said that Sarah would not give birth until she was home again.

Amy ran down the halls silently, trying to find help, only to bump into Nephrite who was looking quite perplexed. She knew he hadn't seen the goblin just yet as his eyes appeared unfocused.   
  
  


"What happened? I felt a pull from the Labyrinth." He said softly as Amy nodded.   
  
  


"A goblin came here with urgent horrible news. The Goblin King has been usurped. Someone took over the Labyrinth." That's all it took for his eyes to instantly focus, not to mention narrow upon the goblin in her arms.  
  
  


"An evil man, the one who tried to take our queen from our king took over it." The Goblin squeaked out. That was all it took for Nephrite to call a summoning of everyone.

Minutes later everyone arrived in Tatiana and Oberon's throne room. All were agitated. Jareth looked at the shaking Goblin, who was trying hard to look brave. "Are you certain of your report?"

"Ye-e-s sire. The usurper has a strange floating ally and a green haired woman whose laugh could drive the insane right and back to insane!"

Serena instantly understood that description. "Emerald?! But we had to kill her a long time ago."

"And the other one has to be Wiseman." Raye shook her head. "This isn't going to be easy. Wiseman is supposed to be banished."

"I remember, Raye." Sarah sighed. She feared for her baby. It had taken so much to banish the jerk.

Amy nodded, "We'll definitely need help since two of our people are unable to fight this time. Don't even try arguing with me Sarah, Molly."

"Sarah and I are staying right here unless sent for." Molly said with a tone that told them she was determined to do just that.

Amy nodded her head as everyone went to meet up with the guys planning the removal of some garbage from the Labyrinth.

Serena got a sudden dark thought in her mind. "What if Wiseman is strong enough to go get Jadeite? He brought Emerald from the dead it seems!"

"My son Jadeite is safe and well, Moon Princess." Tatiana smiled. "He was released by fate, and has slowly learned to trust again. I merely wished to see if all of you would accept him back, now that he trusts and is no longer evil."

Raye, being the hothead and hardest to convince of the group spoke up. "Everyone deserves a second chance. Maybe we should see if he could help?"

Oberon had a grin shining in his eyes, while his face was pained. "He is needed elsewhere at this moment. His fiancée and her sister were nearly killed – burned because they follow the old ways. Jadeite and his most trusted student rescued the pair, and now await for news of the ladies' conditions in a hospital waiting room."

"So, Tanzanite is free as well. I remember trying to prevent his capture, but I was not strong enough." Nephrite muttered.

Amy spoke for the rest who were out of the loop. "Who is Tanzanite?"

Nephrite grinned. "The one person that Jadeite has never questioned as to fidelity or trust. He was imprisoned in crystal like his master for attempting to set Jadeite free just before you faced Beryl, Serena."

"And now both are free, turned back to the side of good, and engaged to the young sisters who have been taking care of them since about the time of that battle to rescue Sarah and Jareth's unborn daughter." Tatiana smiled with a tear in her eyes. "That is why Oberon and myself are going to go to this hospital and give our support and update the two on what has happened in the world since they were locked away."

Jareth smiled as he pulled his wife close. "Please do not worry about anything, my Sarah."

"I am going to worry until you and I are home in our kingdom again. I think I will stay here on Avalon, since a certain wannabe King might come after me in the mortal realm, if you two don't mind?" Sarah looked over at her friends.

Tatiana smiled, "I was going to suggest the very same thing, Queen Sarah. You need your rest."

"I'm gonna stay too." Molly looked up at her own husband. "I'm a target too, even if it is only to use me to get you, bubby, or sissy to bend to his will."

"Well, I'd be a bad hostess to take off. Besides, you guys have to give me all the info about what to expect." Sally smirked. There was also the fact that she didn't want to meet her new brother until her husband was the one doing the introductions.

This earned a chuckle that broke the strained tension as two forms shimmered into view. They were well respect among the community of the Faes.

"Sebille! Ladon! I take it you heard that Jadeite and Tanzanite are free of Queen Beryl's evil?" Tatiana said softly to try and control all of the emotions raging within her very being.

Tears poured down the new woman's face. "Then it is true! My baby is free?"

"Do you know where he is, Queen Tatiana?" Ladon's voice gave away what his stern face did not. He was grateful to regain the chance to have his son back.

"Yes it is true! However, he is quite distraught right now as the woman he loves is battling for her life in a hospital Aboveground because she and her sister follow the old ways." Tatiana said as a furious glint came to her eyes at the mention of the conditions surrounding what should have been the happiest day of everyone's lives.

Sebille's sob caught in her throat. "My poor baby! I have to go to him!"

Tatiana nodded, "Yes, we shall indeed be going Above to them, however, we must illusion ourselves to seem more 'like' those who live there. I have no doubt that our normal appearances would draw unnecessary attention to them."

Sarah couldn't hold back her chuckle. Once upon a time she had been one of the 'those who live there'. She remembered that day she first met the few of the Seelie Court that she had before her wedding to her King. "That would be the greatest of understatements, Queen Tatiana."

Puck looked over at his parents. "You will both explain my absence to little brother? I am not about to let my friends go into battle alone."

"Of course, and if needed you will summon all of the Leanan Sidhe." Oberon stated rather than asked.

"Yes father. Tell Jadeite that he took his sweet time getting home." Puck winked but he still had a feeling that something was going to go bad.

Sebille couldn't shake the feeling that something was dangerously amiss but kept silent about it. She knew that the rulers of Avalon would take care of any problems in their part of the Underground.  
  
  


"Tanzanite, my son, I am coming." Sebille whispered softly, earning a smile from her husband.  
  
  


"We are both coming my son." Ladon said firmly.

***

In an Aboveground Hospital …

Jadeite rubbed either side of his forehead with the heel of his palms. He had used a great amount of magic and the added worry and fear was not helping matters. His head felt as if it was about to explode. All he wanted to do was gather Katrina into his arms and know she would be fine. But, he knew that he had been lucky that his only love was alive at all. His powers had alerted him to her heart's call, but barely in time to save her from … no, he would not allow himself to go into that realm. Katrina and Alicia were both safe and alive.

A soft touch made its presence known on his forehead between his hands, and before he could react there was a cooling and soothing blast of power washed over his body. Sea spray, apple blossoms, spring fields and flowers, an ancient oak grove, and the Tor! It all came back to him and more. He could feel the touch of his homelands filling and restoring him. 

Looking up he was stunned to see her of all his kind looking upon him with a smile. Jadeite stared for a moment before the truth that was in her smile dawned on him. "Mother? You have forgiven me?"

"Of course I have. After all, look at all you have done since being freed of Beryl's prison and influence. Your father and I are here to help you, and to get to know our future daughters. Seeing how your fiancée has a sister I believe." Tatiana's eyes sparkled as she sat and accepted the embrace of the son she had missed more terribly than any could have guessed at (with the exception of Morgan that is).

Tanzanite was too enwrapped in his problems to notice the queen of Avalon shimmer into view, but when he felt the gentle hand of another rest upon his shoulder, he was shaken from his dreadful thoughts. Looking up, he saw a face that was unmistakably his mother's face.  
  


"Mother?" He cried out in shock.

Jadeite would have grinned at his favored and trusted student's win-fall, but he had his own shock. "Father?"

"Expect any less than my appearance?" Oberon gave a grin that put all of his son's to shame.

Tanzanite's mother smiled gently as she pulled her son into an embrace, "I've missed you so deeply. I'm so happy that you're free!" The tanzanite-eyed man was in for another surprise as a set of arms went around he and his mother. Craning his neck to an odd angle, he gasped out, "Father?!"

Then the reunion was interrupted. Judy had a worried look on her face. "Um…"

When Tanz saw the look on his angel's boss's face, he immediately became concerned. Though this would have angered his parents, they were smiling internally at the fact he was learning to love again. Still, they were worried that his love in this life may not live to see the next day.

Jadeite knew what was going on in his student's mind, because he was fighting the same feelings. "It is alright. These are our parents. They just now arrived."

"How are my future daughter and her sister?" Tatiana took control of the situation.

"They are stable right now..." Judy said as she noticed the tension visibly dropped, but, she had to continue, "however... they are still fighting. I put only my most trusted team together to pull these two from death. I respect Alicia and Katrina both deeply and would never let anyone hurt her while I am in charge of this facility. You may see them, but they are still intibated. I do believe, however, that they can hear you and it would help them to fight better. Usually I wouldn't let such a large number in to see patients at this stage, but I think it's for the best that I do since they're in the same room."

Better than their worse expectations, but not even close to their dearest hopes. Still both sisters were still alive. Jadeite and Tanzanite, and each of their parents, broke apart and moved closer to the unconscious young women.

Both were still hooked to oxygen tanks, other machines gave their heartbeats and other needed vitals. Jadeite and Tanzanite couldn't believe how swollen Katrina and Alicia were.

Jadeite kissed his love's cheek gently and whispered into her ear. "Katrina, come back to me. I have people to introduce you to. My parents are here, and … I need you too."

Tanzanite cringed at how frail his angel appeared, "My love. My parents are also here. I would love to have you meet them. Please... come back to me..." he whispered, trying to not break down into tears that were blurring his sight.

***

Erin made it to the hospital in record time. Despite new laws against it she spent the whole ride on her cell phone calling the others letting them know what was happening. She was out of the car and through the hospital entrance within moments of taking the key from the ignition. Approaching the front desk she inquired about where her friends were. The nurse at the desk didn't even glance at her.

"Are you family?" She asked.

Erin shook her head. "No. I'm their friend. Where are they?"

"I can't tell you that. Only family can see them until the doctor tells me otherwise."

She took a deep breath, her temper ready to flare. "Where are they?"

"I told you, you can't see them until the doctor tells me otherwise."

Her eyes blazed. "Look, lady, these women are my best friends. They're like sisters to me. I just saw them pulled out of a blazing fire and almost everything they own go up in that blaze. I need to see them and make sure they're all right."

The nurse looked at her. "I'm sorry, ma'am, I can't tell you."

Before Erin could snap a reply another voice interrupted. "If you value your ears I would suggest that you refrain from calling her ma'am again. She works for a living."

She spun around to see the fire chief standing just behind her. "Alwyn! What are you doing here?"

He gave her a small smile. "I came to check on your friends. Come on, I know where they are."

"Thank you." She followed him, casting a glare back at the nurse, who was sputtering a protest. He led her down the hall to a room where they found her friends lying with tubes down their throats, their respective partners were whispering in their ears trying to elicit a reaction from the pale figures. "I got here as soon as I could. What did the doctor say?"

"Who are you?"

Erin jumped and spun around to face the voice, seeing the four people standing to the side of the room for the first time. It was easy to figure out you they were from their resemblances to Jadeite and Tanzanite. At the same time there was something about them that didn't seem natural. No, that wasn't right. It wasn't that they didn't seem natural. It was that they were more natural then anything she'd seen except for plants and animals. They just didn't seem to fit among the science and technology that comprised the world today.

"My name's Erin. I'm Katrina and Alicia's friend and Katrina's coven sister," she said to Jadeite's father. "Please, how are they?"

The man seemed to relax the moment she mentioned her faith and quickly started to fill her in on everything they knew about the sisters' conditions. She was listening so intently to what has saying that she didn't notice the strange look Jadeite's mother gave Alwyn. The woman opened her mouth to say something, but he shook his head, a silent request in his eyes. Her eyes flicked to Erin then back to him and she nodded in understanding. His attention was drawn to the woman he had entered the room with when he heard her gasp. The blood had drained from her face and she was shaking her head with a frantic look in her brown eyes in denial of what she had just been told.

"No. It can't be. They can't."

Before another word could be spoken she dashed out of the room, ignoring the sympathetic looks the others were giving her. Alwyn went after her instantly, following her out to the parking lot where she started to pace back and forth.

"Are you all right?" He asked, knowing it was stupid.

"Of course not," she snapped. "They can't die. They just can't. Those two are like sisters to me. We've known each other so long. Without them I would probably wouldn't be the person I am now."

"I know. It's hard…"

Erin cut him off. "You _don't_ know! How could you possibly? Before I met them I was miserable and in pain. I was growing tired of my life and everyone in it. I loved my family and friends, but my life was just too painful. They're the ones who gave me a reason to survive. I can't lose them. I just can't."

Alwyn was at a loss for words. He just didn't know what to do. He wanted to comfort her, to give her hope that everything would be all right, but he didn't know how and he didn't like it at all. After knowing her for less than a day he already hated to see her in pain. Within him was a strong desire to shelter her from the world and make sure she was happy. And he just knew that this was only the beginning.

***

Underground …

Jareth, Nephrite, and Puck all were slow in letting go of their expecting wives.

Sarah knew that there was a chance she could lose him. Jareth had become so much a part of her that, the new Queen was scared. And then there was a movement in her belly, their daughter wanted attention. Sarah then wondered if their little girl would grow up without her father? No … the future Myrna acted like she always knew Jareth.

Knowing what was troubling her heart, Jareth walked her to the oak groves. Where their future began. Once he sat her on the bench, Jareth knelt in front of his wife and daughter. When he laid his hands on his beloved's swollen belly, Sarah chuckled. Jareth grinned and kissed the place their unborn child was moving against. "Myrna, I need you to be a good girl while I am away. Your mommy needs her rest, as do you. Daddy loves you more than the stars, moon, and sun all together."

Sarah rested her hands on his, when Jareth looked up he saw the tears in her eyes. He let his own fall as he continued. "Just as I love your mother. Sarah, I will return to you both. No matter what."

As soon as he sat on the bench next to her, the Goblin Queen rested in the arms of her King. "I know that you will, Jareth. It's just how that scares me. I want to come with all of you."

"You know that Conal will steal you from me. At least here, I know that my wife and daughter are safe." Jareth knew that even if she hated him the rest of their lives, he would not bend to her will on this issue.

Sarah couldn't hold back her tears. "But, who will keep you safe?"

"My big brother will be there with the Scouts, Darien, and Puck. Sarah, please … for our Myrna?"

Sarah said nothing, only snuggled deeper into his embrace for a moment. Finally she looked up at him and nodded.

For a half hour they sat there cuddling, and then the call to arms came. It was time for him to go.

***

Molly and Nephrite went to their room to share their private goodbye. Once the door was closed however, she couldn't keep the tears back. Nephrite smiled sadly.  
  
"Fear not my love. I shall return to you very soon. I just don't want you or our baby girl in any danger," he whispered softly as he kissed her lips gently. He knew they both savored the other's taste during that small kiss.

"I'll be afraid until you have returned to me. You are truly my everything, my love." Molly whispered back against his lips.   
  
Nephrite seemed to turn serious for a moment, "Molly... I have a bad feeling about this; no matter what, don't leave Avalon for any reason. Trust no goblin. You're in too delicate a situation to be fighting my love."

"The girls and I will not knowingly leave until it is safe – I promise." Molly laid her right hand on her heart.

Satisfied with her vow, he carried her to their bed and silently spent the last half hour with his wife and unborn daughter lying on their temporary bed.

***

Puck and Sally had slipped off to the beach. Even the sound of the waves, neither could calm down. Knowing that it was a real possibility that this would be their last walk together on Avalon's shore. He created a seat near the water and they both sat down. Finally Sally just couldn't hold her tears back anymore.

Puck held his wife close and Sally buried her face in her husband's chest as she sobbed. The knowledge that this might be the last chance he ever had to do so burned painfully in the forefront of his mind. His heart and mind rebelled against the thought. It was too soon for them to be separated like this, possibly forever. They hadn't even been married for a year – barely the blink of an eye in the life of a Fae. 

Silently he cursed Conal and anyone allied with him for bringing this about. They would all pay dearly for separating him from the woman he loved.

Sally let her sobs turn into silent tears. She didn't want to let him go. She didn't want him going to fight. The thought of something happening to him was too much for her to bear. But, she knew that she would be the first in line if it was Sarah … wait, this was Sarah's Kingdom … her home. The reality sunk into her mind. Sally sighed as she let her last tears fall.

"My love… be safe," Sally whispered. She knew that she couldn't stop Puck from going to war, anymore than he could stop her when she put her mind to help.

"I'll come back to you my love. Keep Molly and Sarah out of trouble please. I know Jareth and Nephrite would be eternally grateful for that." He whispered against her ear as he then kissed it.

"I'll do my best my Puck." His angel whispered as Puck vowed to make life a living nightmare for his enemies.

Time slid past them, and too soon it was time for him to go.

***

After getting the call to war, Serena and Darien walked down the dock hand in hand with the Scouts following close behind. The group gathered on the dock stunned all of them. Not the same group as before at all – as the warriors expected. There were dragons, biting fairies, dwarfs, salamanders, and a large army of goblins. Suddenly Jareth and Nephrite were there, dressed in full war garb.

Serena fought off the urge to flake and stood tall. "This time there will be no exile for Wiseman."

"Agreed Moon Princess." Jareth spoke sternly. His only hope was that his wife and daughter would remain safe if he were to fall. But, he kept his worst fears to himself.

A flash later the group transported to just outside the gates of the Labyrinth. The same spot that Sarah had began her journey to defeat Jareth long before. He only hoped that the place would give the army some luck.

Without a word they started off, though Jareth smirked as he remembered Sarah ordering her feet to accompany her. But that smirk was erased when he felt the change in the weather, saw the Labyrinth gate, and its outer wall.

The winds were cold and smelt of a stench that was darker than the Bog – the stench of decay. That boded ill for his populace.

Along with the stench was a sense of dread. He knew that it came from the Labyrinth itself. This was a feeling Jareth had never felt from the focal defense of his Kingdom.

The light was muted and gray because thick and black cloud cover hid the sun. This darkened their path and created a menacing aura that seemed to threaten the group with each step. 

The gate doors of the Labyrinth were standing wide open. Each looked solid and secure, meaning that had not been the way the Kingdom had been infiltrated. This also meant they were all walking into a trap.

The Labyrinth itself was being slowly poisoned with Negativity that had not affected Jareth earlier because of the distance and power within the isle of Avalon. Now, this close to his Kingdom and home, Jareth was pale and obviously fighting to remain standing. 

As the war party came upon the outer wall, they saw how damaged the maze was. The walls themselves were dark and crumbling into dust. Jareth was growing more pained with every step. Now he was sweating and panting.

He and his Queen both were deeply connected to the Labyrinth. So deeply that their moods affected the maze, and the maze affected its rulers. None wanted to imagine what would have happened to Sarah if she and the baby had been there with them.

Then the group heard a horrible screeching. Above them was a group of different types of fairies and fae. Jareth glared hard, but it was Nephrite who answered the unasked question hanging with these creatures (in various ways) in the stale winds. "The darker riders of the Unseelie Court's Horde. These creatures are not in anyway to be trusted or pitied. They enjoy murdering mortals, because even their Court will have nothing to do with them."

A swish and a brief brush of white caught Sailor Moon's eyes and attention. "Oh my God!"

"What is it Sailor Moon?" Mars asked until she turned and saw what startled the Scout Leader. "It can't be!"

Tuxedo Mask couldn't believe his eyes. "Diamond? But we all saw him die!"

"Who is he?" Nephrite growled. He was worried for his brother. It would not be much longer and Jareth would perish at this rate.

"He was the ruler of this rouge moon called Nemesis. Wiseman was his advisor, but played Diamond and eventually tried to kill me before I could make Diamond see the truth about his plans. Diamond saw through him and got between Wiseman and I, before I would have died. He died saving my life." Moon explained.

Jupiter was as stunned as the others. "Not to mention he had a major crush on ya."

Mercury noticed that something was wrong. She was grateful that the men had helped her reprogram her computer to work in the Underground. Twisting her earring to materialize and activate her VR visor, she got to work scanning.

But the Horde wasn't about to let her easily. They all attacked, scattering the forces united behind Jareth and Nephrite. Mercury kept cover while she continued to scan. The others fought.

It seemed like Diamond was ordering the Horde! But he did so jarringly, as if it was against his will. And his eyes were a milky white, as if he couldn't see them. He didn't seem to be breathing, but with fighting the Horde none could be certain. None of the Seelie troops were allowed near him, so no one could be certain if it was even him.

Moon got knocked to the ground near Mercury, and the Scouts moved to guard her. Now was the water Senshi's chance. "Sailor Moon! Diamond is not even alive!"

"What?" Moon had secretly hoped it was Diamond. Not only could she try to talk him out of this attack, but could save him as he had saved her.

"It is his body, and it gets worse. His spirit is trapped in it. But his mind is being controlled by some outside source!" Mercury explained.

Looking to her left, Moon wondered if the scans could be wrong. "Mars?"

Focusing her psychic powers, Mars gasped. "Yeah, he's there alright. But he has no control. It's like he is trapped in his shell. I think Wiseman is doing this. He's controlling these troops by using Diamond's body …"

Mask shook his head. "Like a puppet on a string. Diamond doesn't deserve that."

"I wish Diamond were alive right now. I'm sure he would help us. I mean … he did save me before." Moon whimpered.

Mars glowered at their Leader and her poor timing for a flake attack. "Sailor Moon!"

"Thank you Moon Princess." Jareth wheezed out.

Suddenly, there was a light. The Horde shrieked in pain and fright and fled for the Castle. Diamond collapsed to his knees and rolled forward. His white coat began turning red where his fatal stab wound had been. Moon gasped and paled.

Tuxedo Mask and Nephrite walked closer to the fallen man. Then it was as if Diamond had been yanked back to his feet by invisible strings. He started attacking the troops himself, but his face was in pain. It almost looked like he was fighting to stop himself.

Mercury scanned again and nearly dropped her computer as she gasped. "He's alive! His heart is beating and he's breathing! I'm even picking up brain functions!"

Those not blocking off the attacks looked to the Goblin King, who looked as if somehow he was recovering a bit. "The Moon Princess was able to give the Labyrinth and myself some power with her wish. That is where a large pool of the Labyrinth's power comes from – wishes, dreams, faith, and most importantly knowledge of this place. When Sarah continued to tell the tale of her trip here, it gave power to Labyrinth and, in turn, myself. The more people she told the tale to, the more knew of these lands … and the more imagination feeding the magic. All magic is one form or another of perceptions and faith."

Moon looked at the once dead Prince and was startled to see his violet eyes were still cold … almost dead. Then the thought came to her mind. "Wiseman still has control over his mind! Jareth will wishing for it release Diamond from the Wiseman's power?"

"No. Death in his case was easily reversed. His soul was trapped in his body, and he gave his life willingly for another's. This Wiseman is a living being with powers that right now are more powerful than mine even with you and the Moon Crystal so close, Princess." Jareth grunted as he shot a blast to defend Tuxedo Mask.

That was when Moon saw that all were only defending themselves from the onslaught, not attacking Diamond! She sighed and shook her head. "We have to save him, and anyone else Wiseman is using!"

Suddenly the attack stopped. Moon hadn't realized how loudly she had spoken. It had been enough for Diamond to hear her. Now his empty eyes looked for where the voice came from.

Shakily she stood up and walked over to stand by her love. Then she swallowed and called out, "Diamond?"

The man snapped his ambiguous focus onto her alone. Something within him ticked at her voice.

Slowly she walked over to him until she was within his reach. "Diamond can you hear me?"

Mars used her powers to read him. "Sailor Moon! Your voice is giving him a focal point. That focus is enough to block out Wiseman's control, but not the spell itself."

Moon smiled up at him. "Well, it's a start. Diamond, we need your help. Please. There's no telling what traps have been set against us. Will you help us?"

Bit by bit, he nodded. Moon smiled as she whispered where only he could hear her, "thank you for saving my life. I didn't get to say it before … so, I'm saying it now."

A spark flickered in his eyes for a moment. What could it mean?

***

Aboveground …

Things in the hospital went down hill in a matter of twenty-four hours. Both Katrina and Alicia slipped into a coma, and their vitals were not promising any inclination for a recovery. Yet, both Jadeite and Tanzanite were grateful to the Lord and Lady that the machines were not reporting what Erin had called a flat line. She had explained that if a straight line replaced the currently evenly spaced chiseled line on the monitors, and a long tone for the steady beeping, then the hearts of Katrina and/or Alicia had stopped. A fate that neither man wanted to face, even if it seemed the likely outcome set before them.

Tanzanite felt unrest in his beloved. Glancing at his mentor, Tanzanite knew that Jadeite was sensing the same about his Katrina. 

"Something's going on old friend." the love of Alicia's life said in a concerned tone. They tried to peer into their souls...

Alicia was somewhat easy to bond to for Tanzanite, but Katrina was another matter. She was blaming herself for the fire, for her sister's near death, for their lost of finances, for her life in general. She was lost in her grief and self-inflicted torment.

"Katrina? Love, please stop."

She gasped and turned to find her love looking at her. "Jadeite? What is wrong with me? It is so dark here and all I feel and know is hurt."

"You are blaming yourself for things that were out of your control again. Remember how you felt when you let go of your childhood pain?" Jadeite pulled her into his spirit's embrace.

Grabbing a tight hold on him she smiled. "Yes, but that was easier than this."

"Love, only you can let go of this negativity. Do you feel my love for you … my need to have you with me? Do you feel that thread connecting our spirits?" Jadeite relished the feel of her embrace. She was still strong, all she had to do was face whatever pulled her to this place where souls decide to live or let go of the mortal plane.

Katrina not only could feel it, but also see the silver thread with her inner eye. "Yes, and I can see it in my mind's eye."

"It bonds us soul to soul. This means I chose you as my only love … Katrina, I will never love any but you." Jadeite feared losing her. "Now in this place you have something fate wishes you to face and then you will be given a decision to make. The choice is yours and I will sit at your side until you do. But, I must leave for you to move on. Know that I love you."

And with that he was gone. Katrina felt her spirit slip into another time, it felt cold and lonely – a past she didn't remember … but when and where was she?

Alicia felt a coldness surrounding her. She shivered in spirit as she felt a familiar warmth surrounding herself. "Tanz...?"  
  
"Yes dear heart. I'm here. Something is unrest within you. Can you feel it?" Her love said fearfully.  
  
"Yes... I love you Tanz... Please keep me safe while I figure out what's going on with me..." Alicia said as her spirit drifted into the past.

In her mind's eye, she saw everything that occurred ...  
  
"Alicia my dear. Please, can you help me with something?" an older voice sounded. Alicia watched as another version of herself, almost identical though younger, ran into the room, gleaming with happiness.  
  
"Yes Uncle Sean?"

Katrina was stunned at how young Alicia was standing before her. But she didn't recognize this place or the outfit her little sister was wearing. Alicia didn't own a dress like that. And the 'Uncle' might have been called Sean, but her looked like the jerk Randy or nearly helped kill the two of them!

This room, the people, and the moment filled her with a sense of dread – like she knew that evil was about to strike hard. If she had only known then how right she was.

Alicia seemed so happy and was so beautiful. But, Sean's eyes showed he had dark thoughts on his mind. "Come over here girl."

Alicia ran over to him, smiling brilliantly for her favorite uncle. "Yes Uncle Sean? What do you need?"

A frigid chill went through Katrina's body ending in her spine. There was something wrong. "Allie! Run!"

Instead of reacting, Alicia went on to her uncle – passing through Katrina as if the elder sister was not there. "I'm not really here, am I? What is this? That isn't Sean – it's Randy. And the guy is not our uncle! I don't want to be here or see this."

But her body wouldn't move. Katrina couldn't move her head away or even close her eyes. She, for some unknown reason, was being forced to watch it all. Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one being force to watch this scene play out as another her walked over to the small guest room.

Alicia watched as the horror unfolded, unable to do anything about it. In a flash the door was slammed closed, and her other form was tossed on the bed like a rag doll. Only a slight 'oomph' was heard as he proceeded to rip her dress.  
  
"Someone help me please..." Alicia pleaded with her mind.

Both of the ghostly sisters were shuttering in fear and disgust. Yet, neither was seen by mortal eyes or the other.

Then walked to the door what appeared to look like Sean.

Both watched with fearful eyes as another male walked into the room carrying a sleeping woman who appeared to look like Katrina. Alicia went to yell in outrage, only to find herself silenced with 'Sean's' lips roughly.

The limp Katrina groaned in pain. She had been beaten! There were bruises and cuts along with one eye swollen shut. A thin trickle of blood ran out of the side of her mouth. Her breathing came in wheezes, and she barely moved after the man dumped her unceremoniously on the floor.

'Sean' looked up and winked. "Couldn't get under her skirts, eh Randy boy?"

Alicia's eyes widened in fear as she tried to fight off her Uncle. 'Sean' sensing her movement went to pin her down, but found she wouldn't easily go back down. A cracking noise was heard as he slapped her cheek viscously hard.

The glare in his eyes made the younger woman want to shrink in fear and helplessness. 'Sean' saw it as a mark of his 'breaking her in'. "That's a girl. Don't want to end up like stupid little Katty. Just lay back and enjoy yourself, because this is one of your new chores now."

When she was ripped, Alicia could help screaming out and trying to fight. 'Randy' grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. 'Sean' slapped her harder than before, and pounded her intimately. "Get used to it tramp."

Once he was done, and 'Randy was moving to take a turn, the battered Katrina was brought back to reality by her little sister's whimpering and the men's chuckles and filthy taunts.

Enraged, she grabbed both of 'Randy's' legs – making him fall and knocking him out when his head hit the near cabinet. When 'Sean' went to kick her, Katrina shot her fist high, making contact with his bloody groin. The man doubled over, but she shoved him back so he landed on his son.

Alicia crawled off the bed and towards her sister.  
  
"What are we going to do? We have to get out of here right now!!"

Katrina groaned as her battered body protested her movements to stand. "I know Allie-kit. Come on. Before they recover!"

The pair rushed in escaping after Alicia pulled on clean clothes, at least as rushed as Katrina could stand. They took off in one direction towards a wooded area that many, except them, knew truly how to navigate.

They tripped over uncovered roots and stones. Twigs, stones, and leaves caught and slid into their shoes – bruising and ripping at the flesh there. Several times both or either would fall hard. By nightfall, they were in much worse shape, but free.

A cold wind wrapped around them. Alicia was weeping as silently as she could and shivering. Even in her agony, Katrina put her little sister first. Soon she spotted a mound. "We can stay here for the night or so. Those monsters are afraid of the sprites and fae, so maybe they will give us shelter for a time. At least until we heal."

"I just pray the sprites and fae are watching over us tonight to allow us some slumber from this vivid nightmare." Alicia heard her other self say, while trying to control her emotions. The two practically fell to the ground, out cold from the night's terrible downward slope of events, unaware of the two people coming up to their slumbering forms.


End file.
